Labyrinth to Happiness
by ChristAineXtine
Summary: Rose successfully saved Dimitri from the Strigoi attack in the cave. The only problem is: he forgot her and ONLY her and a bump comes along the way. As the story goes, secrets are revealed, but can Rose handle the truth? RPOV. *SUMMARY CHANGED*
1. Life: Saved

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction on this website and it's about one of my favorite fictional couples – the gorgeous Dimitri Belikov and headstrong Rose Hathaway. :) I hope you would enjoy this story. :)

This would start off during the cave part in Shadow Kiss. Dimitri was not turned, okay?

I don't own any of the characters in here. Credit goes to the ever-so awesome Richelle Mead. :)

**CHAPTER 1**** – LIFE: SAVED**

"Rose!" I heard my mother cry out from near the opening of the cave.

But I did not bother to listen for I only had one goal: _save Dimitri. _Tears welled up in my eyes as I ran back inside the cave to save him. Call me stupid, but if he dies, I might as well go _with_ him.

Before I could even start my Dimitri-search, a husky voice from behind me spoke up.

"My, my, look who we have here."

I slowly reached into my pocket for the silver stake in my pocket despite my trembling hands.

Silver stakes are very lethal to Strigoi because a scratch with a silver stake will harm the Strigoi enough to give the Guardian chance to stake them.

"A novice from St. Vladimir." Another voice from behind me said.

I suddenly felt an arm snake around my waist and I jumped in surprised. I actually felt disgusted by it – only one man could ever snake his arm around my waste and send tingles all over my body and that is Dimitri. I tried to stake the Strigoi right in front of me, but with his inhumanly fast reflexes, he was able to avoid it.

_Damn it._

On the bright side, his arm was no longer wrapped around my waist.

"You sure are one hell of a novice – considering you have two _molnija_ marks." The blond Strigoi who snaked his arms around me earlier said.

_Molnija_ is a Russian term for lightning. Dhampirs receive one for each time they kill a Strigoi. I received two since I killed two Strigois named Isaiah and Elena back in Spokane.

I pushed his comment aside. "Why aren't you killing me yet? Isn't that what you want to do?"

"Why, are you asking for your own death, my dear?" The blond Strigoi said, tilting my head up.

I stiffened.

"Turn me," I said using a Dimitri tone.

He studied my face for the God knows how short before he smiled and said, "Your wish is my command."

With that, I felt his hot breath against my neck and before he had the chance to open his mouth, I tried to stake him once more and I made sure I drove the stake hard to his heart.

"Bitch," was his last word before he fell to the ground with eyes wide open.

_Damn,_ I was in deep trouble since there was still another Strigoi present and he was only a few feet away from me.

I suddenly felt a stinging pain at the right side of my neck before I fell to the ground.

_Strigoi bite. _

"Roza," a voice my soul would have known anywhere spoke

I wanted to hug him. I wanted to be in his arms, but I can't and I don't know if this was because of that damned Strigoi bite.

I felt him wrap his arms around me as he helped me up. Déjà vu. This was also what he did back in Spokane.

_Focus, Rose. Don't lose your balance. Get yourself out of here. Get you and Dimitri out of here._

That was what my mind was saying.

I grabbed Dimitri by the hand and tried to remember which path I passed through despite the dizziness I felt.

All of a sudden, I heard a 'thud' from right near me.

It was Dimitri – and he fell down unconscious.

I screamed.

That was the only thing I could do at that moment and I certainly did not know why.

Suddenly, I heard my mother's voice. "Rose, let's get out of here."

"We can't leave him!" I cried.

Janine helped me bring Dimitri back to the security of the sunlight, although the rays were starting to be covered with the darkness. Once we were out of the cave, we immediately went inside one of St. Vladimir's private vans.

"Miss Hathaway, allow us to be the one to take care of Guardian Belikov once we arrive at the academy. You can visit him _only_ after you get cleaned and dressed since you look like a mess." It was the school's headmistress – Ellen Kirova.

And boy, I didn't expect to see her there at all.

I immediately rushed to my room to get cleaned and dressed, but when I opened the door, I was surprised to hear sobs from Lissa.

The three people I hang out most of the time outside of school was there. Lissa was crying. Christian was comforting her. And lastly, Adrian was sitting on the couch, staring blankly in space. _At least before he saw me._

"Rose?!" He sounded surprised.

"Wow, did me going to battle made you a good boy that you are now calling me by my real name and no longer 'little dhampir'?" Yes, I was the queen of sarcasm.

"Rose!" Lissa cried as she pulled me into a tight embrace. "I thought you were dead."

I chuckled. "I wouldn't leave you. I promised you, remember?" I said, pulling away from her.

"Thank God you're alright." She said as more tears came streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Were you out of your mind?!" Adrian suddenly said, infuriated.

Confusion was written all over my face. "Huh?"

"Why the hell did you go back in the cave?" He had a straight face – something so rare for a guy like Adrian Ivashkov.

"Who told you that?" I demanded.

"Guardian Alto." Christian replied.

_Damn Stan. _

"I needed to save him." I simply said.

"Save who?" Lissa asked out of curiosity.

"Guardian Belikov."

I heard Adrian scoff before he went to sit down on the couch again.

"Oh," was all Lissa could say.

"Hey, I'm going to get myself cleaned up first so I could go visit my coach." I joked on the last part so as to break the tension in the room.

"Can I go with you?" Lissa asked with those pleading eyes of hers.

"Of course." I smiled.

Just as I was about to go inside the bathroom, Lissa grabbed me by my left arm.

"Wait."

I suddenly felt her magic radiating through me – all those golden emotion of hers; everything was so positive and there was not a bit of negative emotion when she touched the side of my neck.

And just like that, _it_ was gone.

The Strigoi bite was gone.

I hope you liked it! :)

**I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU REVIEW! **

xo, ChristAineXtine.


	2. Secrets: Revealed

Here's chapter two for you peeps out there! :)

I own nothing. Credit goes to the awesome Richelle Mead.

**CHAPTER 2 **** – SECRETS: REVEALED**

Lissa and I entered the clinic and there, I saw Dimitri peacefully sleeping.

_Damn._ Awake or asleep, he was as hot as hell.

"How is he?" I asked Dr. Olendzki.

"He's better now."

"Rose," Lissa poked my arm. "I want to help him."

Before I could reply, Dr. Olendzki excused herself from the room and I nodded at her.

Through the bond, I could feel her pity for Dimitri. "What do you mean?" 

"I want to heal him."

"Liss, don't." I said, moving closer to her. 'Dimitri's strong; he'll recover soon."

_I hope so_, I added mentally.

"Let's take a walk first." I told Lissa who gradually agreed.

We were simply wandering through the Academy grounds. My right hand was intertwined with Lissa's left one. God, I was lucky to have a best friend like her.

"You're stupid." Lissa suddenly said whilst walking.

"Excuse me?!" I was stunned as hell.

"You're stupid for doing such a reckless thing back in the cave. Do you know that you could have died?!" She was almost screaming by now.

Damn. How do I break it to her? _"I ran back there because I'm in love with that badass Russian mentor of mine?!" _That would be so fucked up. God knows I hate lying to Lissa. She's my best friend for crying out loud! Her life is like an open book to me. Hell! I know about her sex life with Christian although I really don't want to.

Instead of explaining, I said the most cliché words ever, "I'm sorry."

I was expecting her to become a female version of Dimitri by giving Zen-life lessons. Instead, she pulled me into an embrace like the one back in my room except this time it was tighter.

"I'll be hurt, but I can afford to lose Dimitri, but not you, Rose. _Not_ you." 

Guilt was taking over me.

"Liss…" I whispered softly.

"Shhh" She hushed me.

Perhaps she enjoyed this moment just like this. Us being in each other's arms enjoying the tranquility around us. I could stay like this with my best friend for a long time, but I could no longer hide it from her. I could no longer hide my feelings for Dimitri from her.

I closed my eyes, "I'm in love with Dimitri."

I slowly felt her release me from the embrace and I felt both her hands on my shoulders.

"What did you say?" She sounded taken aback and unsure.

"I'm in love with Dimitri." I repeated; a little louder this time.

Suddenly, through the bond, I felt all the pieces coming together in her mind. The way Dimitri and I acted around each other; my comments about him; the way I seem so smiling whenever I'm done with my combat practices with him; the way we talked to each other when we were on our way to the mall with Victor Dashkov and the way Dimitri held me the night of the Strigoi attack when I was not myself.

I had a lot of explaining to do, alright.

"Oh my gosh," she breathed out. If not for my Dhampir senses, I could not have heard her.

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you, Liss."

I was expecting her to be furious, but instead I felt her goodness radiate through the bond; the feelings of happiness, astonishment, tenderness and love.

She giggled like a little school girl. "You two would make such a cute couple."

I laughed with her and told her that we should sit down first under the big and wide mango tree – just beside _it_.

The cabin.

"Earth to Rose!" Lissa said, waving her hands in front of me.

"Oh." I giggled nervously.

Damn it.

"So, when did this whole thing start?" She asked with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"A few weeks after we started the extra training sessions," was my calm reply.

"How?" Yes, I was facing a Lissa interrogation.

"I tried to sneak an attack on him once, but his reflexes were so fast that he caught me and pinned me against the ground." I suddenly felt my cheeks getting warmer and I can't help but smile.

Weird. My muscles used for smiling were moving _in_voluntarily.

"Oh, would you look at that, the wild and disrespectful Rosemarie Hathaway is blushing." Lissa teased.

Dimitri used the words 'wild' and 'disrespectful' to describe me when he saved my butt from being expelled from the school when we first got back to the Academy after we ran away. I remembered my harsh reply to him that day – "Wild and disrespectful? Who the hell are you anyways? Outsourced help?" Yes, that was my first impression of the man who now holds my heart.

Lissa broke me out of my thoughts. "Rose, tell me everything from the _very_ start and don't you dare miss out on anything. _Not even one teeny-tiny detail_."

So, I told Lissa everything, no holds barred. From the mentoring to the lust charm to the stolen kisses to the trip to meet Arthur Schoenberg to the events before I set off for Spokane with Christian and to the night of the cabin.

"Wow," was all Lissa could say after I narrated to her my _love story_. "He's lucky to have you."

"We have a problem about our relationship, though." I said, a bit hesitant.

"What's that?" She asked in such a soothing and affectionate manner.

"We can't be together."

"Why is that? Because of your age? Because he's your mentor?" She exploded.

I smiled at her words because those were exactly what I thought about too when Dimitri told me we can't be together.

"Partly." I softly said.

"Damn those things!"

Wow. She said _damn_.

"Chill, Liss. It's not the entire reason though." Then, I explained to her why we can't be together – according to Dimitri.

After I told her, she felt guilty and I can't help but feel the same too.

"Liss, it's not your fault, alright?" I assured her.

"But, it's still my fault _somehow_." She looked down to the ground.

_I knew I shouldn't have brought that up._ "Don't worry; Dimitri and I would work it out. He said he would ask to be reassigned to another Moroi on the Royal Court. Then, problem solved."

I felt her feel relieved through the bond.

"Come on, let's go back to see if your lover boy's up." She stood up and offered her hand to me.

I smiled; glad she chose to push the topic of her earlier outburst.

We went back to the clinic and were surprised to see Dimitri awake. I suddenly felt my heart beat quicker than it should and I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach. 

After everything that has happened, Dimitri still looked like the badass God that he was and still looked as gorgeous as ever. No, scratch that. _Hot_ and _sexy _plus _beautiful_.

"Guardian Belikov, I am so glad you are awake." Lissa greeted with her cheerful voice.

"Thank you, Princess." That was Dimitri – still as polite as ever.

"So, how are you?" Lissa asked.

"I'm fine, Princess. Thank you for asking." He smiled.

Yep, I could die any moment now. _Any moment._

He suddenly turned towards my direction and looked at me with those beautiful hazel eyes of his. Damn you, Dimitri Belikov for being such a charmer!

But, fun was suddenly cut over. Lissa froze, I froze at the next three words Dimitri said in the room. Three unexpected words.

"Who are you?"

Sooooo… what do you folks think? :D

**Reviews are highly appreciated! :)**

xo, ChristAineXtine


	3. Explanation: Given

Here's chapter three! :) Sorry for the delay.. I had my exams. :D

I own nothing. Credit goes to the really super duper awesome Richelle Mead.

------------

**CHAPTER 3 ****– EXPLANATION: GIVEN**

_Ouch._

"Don't you remember me?" I asked worriedly.

My heart broke _even more_ when he shook his head.

God, no.

"_It's going to be alright, Rose. Everything is going to be okay." _Lissa said through the bond.

I felt as if a bucket of cold water was poured on me.

I could no longer hold back my tears and I immediately rushed for the door. I heard Lissa calling my name out loud as I ran all the way back to my dorm, but the only thing that was in my mind was to go to my room, shut the door and cry my heart out.

I was already crying in my bed when I suddenly heard pounding on the door. Trust me; I knew exactly who it was. Lissa.

"Rose, please let me in." She said through the bond.

I trusted Lissa a lot, alright. She was one of the people who I turned to in moments of despair… apart from Dimitri. I hesitated at first but I thought what the hell, Lissa is my best friend and she is the only one who knows about my current situation. So, I indolently walked towards the door and opened it – only to find Lissa with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I told her as she entered and sat at on my bed.

"It's not your fault, Rose, you know." Her voice was gentle; her tone comforting.

I could not stop _it_. I could not stop the tears from welling up in my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. And it did not take a long time for the _self-proclaimed_ invulnerable Rosemarie Hathaway to break down. "Why?"

Lissa pulled me into a hug for the third or fourth time that day. "Dimitri is going to remember you, Rose. He will remember the girl who made his world spin and the girl who risked her life just to save his. He will love you even more once he learns about what you did back in the cave."

"No, he would probably think that what I did was stupid and that I should never have done it." I told Lissa.

My thoughts were _exactly_ the same after what Dimitri and I did at the cabin. The only difference is that, Dimitri assured me there was nothing to regret about it and he was happy we did it. Now? He does not even remember me. I was brought back to reality when I felt Lissa break away from the hug.

"What makes you say that?" She was curious, I could tell.

"Because that is typical Dimitri. He always wants to do what is right and if he messes things up, he is going to do anything and everything just to make it right." I sighed. "He always controls himself, Liss. I could feel that he is sick of controlling himself each and every day but he can't help it!"

"Don't worry, Rose. Everything is going to be just fine." Thank God I had Lissa for my best friend. I don't know what I would have done by now if she was not by my side.

There was a pregnant pause between the two of us after that. I knew Lissa wanted to say something, but through the bond, I could feel her preventing herself from doing so since she wanted me to have my privacy for the meanwhile. After several seconds later or so, I suddenly felt feelings of joy rush through the bond. I glanced at Lissa and gave her a very quizzical look.

"Christian is not here, right?" It was impossible, I know, but who know? "Or is he?"

I swear I saw her cheeks turn a little red after my comment. "No," she replied whilst bowing her head down.

"Then, why the hell are you happy all of a sudden from being worried and all those mixed up emotions awhile ago?"

"I have an idea." She smiled.

"Spill."

"If we want to know why Dimitri forgot you, we could go to Dr. Olendzki and ask why."

Damn. Why didn't I think of that?

"I'm an idiot. Seriously, Lissa, I love you." I screamed and pulled her into a tight hug that lasted for about three seconds before I pulled her out my room with me.

The two of us reached the clinic and headed straight to Dr. Olendzki.

She looked taken aback seeing us there, but shrugged it off and said, "Rose and Princess Dragomir, do you need anything?"

"Hello, Dr. Oldenzki. Rose and I wanted to ask you a question." Lissa politely replied.

"What is it?" Dr. Olendzki asked back.

"You probably know by now that Guardian Belikov forgot Rose, right?" Lissa started; Dr. Olendzki nodded. "Well, we were wondering what might be the reason for this because apparently he did not forget me; only Rose."

"Guardian Belikov's situation is quite rare and it only seldom happens…" I did not need any scientific explanation for this, so I cut her off.

"Just stop beating around the bush, will you?!" I lost my temper _yet again._

"Calm down, Rose." Lissa said as she placed a hand over my shoulders.

Dr. Olendzki looked frightened, but that did not stop her from further explaining Dimitri's situation. "First off, Guardian Belikov does not have amnesia. Second, there are two reasons why he has forgotten you. It's either you are a very important person in his life or his memories with you are too painful to bring to mind."

I swear I did not see that one coming. Once again, I felt tears build up in my eyes, but I blinked it away.

Lissa's hold on my shoulder tightened and she turned back to the Moroi doctor. "So, which one applies to Rose?"

"My guess is the first one since Rose is his student after all and he starts his day with her and somewhat ends it with her too."

I so did not want to hear any more of this crap and I wanted to leave this hell of a clinic _badly_ and _immediately_.

"Thank you, Dr. Olendzki." I forced out a smile. "We better go now; we still have a few errands to run."

I could see pity in Dr. Olendzki eyes, but she nonetheless just gave me a wee smile. "I'm sorry, Rose."

"Wait!" Lissa intervened. "Is it still possible for Guardian Belikov to remember Rose?"

"Yes, it is. But I suggest you do not rush things since it might only make matters harder. Try to make him remember you slowly. One step at a time."

"How do I do that?" I somehow was happy that there was a chance that Dimitri, _my _Dimitri, would remember me once more.

"Just go on with a flow. I am pretty sure you would continue with your before-and-after classes practices, so try to make him recall." She told me before she warned, "But, Rose, do _not _lose your temper because what Guardian Belikov is going through is not easy at all."

I nodded. "Okay."

When we were about to leave Dr. Olendzki's office, someone blocked us on our way out.

Dimitri.

"Oh, Guardian Belikov," was all Lissa could say.

He gave a small nod to Lissa, "Princess," he said, before turning his attention to me. "Could we talk for a while Miss Hathaway?"

Damn him for his formality.

I shrugged. "I don't see why we can't."

He looked at our surroundings, taking in Lissa and Dr. Olendzki who was sitting on her chair, "in private."

"In your ward?" I asked; he nodded.

I gave Lissa a look that says 'I'll be fine, don't worry' and went with Dimitri.

"So, what do you want to talk about Dimi- I mean Guardian Belikov?" I decided to save the Dimitri bit for our combat practices.

"Thank you." He said, looking deep into my eyes.

"For what?" I was expecting for something non-sensible, but I stood corrected.

"For saving me. I owe you my life, Rose." His gaze never left mine.

Was this real? Dimitri remembered me?! OH MY FREAKING GOSH.

-------

I am so sorry for not being able to update for quite a long time. Well, I was busy with school works and everything, but I'm finally done with my second year of high school and I am now enjoying my vacation. HAHA. :))

I shall post the next chapter as soon as I can put into words the ideas stuck in my brain. ROFL.

Reviews are highly appreciated! :)

xo, ChristAineXtine


	4. World: Damned

Here's the fourth chapter as promised! :)

Credits goes to the amazingly awesome Richelle Mead! :)

Oh, and please read the Author's note below. :D Thank you! 

------

**CHAPTER 4:**** WORLD: DAMNED**

"Stupid Dimitri." I muttered under my breath and dragged Lissa back to her room. 

I was now in Lissa's room, on her pink velvet couch. She went to her mini-kitchen for a while to get some snacks for us since it was "afternoon" in the vampire world, but technically, it was dawn in the human world.

DAMN. DAMN. DAMN. That was the only thing I could think of once the thought of Dimitri and our little conversation earlier.

Just the other night, we were wrapped up in each others' arms in the cabin. I gave him my soul that night. But, heck, one damned night changed every single damned thing. The way Dimitri used to talk to me with his voice that made my heart melt with every word he spoke. The way his brown eyes used to see through my soul under any circumstances. The way he used to ---

My thoughts were interrupted with Lissa coming in her living room with two cans of Pepsi and a huge pack of Ruffles.

"Hey," I told her as I moved to give her space to sit in.

"Right back at you." She said as she sat beside me whilst handing me the other can of Pepsi.

I opened my can of Pepsi and took a small sip from it. "Damn him," I still managed to mutter.

Lissa gave a light chuckle. "Rather than cursing him, why don't you tell me what happened when you two were talking."

"He was being an ass." I started.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I smiled. "You remember me?"_

He smiled back. "Of course, Miss Hathaway. You are my student; I mentor you in order for you to catch up with the lessons you missed when you ran away of the academy with Princess Dragomir for two years."

_Well, I did not expect it to be that memory and I did not expect his over formality. "I swear, Dimitri, I so do not like the whole 'Miss Hathaway' crap. Cut it out and call me like you used to call me. And oh, apart from that, don't you remember anything else about me?"_

_He frowned. "I'm sorry, Miss Hathaway, but please play by the rules. And you are in no position to just call me by my name, you should call me formally – Guardian Belikov. As for remembering anything else about you, apart from the fact that you are my student and I am your mentor, I'm afraid I do not remember any other important memory of you. I'm afraid those are all the things Guardian Petrov informed me."  
_

_  
God, this Dimitri now is so damn annoying! And if Alberta did not tell him anything about me, he would not have remember me. UGH! "Well, Guardian Belikov," I spat out his name like it was some kind of venom. "First of all, I do not play by the rules. Second, I can call you what the hell I want to call you and third, I have nothing more to say to you."_

_I then walked out of his room, slamming his door hard. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"There. That's what happened." I placed my can of Pepsi on the table and opened the pack of Ruffles.

Lissa was giggling in her seat. "What was so wrong with what he said?"

How could she still laugh about this? "The whole crap about formality was really annoying."

"Oh, Rose, when would you ever learn?"

Not internalizing what Lissa really said, "Maybe when the sun rises on the west and --- HEY!"

Lissa laughed even harder. "I still love you, dear."

"Shut up, Vasilisa." I hissed playfully.

She just stuck her tongue out at me which made her look even more adorable than she already was. The two of us had a best friend bonding time and I was quite surprised that Lissa stuck by my side the entire day without her fire-using Moroi lover. Lissa downloaded the non-vampire movie of Robert Pattinson, "Remember Me." I must admit that it was a tear-jerking movie, but the story's pace was so slow and the ending was quite left unexplained.

After we watched the movie, I was damn exhausted after everything that happened, so I bid goodbye to my best friend, "Hey, Liss, I'm really tired and I want to lie down in my loving bed already. So, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

She looked disappointed for a second, but it faded away in a blink of an eye. But, this royal Moroi could not hide her emotions from me because of the bond. I felt disappointment, sadness and depression all at once in her.

"Lissa, what's wrong? Why such feelings?" She knew what I was talking about. I knew I did not need to further elaborate myself.

"What do you feel?" Answering questions with question, huh?

"Disappointment, sadness and depression." I frankly told her. "You're more depressed and sad than disappointed."

"It's for you," she blurted out.

"Huh? What?" I did not get whatever meaning she was trying to imply.

"I feel disappointed a little bit because we need to end our time together for today, but I don't mind at all since you need to rest after the hell you've been through." Well, that was a first. "The feelings of sadness and depression are for you."

I was left there: stunned and speechless. How could there be such a girl in this world like Lissa? Someone who was so kind. Wait, scratch that. Someone _too_ kind for words.

"Lissa, you don't need to worry about me much, you know." Great; just great, Rose. Was I really that stupid to be able to only say those words.

"No, Rose." She stood up from where she was sitting down. She was not acting so Lissa-like today. "You've been there for me through my ups and downs. Whatever hell I was going through, you did not allow me to face it alone. And just this once, please, I beg of you, not to go through this all by yourself. It's time that I'm going to be the one there for you – like you have been with me."

Unknowingly, tears rolled down my cheeks and I quickly wiped it away.

"There is no mistake in letting down your guards just for once, Rose, you know." She was right.

I was not the invincible Rosemarie Hathaway like I wished I was. I was just a dhampir who studied in St. Vladimir's Academy, trained to be a guardian of Vasilisa Dragomir, a royal Moroi and my best friend.

"Come here," Lissa said as she pulled me into a hug.

Damn these tears for being so unstoppable.

Damn my best friend for being the female version of Dimitri Belikov who could see right through my soul.

Damn my heart for falling for Dimitri Belikov under any circumstances.

Damn those Strigois in the cave for making my life a living hell.

Damn myself for not being Rose Hathaway all because of one man.

Damn Dimitri Belikov for saving me from that damned Strigoi, forgetting me and seeing me back as his student again.

Damn this life for forcing me to go back to the start with memories so vivid yet pictures so blurry. Damn this life for letting me live after the rescue mission when I was better off dead without the love of my life.

"My life is damned, Lissa. I'm a failure." I said in between sobbed while Lissa rubbed circles in my back.

"Shhh. Rose, everything is going to be okay. Trust me." She soothed.

"No, it's not. I wish I was just dead." Pretty stupid of me for saying that, but that was exactly what I felt.

I regretted living after the hell I've been through in the damned cave with Strigois. I thought I made it through the storm, but apparently, I stood corrected. My hopes went up for a better life with my best friend and the love of my life, but it crashed back down.

Lissa pulled away. "Don't you dare say that, Rosemarie Hathaway. If you were gone, I do not know what I would do. You're my other half; without you, I would be incomplete. We are like the tires of a bicycle: without the other one, the bicycle would not function at all."

The stupid side of me came out from its shell today. "Lissa, even if I will be gone, you will still have Christian."

"Yes, I will, but he is not like you, Rose. Honestly speaking, if you and Christian were thrown out in the ocean and I needed to be the one to save the two of you, I would choose to save you first." I felt guilty. My best friend would choose my life over her lover's, but, I, on the other hand, would rather die if Dimitri forgets me.

"I'm so sorry Lissa." I said as I broke down in tears once more. "I just don't know what to do without Dimitri."

"Rose, your world would not end just because of one man. You hear me?"

_She might as well know it now. _I told myself.

"He _is_ my world, Lissa." I said as I bowed down my head.

"I understand. It's exactly the way I feel about Christian." Now, that confused me. She was willing to save my life first rather than Christian.

"Then, why did you say…" I trailed off, not knowing how to continue my sentence. Lucky for me, Lissa was smart.

"It's all true. I would save your life first, but saving it first does not mean I would allow Christian to die, now does it?"

I chuckled a bit. She had a point. "And if Fireboy did die, you could bring him back."

"True," she said as she let out a chuckle of her own. "Now, today is not supposed to be tear day, right?"

I wiped off the tears in my face. "This crying is making me look like a Strigoi."

"Oh, Rose," she sighed.

Suddenly, Lissa's phone rang.

'Kirova.' She mouthed; I nodded.

"Hello?" She said as she pressed the tiny green button on her phone.

"Yes, she's here with me."

….

"Oh, she must have turned it off."

….

"Yes, Headmistress, I will inform her. Thank you." Those were her last words before she ended the conversation she had.

"So, what did the old witch want?" I asked in the manner I always did.

"She said that you should start again." Okay, that was vague, but something was telling me whatever she wanted to say was not so good.

"Start what again?" I asked.

"Again. Gym. Training. Before and after classes. Start tomorrow." It was so not Lissa to say things like that, but I got the meaning of what she wanted to say, but did not have any guts to.

_Before and after combat trainings with Dimitri Belikov are starting again tomorrow in the gym._

I sighed.

_Damn this world._

------

Okay, so it's somewhat a cliffhanger since you do not know what would happen between the two as they restart their practices, but oh well, I'll leave your imaginations for that. LOL.

Anyways, guys, I really do hope that you review because there quite a number of readers but only a few are actually reviewing. :|

**I would really like to hear from you! :)**

xo, ChristAineXtine


	5. Truce: Made

Sorry for the delay, but here is fifth chapter for you all! :)

Credits go to the world's next Anne Rice, Richelle Mead! :)

------

**CHAPTER 5:**** TRUCE: MADE**

I went inside the gym, only to find a very displeased-looking Dimitri sitting on a chair with a Western Novel entitled "Shane" by Jack Shchaefer.

"You are late, Miss Hathaway." He said in a tone so cold as he switched his attention from his book to me for a second.

If not in a very, then, in a quite sarcastic manner, I mumbled in an audible voice, "As if something's new with that, Dimitri."

"Miss Hathaway, didn't I already remind you to address me formally?" There was a hint of being outraged in his voice, but his 'guardian mask' did not fade away from his face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, _Guardian Belikov_." I emphasized his name.

He let out a sigh before he stood up and stood at least two feet in front of me. "Would you care to explain why you are not on time, Miss Hathaway?"

This whole 'Miss Hathaway' crap is seriously getting into my last nerves.

I gave him the best smile that I could before I spoke, "No, I would not wish to bother explaining to you the cause of my tardiness."

"It was not a question; it was a command." His face was as hard as stone.

"Whatever." I so did not come here to be given a lecture on punctuality and all that crap. "I am going out for my _usual_ laps, in case you forgot."

And with that, off I went out the doors and onto the track to complete my laps the _before-Strigoi-attack_ Dimitri always made me do. I was about to finish my fifth lap and start with my sixth when I heard Dimi--- I mean, Guardian Belikov's voice.

"Hathaway, back in the gym _now._"

Being the obedient (please take a very good note of the sarcasm in this part) student that I was, I ran past my mentor and headed to the gym, slamming the door in the process.

"Please learn to slam the door properly next time." His voice was stern.

"I was not done with my laps, you know?" I looked anywhere, but his beautiful brown eyes.

"How many laps did you use to do?" He asked.

"You mean how many laps _you_ made me do? Well, let's see. The minimum number of hell I would have gone through was ten laps, as for the maximum, I do not know what was running through that big brain of yours since it always increased; never decreased."

He put one hand on his chin and had a thoughtful expression. "I see, well you will only do five laps starting from now on and you will immediately come in here to the gym to practice staking those dummies I set up."

I turned around and sure enough there were like twenty dummies which were about half a feet taller than I was. "What vitamins did these dummies take because last time I checked, I was at least two inches taller than them?!"

"Those were the dummies used by the freshmen. Since you have encountered real Strigoi two days ago, it is time to take things to the next level with your training."

"Blah blah blah. Will I still spar with you? And where is my stake?"

"You will only spar with me for three days out of the six days that we will be meeting." He said, before he pulled out a practice stake from his duster and handed it over to me.

"But, why?!" I was probably whining, but hell to that!

"What do you mean why?" He asked doing the one-eyebrow-raised.

"I always look forward to sparring with you. I still need to beat your ass." That was just _partly_ the reason, but he could buy it.

"Haven't you beaten me before?" He asked.

"Once." I replied. "On the field experience before the attack when you were playing Strigoi along with Jean and Yuri."

"Guardian Jean and Guardian Yuri." He corrected.

"Whatever," I sighed. "You will get used to this attitude again, Dimitri – just like before."

"If you keep on calling me by my first name, I might as well do the same to you, _Rosemarie_." Why can't he just have used Rose instead of Rosemarie?

"Actually, I prefer Rose better than Rosemarie."

"And I prefer Guardian Belikov than Dimitri."

Oh, damn.

"Well, if I can call you Dimitri, then I guess Rosemarie is fine." I was hoping he would do something about it, but apparently not.

"Well then, Rosemarie, if that's what you want." His guardian face never left his face; not even once.

"Ugh!" I stomped all the way to the dummies and began staking them as fast as I could, letting out my anger and frustration on them.

"Rosemarie, stop." Dimitri said as I was about to stake the third dummy.

"What now?!" I spat out. I was pissed, alright.

He walked towards me and grabbed the practice stake from my position, gently brushing his hand with mine for a millisecond, but, boy, it was enough to send me flying to Planet Lalala.

"Calm yourself down, alright?" If he was the previous Dimitri, he would of have had a gentle voice and not the furious voice this Dimitri has right now.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Dimitri Belikov! Do not tell me to calm down because nothing you would do would make me! I am going through such a hard time in my life and all you are doing is standing right there, giving me all those crap about punctuality, formality and calming down! So, if you want me so badly to become the Rose Hathaway that I am – oh wait, that's Rosemarie for you – then stop being such an idiot not to realize that I, too, have feelings." I was in rage, but so what?!

"You're out of line. You do _not_ talk to your instructor like that." His voice was hard and sharp, but it did not make me flinch _anymore._

"Oh, great, now you are quoting the old Dimitri." I scoffed.

"What do you mean?" He asked; confusion was written all over his face.

"Nothing you need to know of." I felt as if there was no use of telling him that what he just said were the _exact_ words and tone he used when he joined the conversation between Alberta and me when the assignments for the field experience was given.

"Rosemarie, wait." He said, gently holding my wrist.

I wiggled my hand away from his grip as much as I hate to do it. "I'm out of here," and with those words said, I grabbed my duffle bag and went out the gym, leaving Dimitri, probably deep in thought.

I went back to my room and into my bathroom where I took a long bath – something that I really needed. I wanted to cry, but the tears just wouldn't come out. Oh damn. When I didn't want them to come out, they do and now that I want them to, they don't.

Great. Just great.

After half an hour or so, I reluctantly left the bathroom and got changed into a plain white t-shirt which had the words, "I kick ass" capitalized. I wore skinny jeans to match it and wore plain white slippers. It was unlike Rose Hathaway to wear this, but I was so not in the mood to wear fashionable clothes. I headed down the cafeteria to eat lunch with Lissa and the rest.

"Someone is not in a good mood today." I heard Christian say as I sat down on the table with a chocolate-glazed doughnut and a cup of coffee on my tray.

I did not bother to give any answer to the fire-using Moroi, instead, I just took a bite of my doughnut.

"Aww look at that, Christian Ozera has finally rendered Rose Hathaway speechless." He seriously did not know how to pick the right timing for all his remarks.

"Shut up!" I hissed at him, putting as much venom as I could in my voice.

He seemed to have notice that I was seriously not in the mood, so he backed off.

"Rose, what's up?" Eddie, who was sitting across me, asked.

I gave him a glare. "What do you think, smartass?"

That shut him up.

"Chill, little dhampir." Adrian, who was sitting beside me, said, as he placed a hand on my shoulder with a grin spread across his face.

I slapped his hand. "Not in the mood, Adrian."

'_Rose, what happened?' _Lissa asked through the bond. She was probably scared that I might snap at her, so she didn't bother asking in front of the others.

"Nothing, Dimitri – I mean _Guardian Belikov_ was just being an ass." I casually said.

"What did Belikov do this time?" Adrian asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, Ivashkov." I gave him a sideways glance.

No one asked anything after that, but I could feel Lissa's worry through the bond. Adrian asked if Eddie and he could hang out after classes, but Eddie refused saying he still had field experience and he needed to guard Lissa. Lissa chirped in saying the five of us could hang out – myself included since Christian was my duty. But, their planning was disturbed by a Russian-laced voice.

"Rose, could we talk for a while?"

"Well, look who finally learned to say my name right." I sarcastically remarked, not bothering to look at Dimitri.

"Rose, just talk to Guardian Belikov, I think it's something important." Lissa said.

Oh, what the hell did she think she was doing?

"Fine." I gave an exasperated sigh and walked away from the table without saying another word.

I headed to the deserted hallways, near my locker and turned towards Dimitri. "What do you want?"

The next words he said caught me off guard once more, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I snapped at him.

"For what happened back there in the gym." He explained.

"Don't worry, I'll get used to the _new_ Dimitri as time passes by." I rolled my eyes.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"Whatever." I started to walk away again, but I was unsuccessful because Dimitri grabbed my wrist once again.

"You love walking away, don't you?" He asked in a gentle manner.

Sarcasm got the best of me today so I said, "Glad you noticed, Guardian Belikov."

"Is this because of the name calling Rosemarie Hathaway?" He asked.

"What do you mean name calling?" I asked back.

"Fine. You can call me Dimitri as long as we are training in the gym, but when we are in large crowds, you must address me formally." Wow, did he just say that? Did the new Dimitri Belikov just turn softer on me?

"I'll call you what the hell I want to call you, got it?" I told him, looking directly into those brown eyes that make me weak at knees.

"Rose, what do you want me to do so that we could both call it a truce?"

"You can't do it." I said in a very emotionless voice.

"Tell me." He said in a voice that seemed to be an order, but it was just too gentle to be one.

"I want the old Dimitri back. Could you do that?" I asked him whilst I stared deeply into his eyes.

"I'll try – only if you forgive me." He said with the half-smile he so used to give me before.

"Fine. I forgive you. Happy?" I told him with a smile of my own.

Damn. My mood turned from pissed off to happy? Ironic how the man who pissed me off is the same man who made me happy, huh? I guess he still has that effect on me after the hell I have gone through because of him.

"Truce?" He asked, holding out his hand in front of me.

"Truce." I said as I shook his hand and it made me feel electrified as hell, so I quickly released it before I lose the self-control Dimitri oh-so patiently taught me.

A month and more passed and things between Dimitri and me got better. I should have been having the feeling of falling in love all over again, but no, I was falling in love _deeper _this time. After our trainings if we still had time, he would ask me what we used to do and all the past stuffs and I would gladly narrate to him stories of us, but I never had the guts to tell him that I was in love with him (and still am) and that he returned those feelings too.

There was one day, however, that I was not able to attend school because I had a killer headache when I woke up to get ready for my lessons with him. So, I texted him saying I would not be able to go since I was not feeling well. He told me to go get checked up in the clinic and I just told him it would be gone if I get some more sleep.

But, boy was I wrong.

When I stood up from bed, I suddenly felt nauseous and I quickly ran to the bathroom and began to throw up – just in time for my door to open.

"Rose?" A voice I so did not want to see me in this state spoke.

----------

Alright, I'm done with this chapter! HAHA. :)) Anyways, it's a cliffhanger, so yeahh… :D

Thank you so much for all those people who reviewed and I promise all of you that I will post the next chapter immediately! :D

**Your reviews are highly appreciated! :D :)**

xo, ChristAineXtine


	6. Conversation: Gone Wrong

_Hey y'all! :D I decided to __**change the summary**__ since the __three shocking words__ (Who are you?) of Dimitri was already released on the second chapter. HAHA. Don't worry there would be a lot of revelations in the upcoming chapter. So, tell me what you think about the new summary! :) _

_BTW, I __intentionally__ made the story's pace somewhat "abrupt" In the previous chapter because I wanted to write flashbacks. HAHA. So, there: expect flashbacks to occur as the story goes. :p_

Anyways, enough with the blabber, here is the sixth chapter. :) Hope you would all like it! :)

------

**CHAPTER 6:**** CONVERSATION: GONE WRONG **

_Uh-oh._

That was the only thing in my mind when I heard the voice. I immediately reached for the door with my feet, since my hands were holding my hair at that moment, and slammed it shut.

"Don't you dare come in!" I somewhat screamed – hoping that would do the trick.

But, boy was I wrong. That person was just as stubborn as me.

"But, Rose, I could help you!"

Okay, maybe not exactly like me, but hey at that moment _she_ did not know how to follow the given instructions.

"Lissa, not now, please." I said as I flushed down the wastes I just puked out then I moved over the sink to gargle since I was feeling so filthy.

"Tell me where the pain is and I will heal you."

"Liss, I am fine, really. Don't waste your energy on me."I told her after I gargled.

I stepped out of the bathroom and stood in front of my full-length mirror, grabbed my brush and began to fix my very disordered hair. While I did so, I heard Lissa mumble a somewhat disappointed "fine" which made me let out a small chuckle.

She looked at me as if I was crazy. "What are you laughing about?"

"Oh nothing," I said as I put down the brush on the table beside my closet before I walked over to Lissa until I was directly in front of her, then I pinched her cheeks. "You are just so adorable, my little princess best friend."

"Hey!" She said with a pout before folding her arms across her chest.

I let out another chuckle and went back to my bed and sat on it with Lissa doing exact same thing.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast or attend your classes?" She asked. "Wait, what about your combat practices with Guardian Belikov? Did you forget it?"

"Whoa, calm down with the questions Lissa." I said as I raised both my hands in a surrendering position. "First, I don't feel like eating breakfast – afraid that I might puke my guts out again. Second, I think I am just going to stay here in my room until I feel a lot better. As for my training with Dimitri, I already told him I'm not feeling well and he just told me to get checked up. As for the last question, nope, I did not forget it." I had a smug look on my face as I answered all the questions she threw at it.

"Oh, I see," was her simple reply.

I _pretended_ to look hurt. "I answered all of your questions and 'oh, I see' is the only thing you could say?!"

She giggled. "I'm sorry. I mean, good job Wosemawie." She sounded like a total kid.

I playfully and gently smacked her arm. "Shut up, Vasiwisa."

We both giggled after that.

She probably spent around ten to fifteen minutes inside my room and we simply chatted, but just like the saying 'nothing lasts forever' goes, Lissa had to go since her stomach was commanding her to. She also had plans to meet her Fire-using Moroi lover boy who is also my charge for the field experience.

Then, it hit me.

Damn. How could I forget it? The last thing I wanted right now was to have points deducted from my field experience. My body was telling me to take a rest and if anything goes wrong, I would go to the clinic while my stubborn mind, on the other hand, was telling me to get up and bear the pain since after graduation, no small pain would be the hindrance from protecting my Moroi charge – Lissa. Hey, surprise, surprise, the latter won – and I am guessing you would have known it considering the fact that I just described my mind as stubborn. No lie in there, folks.

Reluctantly I got up from my bed, fixed it and went to the bathroom to change.

I wore jeans which read halfway down my thighs and a red tank top with a checkered black and white polo shirt over it. For my feet, I decided to wear chucks since I might be kicking some Guardians' asses; or Strigoi-wannabee-Guardians in their case. I pulled my hair in a high ponytail, my two _molnija_ marks being showed.

I sighed as I went out to meet Christian and the rest in the cafeteria.

"Look who decided to show up," Eddie said with a laugh as he saw me walk towards their way.

"Oh, shut up, Eddie, like I told Adrian, clearly, my stunning beauty has clouded your mind." I replied with a grin across my face.

"Very true, Little Dhampir." Christian chirped in, mocking Adrian as he joined the on-going conversation.

"Did the Adrian disorder suddenly spread around campus?" It was more like a rhetorical question, I don't know why, but I just felt like saying it.

"Let's hope not, shall we?" Lissa said with a giggle.

"Right," I said as I sat down. "It was a rhetorical question, Liss. No one needed to answer it."

"Well, I'm certainly not letting you have the last word, today, Little Wose." She was obviously going back to the little teasing we had in my room.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"Anyways, change topic, didn't you say you weren't feeling well today?" Lissa asked; concern evident through the bond.

"Yes, I am not feeling well, but this would not be the reason why I would have a low grade in my field experience. Right, Christian?"

At the corner of my eye, I saw that Christian shook his head before he said, "right" in the sarcastic tone he always used.

"What are we going to do with you, Rose?" Lissa asked – obviously a rhetorical question, so I did not bother answering; nor did anyone else on the table.

After what seemed like three minutes or whatever, I had nothing else to do but hold my head and curse as my non-Strigoi and non-ghost-seeing headache came.

"Shit."

"Oh my gosh! Rose, are you alright?" It was obviously Lissa.

"No," I snapped.

I could feel her emotions through the bond: frightened, panicked and most of all concerned. That was making me feel even worse.

"Is everything alright here?" I heard another voice pipe in but I was too distracted by fucking headache to even give a damn.

"Rose is having a major headache," Lissa politely replied to the stranger… or so at least he was to me.

"Let's get you to the clinic," was the last thing I heard before I got scooped up by two strong arms.

"Dimitri?" was probably the last thing I said before my vision faded to black.

I woke up later that day on what seemed to be my second home: the clinic. I took in my surroundings and saw a bouquet of flowers on my bedside table. I took the note on it and it said:

_Get well soon, Little Dhampir. Love, Your Favorite Moroi._

The door suddenly opened and in came a boy I so did not expect to see. Okay, well maybe I expected, but I _did not_ _want_ to see him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, that is a nice way to say hello." He said as he sat on the seat beside my bed.

"Shut up, Ivashkov." I said. I don't know why, but after several seconds, I felt guilty. Yes, weird, but that was what I felt. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just have this whole major weird feeling today."

"It's okay." He said as he let out a smile.

His next words stunned me though.

"You are deeply in love with Belikov, right?"

"What?" I asked, obviously astounded.

"You thought I was Belikov when I carried you from the cafeteria." He simply said.

"It is either you have been working out or I lost a lot of weight." I told him. I still can't believe that a Moroi would be the one saving my pretty butt.

"Go with the latter, Little Dhampir. You were lighter than I expected you to be." He said.

As much as I hate to admit it, Adrian saved my life, so I owe him a thank you.

"Thanks." I said as I bowed my head down and played with my polo's buttons.

"Awwwe, is Rose Hathaway blushing?" He teased.

Sarcasm, take note of that. "Why, of course, Lord Ivashkov. I was so flattered with what you did for me. And yes, I am so red… _with fury_."

"Careful, your aura is changing again." He said with a grin plastered on his face which made him look _more_ like the idiot that he already was.

"Like that is something new." I rolled my eyes.

Adrian gave out a light chuckle after that.

"Can I go out of this hellhole now? It is so boring in here!" I complained while I looked at Adrian with pleading eyes.

"Actually, you are allowed to go out the moment you woke up."

Well, that's a bummer.

"What?!" I shrieked.

"Chill. You were but Dr. Olendzki wanted to discuss some important matters with you." He said with a smile – well, he always talked to me with a smile.

"Then where the hell is she?!" I asked, completely annoyed.

"She is out, getting food." He explained.

I sighed as I lay back down on the pillow.

I seemed to have fallen asleep because when I woke up, Adrian was nowhere in sight and Dr. Olendzki just came in the room with her beloved clipboard on her left hand and a pen on her right.

"I see you are up, Rose." She said as she hovered over me.

"How long was I out?" I asked, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"I came back about thirty minutes ago and Mr. Ivashkov told me you fell asleep ten minutes before, so thirty plus ten results to forty." She said while her eyes were set on what appeared to be my medical record.

At that moment, I so wanted to tell her I was not dumb and that I could do simple math, but decided to shrug her comment off.

"So, can I go now?" I asked her.

"Before that, I need to ask you some questions." She said as she sat down on the chair where Adrian used to.

"Go on with the interrogation." I said with a sigh.

"First, have you been feeling anything unusual?" She asked.

Vague question, so I replied, "define unusual."

"Unusual things like nausea, vomiting, mood swings and other things?"

I gave her a weird look. "I don't know. I did not bother to notice changes in my body."

"Well, when was your last period?"

Okay, I seriously knew where this conversation was going and I did not like it.

But, seriously, I just noticed it now – my last period was _before_ the night of the Strigoi attack over a month ago and that only means one thing…

-----

Again, cliffhanger. LOL. But, I'm guessing you know something that I think you know. HAHA.

Anyways, thank you to all the people who reviewed! :)

**YOUR REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED! :)**

xo, ChristAineXtine


	7. Bombs: Dropped

Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and placed this story on their alert list. :)

_I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D_

Anyways, to answer all those questions running through your minds, here is the seventh chapter! :)

Credits go to the superb Richelle Mead! :)

**P.S I had to rack my brain hard **_**the most **_**for this chapter. LOL.**

xxx

**CHAPTER 7:**** BOMBS: DROPPED**

I was now seated on St. Vladimir's Headmistress Ellen Kirova's office while I waited for her. But, I could not help myself but think back to the earlier conversation I had with Dr. Olendzki in the clinic. The confirmation that I was indeed what I did not expect me to be, to say the least.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Not answering her previous question, I told her, "What you are asking me right now are pregnancy questions. Is that what you think I am?"_

_She had a plain look on her face. "Yes, I __know__ you are pregnant because while you were out I took a blood sample from you and examined it. Clearly, it showed that you were seven weeks pregnant."_

"_Hell no! That is impossible! I only slept with a man once and it is impossible for me to have a child with him!" I was outraged alright, but that did not mean I lost my mind enough to blurt out the name of Dimitri Belikov._

"_Well, if you are so sure about using protection with this Moroi, then maybe it broke halfway." For a doctor, she was crazy to immediately jump into conclusions._

_Newsflash: I so did not tell her that I slept with a Moroi. And what was worse was I felt that the Moroi she had in mind was the jackass Adrian Ivashkov._

"_I did not sleep with a Moroi alright." I told her, pissed._

"_Then, you slept with a fellow novice?" She asked with eyes wide open._

_Jeesh, if just said 'Dhampir' it would have been a whole lot easier._

_"Nope" I said as I pursed my lips together._

"_Then, who did you sleep with?" She was obviously confused as hell._

"_Well, I slept with a Dhampir who is not a novice…" I trailed off._

_Gladly, she did not push it and just said, "Well, Miss Hathaway, your situation is extremely weird, so I shall send you to Headmistress Kirova's office to further explain yourself."_

_Oh, that bitch._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

That is the reason why I am here now: to explain myself but hell, I don't even have a single idea on where to start once Kirova interrogates me.

After five more minutes of sitting there, Kirova finally came in with the head of Guardians in the academy – Alberta Petrov.

"Rose, you have some explaining to do." The old witch said as she sat on her chair.

Alberta, on the other hand, sat at the chair at my side which was at least two feet apart from where I was sitting.

"Funny, don't you think? You are telling me that I have some explaining to do because every single damned time I come here, the only thing I do is to explain myself." I sarcastically said as I rolled my eyes.

"Rose, please be careful with your words." Alberta said in a somewhat whisper.

I only gave her a 'are you serious; question mark' look.

"I got this Guardian Petrov." Kirova told Alberta before she turned to me. "Do not beat around the bush, Miss Hathaway, who did you sleep with? Not a Moroi, but a Dhampir who, at the same time, is not a novice."

The last words Kirova said seemed like a riddle; actually, it was _my_ riddle.

"Well, why don't you solve that riddle for yourself Headmistress? The answer is embedded between the lines." I scoffed.

"Rose, did you sleep with a Guardian?" Alberta joined in the conversation.

"Why, what do you think?" I answered her question with a question – just like what my therapist, Deirdre said.

"Is it Guardian Belikov?" Kirova asked, seriousness written all over her face.

"If I say yes, promise me you would not strip Dimitri off his Guardian title and that you would not expel me." I told Kirova as I stared intensely at her.

"Don't worry; I was not planning on doing such thing." Kirova explained which total surprised me. "And I take that as a yes, Rose; right?"

I bowed down my head and nodded _like_ a little girl who was caught stealing candies from her mother's room in the middle of the night.

"Oh God." I heard Alberta softly say from beside me.

I looked at her way only to find her closing her eyes as she shook her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked Alberta; my voice panicked.

"See for yourself;" Kirova said as she handed me a folder of what seemed to be a record.

"What is this?" I asked as I got the folder from her grasp.

"That folder," she said as she pointed at it, "contains all things you need to know about Guardian Belikov."

"I would not go to jail for looking at this, right?" I joked to lighten up the tense mood which was embracing us.

Kirova and Alberta did not bother saying anything after that. So, I let them be as I mumbled a low "fine."

When I opened the folder, it blew me off. "Headmistress, I don't think this is Dimitri's."

"It is." She told me indifferently.

At that moment I would of have had said damn, but now – _shit _was more like it. I took another glance at the name written on top and odd sensations were running through my body.

_Dimitri Ivashkov._

That was the birth name of Dimitri – he was born on the tenth of October year 1985 in the Royal Court at 10:38 in the morning (vampire world, but it was 10:38 in the evening in the human world). His parents were Nathan Ivashkov and Daniella Lazar-Ivashkov. His brother was Adrian Ivashkov.

Both his parents were Royal. The Lazars were the fifth biggest clan of the Royal Morois, next to the Dashkovs.

"How could this happen?" I asked in a very soft voice.

"Dimitri was a son of two royal Morois, thus making him a Moroi himself. His parents were forced to bring him away from the Royal Court since attacks were going on at that time and the Strigois were only after Dimitri because he had very rare potentials that were already showing even when he was still five months old. He learned how to walk and talk earlier than any other Morois which only happened once in history – to St. Vladimir. I'm sure you know about him, right?"

I nodded. God, everything was so messed up.

"Well, Dimitri was just like him: a Spirit user. The only difference is that Dimitri does not need to drink blood in order to live; he just needed to eat normal foods for energy. So far, Dimitri is the _only_ Moroi in history to have this ability. Going back, Lord and Lady Ivashkov sent Dimitri to a Dhampir commune in Russia and pretty much, he adapted to the nature there, so he learned Russian culture, Russian language and all that. The Belikovs were very kind enough to take him in. Dimitri's parents, however, were worried nonetheless about their child's security, so they ordered a Moroi leader of gangsters to watch after him. The name of the Moroi was Ibrahim Mazur. There was a deal made with the Belikovs that once Dimitri turned twenty-two, right after he finished college, he would be sent here in St. Vladimir's Academy where he was safe." She paused for a while to look at me. "Are you still with me, Rose?"

I did not know what to say, so I simply nodded _again_.

"Okay, so Dimitri turned twenty-two and he arrived at the academy two days after you ran away with Princess Vasilisa. Unexpectedly, he grew up with the idea that he was a Dhampir, so he enrolled himself in an Academy back in Russia and needless to say, the academy were clueless that they were training a Moroi to become a Guardian. According to Mr. Mazur, he wanted to intervene, but seeing as how Dimitri tried his very best to excel, he decided to let him be. Days passed and Dimitri improved more and more until he became the best trained novice there ever was."

"What was the name of the Academy?" I knew it was random, but I wanted to ask. Mind you, my voice still did not regain its normality when I asked that question; it was still soft and gentle – like Lissa's.

"The name was 'The Academy of Prince Sviatoslav.' It was named after and in honor of the Grand Prince of Russia, Sviatoslav I of Kiev who was also the father of our school's namesake, St. Vladimir." She explained.

I must admit the names were hard to pronounce and if I gave a shot at pronouncing them, they would not roll off my tongue nicely. "Okay, go on with your Dimitri story."

"Dimitri took up college in the same academy and his charge that time was Ivan Ivashkov, they got along very well according to Ibrahim, but sadly Ivan died -" I cut her off.

"Don't worry, Dimitri told me the story about that before, skip that part, please."

"Well, then, after the loss of Ivan, Dimitri was sent here to St. Vladimir's. Somehow, the Strigois were no longer able to trace him down thanks to the very wonderful protection of Mr. Mazur and his mob, as we call it. Well, at least not until the night of the Strigoi attack recently."

"What makes you say Strigoi are indeed after Dimitri?" I asked with a quizzical look.

"Why do you think they wanted to turn him rather than kill him back in the cave?" She asked back.

"That does not prove anything, maybe the Strigoi wanted to turn him because he was well-built and a good fighter, so if Dimitri now plus Strigoi abilities will become unstoppable, thus the Strigois would have the upper hand against the Guardians…" I trailed off. "…because they have Dimitri – if he was Strigoi, that is." My Rose-ness was coming back _slowly_ now.

"You have a theory, Miss Hathaway, but sadly, no." I frowned. "If Strigois only wanted that then they would of have had turned deceased Guardian Arthur Schoenberg. But no, they chose to kill him. Dimitri is a different case, Rose."

"Could the Strigois distinguish him from the others?" I asked again.

"Yes. As you already know, Strigois have special abilities; they could smell the scent of the vampires and humans. Meaning, they would know if the vampire is a Dhampir or Moroi." Before she continued she paused for a while to ask me a question. "Did you see the Strigoi who tackled Dimitri down back in the cave?"

"It was a blond one; I don't really remember his exact looks, but if I see that son of a bitch again – which I doubt – I would recognize him."

"Ah, just like I guessed. That Strigoi was Nathan. He used to be a Moroi who was close to the Dragomirs." Well, no wonder he knew me. "He is somewhat the leader of the Strigois from what we have observed because he was trained by Galina, an instructor of Dimitri in his combat classes back when he was in high school who unfortunately got turned; and let's just say she has been Strigoi for quite a long time already."

"Why the hell didn't just that Galina boy or girl whatever join the attacks?"

"Well, Galina, who is a she, is like the head of Strigois and according to my sources, they have this thing like an office back in Russia where humans help them out and they plan out their attacks or something to that thought."

"Well, if the Strigois are out for Dimitri, then why do you still let him fight with the other Guardians?"

Alberta was the one who answered that question. "Because Guardian Belikov is just as stubborn as you Rose when it comes to fighting, nothing will stop him from fighting."

I smiled. That was one thing Dimitri and I shared in common: we were stubborn, to say the least.

A thought suddenly popped out in my mind. "Wait, after Lissa and I graduates, Dimitri is Lissa's sanctioned guardian, right?" The two older women nodded. "Why would you bring him back to the Royal Court if his parents sent him out to be safe?"

"During the time Dimitri was born, there were no wards _yet_; only Guardians. Now, there are wards set up at the court, so it is safe. Plus, Lord and Lady Ivashkov would like to see their son. After they sent Dimitri to Russia to be secured, they never saw him again; not even when you were in the Royal Court because they were out on a vacation in, I'm not really sure, but I think it was in Atlanta." Kirova answered.

I nodded, but questions were popping out of my mind. "Wait, if Dimitri is a Moroi, then why is he so strong and so fast?"

"Years of training." Alberta replied like it was so easy to figure out – which it was.

"Oh, I see." I nodded my head. "By the way, Headmistress Kirova, how did you know all those things about Dimitri's childhood?"

She gave out a small smile. "I used to be a Guardian of Lord Ivashkov. But, when the previous Headmistress of this Academy, Sofia Karp passed away in that awful accident, I was sent here and you know the rest."

Well, that explains it. Sofia Karp was, yes, the twin sister of late Sonya Karp. She died while she was on her way back to the Academy because of a car accident – I don't know the exact details, but main point of her death: it was a car accident that took her life away.

"One more question, does Dimitri know that he is a Moroi?" I was unsure if I wanted to hear their answers, but I wanted to know.

"This will be the last question we would answer Miss Hathaway. If you would have any further questions, you should just go ask Dimitri for himself." Kirova said as I nodded in agreement.

Then, both women nodded.

_Oh, screw Dimitri!_

I immediately stood up and set off; ready to kill Dimitri with my ear-piercing words, but Kirova stopped me.

"Rose, don't think that just because we had a lot of stories to tell you, it means we forgot that we needed to talk about your current situation."

Oh, damn. After all the bombs dropped today, they would not let me go off because they wanted to talk to me about my pregnancy.

Yep, no questions were asked; I was pregnant because I am Dhampir and Dimitri is a Moroi who acts like a Dhampir – as crazy as that may sound, but yeah.

There was a sudden knock on the door, Kirova openly told whoever the person was to come in but heck, I was fated to be doomed because in _he _came.

_Dimitri._

xxx

First up, Rose _does not_ know Ibrahim Mazur is her father. Let me clear that up. :)

Second, I'm kind of changing some of the things that Richelle Mead did to her story, so yeah… :D

Third, I did a lot of brainstorming and brain-racking, as well as research for this chapter and as for the namesake of the Academy in Russia, yes that person existed and he is indeed the "Grand Prince of Russia" :)

Fourth, I hope you weren't lost with the explanations in this chapter. :D

**Fifth****, Please oh please review guys. :D Your reviews **_**greatly**_** inspire me to continuously write this story with a smile. :D**

Okay, I don't know if you guys would treat this as a 'cliffhanger,' but I'm sorry if there were no Dimitri-Rose interactions, but I will make it up to you in the next chapter, alrighty? :D

My brain is practically twisted as hell from all the thinking and researching I did with this chapter. LOL. So, I'm off to rest and brainstorm. :)

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED! :)**

xo, ChristAineXtine


	8. Cousin: Met

Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and placed this story on your alert list. :)

Alrighty, some of you might be confused why Kirova was a Guardian of Dimitri's parents, Aiden Demetrius Ivashkov and Alva Lazar-Ivashkov – since she is, afterall, a Moroi. Well, explanation is given on the _next_ chapter, so read on! LOL. :))

Here's the eighth chapter. :)

Credits go to the fantabulous Richelle Mead! :)

**P.S. Read the Author's note I inserted after this very chapter. **_**Thank you! **_

-------

**CHAPTER 8****: COUSIN: MET**

"Please take a seat, Guardian Belikov." Kirova said.

There were four seats opposite from Kirova's; two on the left and two on the right. There used to be only two when I was still in fifth grade, but that kind of changed since more students get in trouble with each other as the years passed by.

Dimitri took the seat _beside_ Alberta; across the seat beside me. Gosh, I did not know what I should have felt at that moment because my nervous system was not functioning pretty well. Mixed emotions were running through my veins such as _confusion_ because Kirova's earlier explanation of Dimitri's life totally made my head spin. Then there was that feeling of _disgust_ for myself for getting pregnant at such a young age, but the only good side of that was the father was the love of my life. There was also that feeling of _worry_ because I did not know how to tell Lissa and more importantly, my mother, this disturbing news. Lastly, there were those feelings of hatred and anger for Dimitri because he left out major information about his life which I should have known. I mean, come on, he was a Moroi – and he knew it – but he slept with me without protection. But, despite all those feelings, love still stood out and only God knows why.

I gave Kirova the look that says 'don't you dare tell him anything about what we talked about and that I know the real damn truth about him, you old witch.'

"What brings you here, Dimitri?" Alberta asked.

"I met Princess Vasilisa not less than twenty minutes ago and she was looking for Miss Hathaway -----" He began, but I cut him off to correct him.

"Rose."

He gave me a stern look before he went on with his explanation, "As I was saying, Princess Dragomir asked me to check on _Rose_ since, according to her, she was admitted to the clinic earlier."

"Well, I _was_."

"Rose." Kirova warned as I just shot her a glare.

I did not mind her warning whatever, instead, I turned to Dimitri. "Anyways, it is really nice to see you here, _Guardian Belikov_. We were just looking for you." I turned towards Alberta and Kirova. "Right, Guardian Petrov and Headmistress Kirova?" 

None of them gave a reply, but instead the two women gave me confused looks while Dimitri did his one raised eyebrow thing while he eyed me.

"Stop giving me those looks, people, it makes me feel weird. You are all eyeing me like I'm some freak-o who just came out from hell." I joked around, but no one seemed to get that it was a joke – maybe apart from Dimitri who had a small smile on his lips for a mere second.

"Quit playing around, Hathaway." Alberta's voice was stern.

"Alright, alright, well, Dimitri, we had a conversation earlier which involved you, and we kind of came up with the agreement that you would go softer on me on our training sessions…" I trailed off to check Dimitri's reaction, but there was no change; he still had his Guardian mask on. "…because I'm pregnant."

Alberta and Kirova's expressions were neutral and they seemed to have got the idea that I did not want to let Dimitri know that I know who he is, or specifically _what_ he is. I was glad that they both respected my decision at that moment even thought I knew that deep inside them, they so badly wanted to inform the Royal dude in the room. Well, maybe _man_ suits him more.

I swear, however, that Dimitri looked surprise for a moment, but it faded in a blink of an eye. Damn was he good at hiding those emotions that he would not let rush forth the surface. He switched his glance from me to both Alberta and Kirova.

"Is this true?" Oh, great, he doubted me.

"Yes, Guardian Belikov, it is true." Kirova said apathetically.

He nodded. "Alright, Rose, but could you meet me in the gym now after I talk to both Guardian Petrov and Headmistress Kirova _privately_."

"Sure thing, Guardian Belikov." I smiled then I turned to Kirova. "This means that I am free to go already, right?"

Kirova bowed her head down a little bit and placed her right hand on her skull and shook her head, along with a little noise – which I assumed to be a teeny tiny chuckle. "Yes, Miss Hathaway, you are free to go to the gym and wait for Guardian Belikov."

And with that, I brusquely walked to the gym and sat on the mini-bench while I waited for Dimitri – for a sermon, I guessed. But, who knows exactly what he wants to discuss with me?

I could not help but wonder however what the 'trio' were talking about and if Kirova and Alberta would slip out that I knew the real truth about Dimitri's life. His damned convoluted life.

I was getting more impatient as each minute passed by because Rose Hathaway was not the kind of girl who would just sit around doing nothing. After more or less several minutes of tedium, Dimitri finally came in and sat on _the same_ bench that I was sitting in – but with a distance of ten to twelve inches.

"So, why did you want to talk to me, Dimitri?" I did not want to have any of those awkward silent moments with this new Dimitri.

But can you blame if I was used to having the comfortable type of tranquility enveloping my _supposed-to-be_ Russian god and I?

"I wanted to talk to you about your trainings and your field experience con ----"

"What about them?" I quickly cut him off.

But that did not stop him from picking up where he trailed off.

"…considering your current situation." He gave me a stern look. "For your trainings, you would no longer spar with me because we do not want to jeopardize _your_ baby."

I must admit that when he said 'your' baby, I felt like I was being stabbed straight in the heart because technically, it was and is _our_ baby.

"Okay, so I get the whole training thing." I nodded my head slowly. "What about the, um, field experience?"

"Well, obviously, you _should_ not continue it due to the same reasons why the intensity of your training with me has decreased." He started, but I can't help myself because I just wanted to intervene.

And hell, I was outraged by what he just said. "You mean I should just fail because I'm damn pregnant?!" I shrieked.

"No, Rose, that's not what I meant." His voice did not become intense or anything like that, but it became gentler.

"Then, what the hell do you mean?! Get straight to your fucking point." I most certainly did not know if this anger was due to the pregnancy hormones or it was simply because I was furious at the man in front of me.

He seemed to have gotten the reason of my rage and my short_er_ temper, so he just did not mind and went straight to his point. "Headmistress Kirova, Guardian Petrov and I has a proposition for you and that is I would take over your field experience and be the one to protect Mr. Ozera from the fake Strigoi attacks of the other Guardians to the Novices. You, on the other hand, would need to write a five hundred to one thousand words essay about topics which will be chosen by Guardian Alto, your History teacher."

Oh wow. That was just terrific. Brilliant, even. Stan picking out the topics. I was in for a wild ride, alright.

"Fine," I mumbled with a low growl. "But only became I am pregnant that I am doing this."

Dimitri let out a sigh and before he could even get the chance to open his mouth to say a single word, or syllable, my cell phone rang. The caller ID read 'Lissa.'

I turned my back against Dimitri and answered the call.

"_Where are you right now?"_

"Well, that was a nice way to say 'hello.'

"_Oh, just answer the question, Rose."_

"Well, I'm in the gym right now with Dimitri. We are kind of having that whole teacher-student talk."

"_Oh, am I interrupting something in there?"_

"Don't worry, you're not. Anyways, what's up? Why the sudden call?

"_Well, I'm with the boys right now."_

The boys she was referring to were Adrian, Christian and Eddie. "Okay? What are you guys doing?"

"_We're hanging out here… in Adrian's guest house."_

"What the heck are you doing in there?!"

"_We wanted another view for a change and Adrian was kind enough to let us in his comfy house."_

"Alright, fine. Now what do you want?"

"_Well, duh, I want you to come over here. Wait, we want you to come over here. After your whole conversation with your mentor slash, oh, you know what I mean."_

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

I then closed my phone and turned back again to Dimitri who had an amused look written on his face. "What's with the look, Comrade?"

Oopsie.

"Comrade?" He asked.

"Oh, that was a name I used to call you before which you hate and now that I let it out in the open again, be ready to hear more of that." I teased him with a smile.

A part of me was glad that the whole pregnancy issue conversation was left behind. I stood up from where I was sitting, only to be questioned by my mentor. Typical.

"Where are you going?" He eyed me cynically.

"Oh, Lissa wanted to hang out with the others, so I'm heading out for Adrian's room – or guest house, I mean." I knew Dimitri _used_ to hate Adrian because of me.

But like they say nothing lasts forever and maybe, _just maybe_, his hatred for him faded away with my memories in his mind.

"Adrian Ivashkov? Isn't he the Moroi who has a bad reputation?" He asked me.

The next words I said would have had pissed the old Dimitri, but not the new one. Hell, but I said it anyways.

"A reputation is just that: irrelevant. I have established a quite good relationship with Adrian the past few months and despite the fact that he might seem crazy, he's a good friend and I can rely on him." I smiled. "Anyways, I have to go now. Lissa's waiting. My best friend is waiting."

I took at least several steps already when Dimitri called out my name.

"May I ask who is the father?"

I turned around again to look at him and smiled. "Hint: you know him more than I do."

That should leave him hanging, but he deserves to twist that brain of his once in a while and it was kind of vague, but maybe he'll get what I meant.

Let's leave that to wherever or whoever.

When I was standing right in front of Adrian's door, I knocked three times and the owner opened the door – obviously.

"Little Dhampir, you missing me?" Adrian asked with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up, I would miss a Strigoi more than I would miss you, Adrian." I said as I stepped in and intentionally on his right foot as well.

"Ow," He grunted which made the crowd in his room smile.

There were six of us in the room. Adrian, Christian, Eddie, Lissa, I and another girl who had a long brown hair who was standing.

She was obviously a Moroi though – judging from her tall and slim frame; but she had sexy curves thrown in though. She had blue-gray eyes and she was beautiful. Stunning. But, compared to Lissa, I'd have to say my best friend was a hundred times prettier than her.

"Oh, by the little Dhampir, let me introduce to you, my cousin, Avery Lazar." Adrian said as he closed the door and walked until he was directly behind me.

I gave the Avery girl a smile.

"Hi," she said as she extended her hand which I gladly shook.

But, there was something in her voice that made me ill at ease – as crazy as that may sound.

Something which I could not exactly pinpoint. But, I will. _Trust me._

-------

Alright, since I revealed in the last chapter the name of Dimitri who was a Lazar, it's time to let new characters join in the story, don't you think so? Some of you might have probably forgotten about Avery and her possible appearance in this story, but here she is! :D

I'm sorry if the Dimitri-Rose moment I wrote was not romantic at all, but hey, considering Dimitri's current state, I don't think anything will be romantic… at least not for now. LOL. I'm mean, I know. :p

Here are three spoilers for the next chapter. Enjoy! :)

1. Rose and Lissa would have a _major_ talk.

2. Why Kirova was a Guardian would be explained

3. Rose and Dimitri will have a little moment of their own in a certain place which is not the gym.

As for whether or not Rose will tell Dimitri about her pregnancy and if Dimitri would remember Rose soon…. I'll leave that to you guys to guess. HAHA. :))

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) YOUR REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED. :)**

xo, ChristAineXtine


	9. Explaining Time: Interrupted

**Alright, this is going to be shorter than the last two chapters** and I'm sorry but I'm really exhausted and I need to rest. Sorry, guys.

By the way, the third spoiler I revealed in the previous chapter would not take place in this chapter right here, but on the next one. :D

Ninth chapter part I being served right now for you all.

Credits go to the amazing Richelle Mead! :)

-----

**CHAPTER 9****:** **EXPLAINING TIME: INTERRUPTED**

After the movie marathon we had in Adrian's house, we needed to go because it was almost curfew time. My thoughts were not completely focused on the movies we watched because my mind always seemed to drift off to thought of Avery. There was only one very important question on my mind that kept on repeating: _why does she have that kind of look once she watches my way?_

Whenever Avery glanced at me, she would always have that feigning innocence kind of look, but I could see right through it because I wasn't an idiot and it was quite obvious. Whenever she looks at me and I look back, she smiles. But she sometimes looks at me and I don't bother looking back, but I could see her from the corner of my eye. She would have that somewhat stoic look that seems to relay a message which, unfortunately, I have yet to figure out.

The last movie we watched was a movie of Katherine Heigl and Gerard Butler entitled "The Ugly Truth." It isn't new and it isn't that old, but it was a good movie and I learned something from it.

My Dimitri dilemma and pregnancy issue _are_ the ugly truths in life which I have to face.

"Adrian, thank you so much for letting us come over," I heard Lissa say once the movie credits rolled.

"It's no problem, cousin; you are all welcomed here anytime. Especially you, Rose." He said the last three words with a wink.

Christian and Eddie snickered, Lissa let out a soft giggle and Avery gave out a small smile. While I gave Adrian a glare. Oh, by the way, Lissa and Adrian are not really _cousins_ like Avery and Adrian. 'Cousin' was a term used by the Royal Morois to address each other indifferently.

"In your dreams, Adrian."

He smirked before he mysteriously said, "sure."

The others may not get what message he was trying to convey, but I did. I was going to have a nightmare tonight since Adrian would visit my dreams.

"Jackass," I muttered as soft as I could so no one would hear and luckily, no one did.

"Okay, so we should probably get going before Rose feels like beating the bloody hell out of you, Adrian." Lissa joked, but Adrian never ran out of side comments.

"Like I said back in the ski lodge, if you still remember little Dhampir, I'm a big fan of full-contact sports."

Damn. He still remembered that?

"Ivashkov, don't enter my dreams tonight or I might just kill you." I warned him with a glare before I stomped my way to his door.

"I'd love to see you try," was the last thing I heard Adrian say before I walked out of his house.

I heard a faded Lissa's voice say, "it was nice meeting you ,Avery. We should really hang out some other time."

Since I was assured that Lissa would be safe since there were wards and she was with Christian and Eddie. I was confident Eddie would protect her no matter what if a damned Strigoi suddenly pops out of nowhere. As for Christian, he was a badass, I'm sure of that; plus, he knows how to use his fire magic in an offensive way. Take what we did back in the attack before.

I safely arrived in my comfort zone: my room. I slowly lay down on my bed as I placed both of my hands on my head as I thought about my wrecked life.

I did not know which was worse out of all the things I was going through. If it was Dimitri forgetting me; me being pregnant with a Moroi who did not even inform me he was one even though he knew; how I would explain to my best friend everything that I just found out…

My thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door and I did not need to know who it was because I felt her through the bond.

"Come in, Lissa." I said – loud enough for her to hear.

She slowly opened the door as well as closed it silently.

"Hey," she said as she walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of it. "Are you alright?"

"Yep." I lied.

I did not just lie down because I wanted to think, but another reason is that my head was spinning due to the pregnancy. Damn it.

Lissa gave me a stern look. "I may not be able to know what you feel because the bond is only one-way, but I can tell when you are lying, Rosemarie Hathaway."

"I'm just having this fucking headache, _mom_." I grumbled.

I saw that Lissa had a very unimpressed look on her face out of the corner of my eye. She then plopped down beside me, but she wasn't exactly lying down like me; she lay down on her stomach was more like it.

"Come on, you can tell me anything, Rose." She said with sympathy written all over her face.

"That's the problem, Liss." I placed down my arms on both sides of my body. "I don't know where or how to start."

"Wait, you don't have cancer or any disease, right?" She asked with a questioning look.

I looked at her like she was crazy – like the looks Alberta and Kirova gave me back in the office. "No. Do you want me to have one?"

"Of course not, silly." She gently slapped my right hand. "I just wanted to lighten up the mood."

"Oh, I'm really sorry for acting all so weird, Liss." I apologized. "It's just these pregnancy hormones are already showing up."

I didn't even know I spilled out the beans until I finished saying that last line.

_Damn it._ There was only one thing to do now: wait and see Lissa's reaction.

"Oh," was the only thing she said. Obviously, the details did not sink in…_yet_.

"Yeah." I chuckled. I only hoped my nervousness was not so obvious, but hell, Lissa _always_ read through the lines.

"Wait, what?!" She shrieked out as her eyes grew wider. It seemed like a wonder to me why it did not pop out of her sockets.

"I'm pregnant." I finally let the cat out of the bag.

"Who's the father?" She asked – her voice somewhat sharp.

"Ivashkov."

"You slept with Adrian?!" Her voice was sharper and louder now.

I placed a hand over her mouth to keep any other _un_true words from being out in the air. "Shh, Lissa."

She was mumbling something under my hand, but I did not understand it. It was muffled, to say the least.

"I will let only remove my hand if you promise me no more screaming or raising of your voice because I don't want the world to get the idea that I slept with Adrian Ivashkov because I did not." I semi-whispered in her ear.

She mumbled something, but she finally nodded her head. So I did what I told her – I removed my hand from her pretty little mouth.

"If you didn't sleep with Adrian, then who is this Ivashkov guy you are talking about?" She hissed. I still didn't like her hissing, but I think it was better than her shouting.

"Dimitri." I turned away from her as I said his beautiful name.

"What?" She sounded confused. Really confused.

"He's a Moroi." I did not want any more questions from her so I began to tell her the same story Kirova and Alberta told me. Only that time, it was not _that_ detailed.

She seemed to have gotten all important facts and as she nodded, that confirmed the thought I had in mind. However, she had one question.

"Wait, why was Headmistress Kirova a Guardian of Lord Ivashkov if she is a Moroi?"

Luckily, while I waited for Dimitri in the gym, I kind of texted Alberta and asked her why Kirova was a Guardian. I told her that the reason would really be helpful if I had some explaining to do to Lissa.

"Well, apparently, before, non-Royal Morois were asked to become _indoor_ Guardians of the Royals. Meaning they would only guard the Royal Moroi _inside_ the place where they are living. Those kinds of Guardians no longer exist now though." I explained as she nodded her head.

Lissa opened her mouth, probably to ask something else, but she was stopped with the sudden knock of the door.

"Ugh," I groaned as I reluctantly got up from bed and headed for the door, ready to beat the crap out of whoever it was.

Yes, _it_. Little demon.

But, once I opened the door, the ones that actually met my eyes were those brown eyes that I so loved.

"Dimitri," I breathed out. "How long have you been there?"

"Quite a while." He replied plainly.

Oh, boy, he did not hear anything we talked about, right? I was pretty sure my voice was only audible enough for Lissa to hear.

"Did you hear anything Lissa and I talked about?" I asked with an inquiring look.

His face was as hard as stone after I asked that question and I noticed that his fists were clenched tightly together. "Nothing of much significance, only that Adrian Ivashkov is the father of your baby."

Oh, crap – he heard the Lissa shrieking 'you slept with Adrian?!' part. But, before I could even explain to him that it wasn't what he thought it was, Lissa interrupted with "Guardian Belikov?"

-------

I was about to stop it with Dimitri standing out in the door, but I decided not to be so mean. LMAO. But I still was… kind of. :))

**Anyways, please oh please review guys! I would really love reading feedbacks from you all! :) REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED & WANTED! :D**

Peace outt.

xo, ChristAineXtine


	10. Alone Time: Disturbed

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited! :) ILY, seriously. :p

This chapter is going to contain Dimitri-Rose moments, and that is inclusive of a **kissing scene**, so yeah --- read on and kindly review after. HAHA. :))

Also, I hope this will satisfy you since this is the longest chapter out of all the chapters so far. :D

Credits go to the incredible Richelle Mead! :)

-----

**CHAPTER 10**: **ALONE TIME: DISTURBED**

"Princess," Dimitri gave a slight bow of his head as a sign of respect to Lissa.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Headmistress Kirova wanted to talk to you and she asked me to look for you. I went to your room and apparently, you weren't there, so I decided to try Miss Hathaway's room." He said with his 'guardian mask' perfectly in place. "And it is already past curfew time, Princess, so you should really go back to your room before you get in trouble."

"I better get going then, Rose. I'll talk you tomorrow, alright?" She gave me a hug before she went with Dimitri.

They took about several steps already when _he_ turned around and told me, "By the way, Rose, practice later this morning will be cancelled. Meet me at the gates after your last class and don't be late."

I slammed my door. "Damn it," I cursed.

But I couldn't help but think about what Dimitri was up to his sleeves now. Why did he suddenly want me to meet up with him and at the gates? Was he out of his mind?!

Oh this was so messed up already. Again, let me go back to my _unsolved _list of misfortunes.

Dimitri forgot me. Check.

I'm pregnant and my baby's father does not know he is the damned father. Check.

Dimitri is a Moroi and a _moron_. Check.

And here's a new thing added to list: The father of my baby thinks I'm pregnant with his brother's child. Damn.

With nothing else left to do, I decided to take a long, hot shower to relax my body and mind. I was wearing my pajamas and made myself comfortable on my bed as the only light illuminating my room was the lamp on my bed stand. I didn't know how long I was staring into space. The only thing I remembered was I was praying that may I have a dream about Dimitri – a sweet and good one, for that matter. The next thing I knew after my vision went black was I was in _it _and _he_ was sitting down on the bed with a Western book in hand.

The cabin. Dimitri. And it was sunrise.

Was God being so generous that he was actually answering my prayers?

"Dimitri, what are you doing here?" I asked as I slowly walked towards him.

He shifted his attention from his book to me and when he saw me he gave out one of his rare smiles that I so loved before he returned to reading his book.

"Seriously, Comrade, you're choosing your book over me?" By the time I said that, I was already sitting down at the right side of my Royal god.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. I should know – I was staring at him the _entire_ time. His eyes clearly showed a look of amusement. He slowly placed his book down and held my right hand in between his two hands. I enjoyed our little momentum, so I slowly looked up at him as he gave me one of those loving looks he used to give me before the night of the attack.

I closed my eyes as I leaned towards him, hoping he would get what I was doing. Unfortunately, the only thing he did was a let out one of his rarely-heard laughs. It was rich and melodious and it made me fall in love with him even more.

I frowned, or more like pouted. "What are you laughing at?"

He gently pinched my nose. "Oh, nothing, you're just so cute, Roza."

Damn. How I miss that nickname of his for me. 'Roza' was my Russian name and he only used it when he was feeling affectionate.

"You mean, you remember me?" I had my hopes high when I asked him that question.

"How could I ever forget such a beautiful lady like you? You are like the epitome of perfection." He snaked his arm around my waist and I did not mind.

The next thing he did was completely unexpected yet I loved it. Time stopped as he brought his mouth down to mine and brushed it against my lips. It was slow at first but it came exhilarating and deep. But not deep enough to be considered a make out session.

I was the one who broke the kiss because I ran out of breath, but what I saw next completely ruined the moment.

I was no longer staring at Dimitri's beautiful features nor was I in the cabin anymore. I was staring into the devil's: Adrian's and we were sitting underneath a big oak tree in who knows where that was. I didn't care. I was pissed off because he intruded my amazing _previous _dream.

"What the hell?!" I shouted; like _really_ shouted.

"Ow," Adrian said as he covered his ears.

"Don't you 'ow' me, Adrian Ivashkov. Didn't I tell you not to enter my dreams?!" My voice became less sharp by now. Adrian uncovering his ears proved that.

"Well, actually, your exact words were 'Ivashkov, don't enter my dreams _tonight_.' I checked the time before I entered your dreams and the clock read 1:37, so it's a brand new day, Little Dhampir and it isn't night any longer." Ugh. Was he really an idiot?

I blurted out my thoughts. "Are you really that dumb or your just simply bored?"

"The latter sounds better." He had a smug look on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him. But a thought suddenly entered my mind.

"Adrian, could you do me a favor?" I inquired.

He smiled. "Why, anything for you, my dear. Plus, it's rare for Rose Hathaway to ask a favor."

"Oh, whatever. I have a mission for you to do. Check Dimitri's aura tomorrow." I said in a very forthright manner.

He gave me a perplexed look. "Why do you want me to do that?"

I couldn't tell him the truth, it might crush him, so I just said, "It's for a little research that I'm doing."

He didn't look impressed at first, but he bought the half-lie half-truth thing I just said. "If you say so."

"Oh, and Adrian, I'm sorry for acting like a bitch one second and being a whole new person the next." I needed to tell him somehow that I couldn't stick to just one emotion because of the hormones which will get worse, I assumed.

He sighed. "Is it because of Belikov?"

"Huh?"

"Is it that he forgot you the reason why you are like a total stranger – somewhat – already?" Wow. I didn't know Adrian could read through the lines – as harsh as that may sound, but whatever.

"Not entirely. I've just been pretty stressed out lately." I explained.

"Let's just talk some other time, little Dhampir. You're about to wake up and don't worry, I'll check Belikov's aura for you later on." He said before he faded into the pitched–black environment.

Adrian was right. I did wake up – only to puke my guts out. Damn. I slightly peeked out of my bathroom door and looked at the clock which hanged above my door and it read '1:49.' Ugh, the day only began for an hour and forty–nine minutes, but my morning sickness was already attacking me.

After I was done with the whole disturbing crap, I brushed my teeth because I felt really filthy after vomiting whatever I vomited.

I lay back down on my bed, trying to sleep again, but somehow, I couldn't. Then I recalled my dream – the one before Adrian screwed things up. It was wonderful, almost perfect even. Too bad it was only a dream and who knows if it still has a chance of happening in reality. But how I miss Dimitri's lips on mine. The way I felt whenever his arms around me was just unexplainable. He made me felt secure and worry-free – as if nothing in this world would go wrong as long as we were right by each other. Sadly, that's no longer how things function now.

I sat up from bed and leaned against the headboard. I then placed my hand over my not–yet– showing stomach.

"Hey," I whispered. "Your father is Dimitri Ivashkov. Though he's widely known as Dimitri Belikov. I love him so much, baby, he _loved_ me just as much too. He forgot me and the knowledge he has in mind is that you're the child of his brother, Adrian. Help me mommy out, alright? I'm really sorry if I wouldn't be the best mom you could ever have, but I'll try to. I love you."

A few tears rolled down my cheeks as I was talking to my unborn baby. There were no guarantees if his father would know about him or her. I wanted to tell him so badly he was the father, but I don't know where to start. I don't know how to explain to him everything since he does not even remember that we had a romantic affair. I don't know how to explain to him now that he only thinks of me as his student.

All the thinking probably exhausted me because the next moment, I was waking up to the sound of my alarm clock going wild. I looked out at the window and it was already daytime in the vampire world.

I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock and got ready to go down to meet Lissa and the rest.

"Hey, Rose." Lissa greeted me as I sat down on the chair besides hers with a ham and cheese sandwich and orange juice in my tray.

"Hey, Liss," I greeted back. I gave a slight nod at the three other people in the table to acknowledge their presence. Christian, Eddie and Avery.

"You going to school here now, Avery?" I asked her as I took a hold of my sandwich.

"I guess you could say that," she said as she drank her cup of coffee.

I first took a bite of my sandwich before I asked her, "what classes are you in?"

"Same as Lissa's." I did not like the thought of Lissa and Avery being together for more than thirty minutes _without_ me, but it's not like I can do anything about it.

Or can I?

An idea came into my mind and I hurriedly finished my sandwich.

"Whoa, calm down, Rose. There's still plenty of time before the bell rings." Eddie told me, pretty shocked at how a girl with my size could eat so fast.

But, hey, I've got no time to lose.

I then drank down my glass of orange juice and turned to Christian. "Christian, from now on, Dimitri would take my place in the field experience to guard you because Kirova is asking me to run some errands."

Everyone at the table gave me astonished look. That's right. I forgot to explain it to Lissa last night since we were interrupted.

"Aren't you glad you're no longer stuck with me, Fire Boy?" I teased the pale-looking Christian. He was probably scared of the thought of a big badass Guardian sticking with him for the entire week.

"As much as I hate you, Rose, I think I'd prefer you better than Belikov." He said in an almost inaudible voice which made a smile form on my lips.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." I said as I stood up and walked over to Lissa.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "I'll explain everything to you later. I need to go look for someone right now."

And so off I went to search _him_ and him. There was a difference between the two boys. The first one was someone I love yet dread to see. Dimitri. The second was, let's just say, just another boy. Adrian.

I ended up in the Guardian's dormitory and I was sitting on the couch in the lobby.

"Miss Hathaway, what are you doing here?" A Guardian who taught elementary novices, Jean, asked. She was also one of the three guardians along with Yuri and Dimitri who I fought with during the pop-Strigoi attack test the afternoon before the attack.

"I'm waiting for Di --- I mean, Guardian Belikov. I have some important things to say to him." I explained with a small smile.

"Oh, well, you're just in time. I saw Guardian Belikov come out from his room not less than five minutes ago." She told me with a smile.

A difference between Dimitri and her: Jean knew how to loosen up and she does not have her 'Guardian mask' on when conversing with a novice.

"I'll just wait for him," She gave me a simple nod before she walked off – probably to the elementary building since classes were about to start in fifteen to twenty minutes.

About two minutes after Jean left, I breathed in the intoxicating scent of Dimitri. His scent I would have known anywhere. In short, his aftershave.

"Dimitri, I need to talk to you." I told him bluntly.

He took in my appearance. I was wearing knee-length pants and a plain white tank top with a t-shirt hoodie over it. I was wearing black chucks to complete my attire too.

"Let's sit down." He said as he motioned me back towards the seats in the lobby.

I followed him like a puppy, keeping my head held high.

"It's about Lissa." I said.

He gave somewhat a quizzical and worried look. "What about Princess Dragomir?"

"I need you to keep an eye on her during her classes because I don't feel too comfortable knowing her and Avery are going to be together without me watching. And you're probably the only person I could trust enough to watch out for her for me." I explained.

He gave a small nod. "Who is Avery?"

"I don't know. I do know she's the cousin of Adrian. She's a Royal too. Her family name is Lazar." I told him, giving out what I knew about Avery. "She has a long brown hair and blue gray eyes. She's quite a beauty, but Lissa's prettier than her. I think you'll know she's Avery once you see her."

His 'Guardian mask' was slowly fading away as I described Avery to him. It was in one way or another replaced with an amused look. "You care about Princess Dragomir a lot, don't you?"

"She's like a sister to me." The thought of Lissa made me smile.

Don't get it wrong, I'm not a homo or anything; not bi either. I was a straight little lady. Heck, I'm about to become a mother. I just loved Lissa since she's like the sister I never had.

"By the way, change of topic, why do you want to meet up with me at the gates this afternoon?" I asked him.

"We're going out for a change of… panorama." I gave out one of my melodious chuckles and that earned me a look from Dimitri. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you just seemed so geeky and nerdy when you said panorama when you could have just used view or surroundings." I explained to him as a small smile formed at the corner of your lips. "Glad to see you smile again, Comrade."

But fun was cut when someone decided to intrude our little chit-chat.

"Ah, little Dhampir, it's good to find you."

It was Adrian.

Then at the mere sight of Adrian plus knowing that Dimitri was just in front of me, I remembered what occurred last night. Dimitri mistakenly thought Adrian was the father. I glanced over at Dimitri and my face, trust me, gave the wrong emotion. I showed nervousness and worry. I didn't know why.

Dimitri sighed as his Guardian mask was back on. He took a glance at Adrian and slightly nodded in order to acknowledge his presence before he turned back at me. "Well, Rose, I better get going. Mr. Ozera needs me to look out for him. Don't forget about our agreement about our training this afternoon."

I wanted to stop Dimitri right at that moment, but I knew better than to do that. So, I just stupidly nodded and said, "of course."

"What was that all about?" Adrian asked as soon as Dimitri was out of sight.

"What do you mean what was that all about?" I asked him since his question was way too vague.

"The whole agreement about your training this afternoon." He said as he drew quotation marks with his fingers in the air.

"Now, that big Moron, is between him and me." Since he loved calling me 'little Dhampir' so much, why don't I just call him 'big Moron' since it suits him better than 'big Moroi.'

He grinned. "Look at that, you made a pet name for me. How sweet."

I scoffed. "How sweet, you ass!"

"You never tasted me, little Dhampir, but if you want, I'm free anytime." Talk about sordid.

"No, thank you, Adrian. I have my eyes set on someone else." I let out a smirk.

"Oh, whatever, I came here to look for you and luckily, _he_ was here too and about your favor last night…" He was talking about my dream. "…well, I don't know what the heck Belikov's aura is since I can't see it which is the first time. It seems like it's blocked. Something's blocking it."

_Or someone,_ I told myself mentally.

I sighed. "So much for experiment. Thanks anyways, Moron, I better get going now or I'll be late."

Then, I swish swooshed out the Guardian's building slash dormitory.

The day went by very slow. God, Stan was being a pain in the ass with all of his lecture about the difference between real vampires and fictional vampires. He included in his discussion hit vampire book series. Books such as Twilight, True Blood, Vampire Diaries, House of Night and all those other books. He _slowly_ discussed them. When it comes to Stan, by the way, I take in his thorough explanation as a time-consuming explanation. I was falling asleep the entire time, but I tried my best to keep my eyes wide open because I did not want to go to detention. Not today. I was too lazy to walk.

On the bright side, Stan's class was my last call. So when the bell which signaled dismissal rang, I felt so elated. School was over and I was going to see Dimitri again. But was Fire Boy joining us – considering he was my charge and now Dimitri's?

Well, I should find out for myself.

I went back to my room only to put my school things. I grabbed my white Prada purse which Mia sent to me via packaging during my birthday a month and a week ago. And trust me when I say that we had a lot of fun that night.

I only placed my cellphone, a black pen since Dimitri texted me to bring one, a handkerchief and a pain killer in case I start to have a freakishly unwanted headache not due to pregnancy. When I had all those things, I walked brusquely to the gates, only to see Dimitri waiting there with the Honda care we used when we were on our way to visit Arthur Schoenberg.

It took every bit of me to stop giving a comment about how I miss that car and how many memories it brought back.

"You good to go?" Dimitri asked me.

"Yep," I said with a nod.

"Let's go then," He said as he opened the door for me.

The old Dimitri didn't do this gesture. I guess there are some good things and traits about this new Dimitri in front of me. But, I still prefer the other Dimitri better and I always will any day.

The ride was pretty silent and it was somewhat comforting. _Somewhat_. It was just like the car ride before, only this time I was pretty sure I was the only one having thoughts about romantic tensions going on. So, I decided to break off the silence.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Choteau." He answered.

Choteau is a city in Montana and the country seat of Teton Country, Montana. If I remember correctly, we were taught back in my first year of high school – before the running away with Lissa thing happened – that the namesake of Choteau County was Pierre Choteau Jr. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was his name.

I didn't know what else to ask, so I just decided to lay back in my seat and I think I fell asleep right after that because when I opened my eyes next, it was because Dimitri's tender voice woke me up.

"Rose, we're here. Wake up, now." It was soothing, I must admit.

"I'm sorry," I grumbled. A little embarrassed that I fell asleep.

"It's alright," He said as he unbuckled my belt _for_ me.

He stepped out of the car and I did the same thing. Nope, I did not wait for him to open the door for me again. I didn't want him to think was some damsel in distress because I certainly am not. I looked at where we were and apparently, we were in a coffee shop named 'Bean Around the World.'

We stepped inside the shop and I swear I fell in love with the smell of coffee. I suddenly craved for a frappuccino. The shop was different than Starbucks because here, it's not self-service then you sit down. It's you sit down then the waiters or waitresses ask for your order and serve you with it.

I ordered a caramel frappuccino while Dimitri ordered a ristretto. A ristretto is also called as a 'corto' and it is like a restricted coffee as it is more concentrated than a traditional espresso. Okay, enough coffee blabbers.

"Why did you bring me here aside from your earlier reason about a new panorama?" I teased him by using his previously–used noun.

"Well, we're doing your duty here." He said as he placed a about three to five stacks of stapled research papers which I suspected to be about the topic Stan chose.

I got a hold of one of the stacks and checked what the topic was all about. Well, surprise, surprise, karma is indeed a bitch… and so is Stan Alto.

The topic: Prince Sviatoslav I of Kiev.

Yep, he was the namesake of Dimitri's academy back in Russia. (AN: If you forgot about him, try to go check back the seventh chapter for a brief information about him)

Before I could start reading, the waitress served our drinks and the way she looked at Dimitri - she was obviously flirting with him. It took every ounce of energy I had in me not to knock off the daylight out of her. Daylight, technically, because we were in the _human_ world.

I glared at her, but she didn't seem to see. So much for that. I took a sip of my frappuccino and damn, it tasted good.

I was about to read the first stack of paper Dimitri had printed out, but he cut me off with his mind–blowing question.

"Why do you hate me?"

I froze. "What?"

"You seem so uncomfortable around me and you seem to be building some sort of thick wall between the two of us. I don't get it at all. What did I do?"

It's now or never, a tiny voice in my mind said. "The only reason I _kind of_ hate you is because I loved you back then."

I looked at his expression and his eyes grew kind of wider.

I decided to continue, "…and I still do, until now."

But fate seemed to be playing games with me because the next thing I was about to do was to explain to Dimitri that Adrian wasn't the father. Apparently, not anymore… because _somebody_ yet again decided to disturb my alone time with Dimitri.

"Rose, it's so glad to see you!" Someone said from behind Dimitri as that person came over to give me a hug.

I faked out a smile as I slightly patted her. "You too, Tasha."

Yep, that's right. It was _her_.

Natasha Ozera.

-------

Alright, I'm evil. HAHAH. :)) But I'm like super inspired to write this chapter today since my dad just came home and I'm so darn HAPPY! HAHA. :))

SHOUT-OUT to my Twin: Hey you! HAHA :)) I didn't make Rose slap Dimitri or beat him, but I twisted the plot of the kiss since I spoiled it to you and I didn't like it. HAHAH. :)) I found it too plain.

Quite mean of me to leave you guys hanging there, right? HAHAH. PEACE. :D

**Anyways, please review guys! LOL. And I'll only update ****after**** I get a **_**more than a hundred **__**total**__** number of reviews**_**. HAHAH. :))**

**REVIEW ARE APRPECIATED, NEEDED AND WANTED! LOL. :D**

xo, ChristAineXtine


	11. Comforting Silence: Returned

Oh gosh. You guys are so awesome! :D Thank you for giving me a looooot of reviews. ;)

Anyways, this chapter would be less than two thousand words, unfortunately. :|

**I sent private messages to the people who reviewed the previous chapter. Those private messages contained the beginning of this chapter. So, it was like an excerpt. :D **

**Oh, and I changed the title because I cut the chapter into two since the second part focuses on other sets of characters. ;)**

Anyways, the eleventh chapter here for you all! :)

Credits go to terrific Richelle Mead, author of wonderful series (Vampire Academy. :D) !

----

**CHAPTER 11****: COMFORTING SILENCE: RETURNED**

"Dimka!" She said with a huge smile as she looked at Dimitri, her fangs not showing this time. It was a good thing she knew how to hide them already since she normally flashed her fangs whenever she smiled before.

Dimka was Dimitri's Russian nickname. I know, it doesn't sound like it. Russian was confusing all right. I mean, heck, Lissa's Russian nickname was Vasya.

"Hello, Tasha." He returned the smile she gave him.

Uh-oh, she didn't come here to try to steal Dimitri away again, right?

I cleared my throat – an act of breaking their 'smiling with each other' time. "I'm sorry," I innocently said. "My throat was feeling itchy."

Okay, that was a lie, but hey, can you blame me?

"Are you alright?" Tasha sounded really worried.

I admit: she wasn't really a bad girl. In fact, she's actually one of the nicest people I know. And let me clear this up. I don't hate her. I simply dislike her.

I _tried_ to give out the best smile I could. "Don't worry, it's just nothing."

Now, that was the truth. It was indeed nothing; nothing but a total pretence. A hoax.

Dimitri was just looking at us, somewhat amused. Somewhat.

"Is this seat taken?" Tasha asked, referring to the chair in between Dimitri and I.

We were seated in

"No." I bluntly said.

"Would you mind?" She asked, directing the question at me, but Dimitri answered before I even had the chance to open my pretty mouth.

"Of course she wouldn't. Right, Rose?" He flashed me a smile that said 'don't try to make a mess.'

Tasha then took a seat and they conversed about the recent happenings in their lives. I tried to focus on reading about Russia's Grand Prince, but my attention was somewhere off – thinking about my diabolical plan on how to kill Tasha for coming back. God, I'm evil for thinking that way, but when it comes to love, it's a war.

Tasha wasn't actually a bad girl. I just make her sound like one. If you were in my place, I'm pretty sure you would feel the same way. I find her a threat. She's 'interested' in Dimitri after all, so who is to say she doesn't plan on _trying_ taking him away from me _again_? I'm sure you know the story about that.

"Rose, focus." Dimitri's voice brought me back to reality.

I did not notice that I have been staring past Dimitri and Tasha until Dimitri caught my attention. "I'm sorry."

Tasha gave out a heartily laugh. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just… thinking." I said, giving her a smile of my own.

She had a quizzical look, but she decided not to push it any further. Though I knew she wanted to.

Her next question was out of the blue, however. "Are you sick?"

"I'm not. I'm just pregnant." For no particular reason, I blurted it out. I wanted to tell her right then and there that the man who was sitting across me was the father, but I decided not to.

She was obviously shocked. Her wide eyes explained it. "What?"

I smirked. "I don't think I need to repeat myself."

She blinked for a few times. My reply totally blew her off. "And somehow you are fine with your condition?"

"It's not like I can do anything about it." I said with a shrug.

"Rose." Dimitri's voice was sharp and he was without a doubt warning me.

I looked at him, giving the best innocent look I could ever have at that moment. "What? I didn't say anything wrong now, did I, Comrade?"

"Stop calling me that," was his boring reply.

"Oh, you know you love it." I grinned at my stoic mentor who I just confessed my feelings to before we were rudely interrupted.

He did not bother giving a reply after that. It was either: I was getting annoying and he was just keeping his control on; or I, Rosemarie Hathaway, just rendered Dimitri Belikov – I mean, Ivashkov, speechless.

"May I know who the father is?" Tasha asked. The surprised look she had earlier only subsided a little bit.

I looked over at Dimitri who was on his 'Guardian mode.' A thought came into my mind. Well, since he thinks Adrian _Ivashkov_ is the father, I might just play along with him and see how he'll react.

"Ivashkov." I replied with a small smile.

I wasn't lying. Ivashkov was indeed the father of my baby. _Dimitri_ Ivashkov, that is.

"Oh," Tasha nodded her head.

I knew who exactly she thought was the father of my baby. Same as Dimitri's conjecture. But wrong answer.

If only _she_ knew, maybe she would leave Dimitri alone and help me.

If only _he_ knew, maybe he would try to let me break through those walls slowly and let me back in his heart… again.

If only they knew, maybe, just maybe, I could have a fairytale-ish love story with Dimitri.

But I knew better than think fairytales were real. Those things were made of just that: imagination. Reality was cruel, harsh and complicated and nothing like those ecstatic stories.

"Anyways, what are you here for?" I asked Tasha, changing the topic.

"Well, Headmistress Kirova invited me to teach the _willing_ fire-using Morois offensive magic." She began. "I heard about what you and Christian did and I'm proud of the two of you. Very proud."

"Yeah, we were badasses. Although, I'm pretty sure Dimitri doesn't recall a single damned thing." I knew it was harsh to add the Dimitri–part, but I figured that he needed to know that he forgot.

"What do you mean?" The confused Natasha Ozera asked.

"Dimitri forgot his memories _about me only_."

"What?" Dimitri sounded surprise. Well, I guess Dr. Olendzki or anyone else informed him about that.

"You forgot all the memories you had with me, Guardian Belikov." I told him and turned back to Tasha. "Dr. Olendzki said that his condition is rare but possible. There were two reasons. Either, one: I was too much of an important memory; or two: I was a painful memoir."

"Oh my, that is not good." Tasha said, her face even more astounded than when I dropped the whole pregnancy news. "So which one is it?"

"You mean the reason?" She nodded. "Dr. Olendzki said it's the first because he spends a lot of time with me seeing as he is my mentor. Although, I think I was a painful memory because I kicked his ass a lot." The last part was meant as a humor.

"Oh, I see." She nodded her head.

Dimitri's guard was _slightly_ down for the mean time. I knew it wouldn't last long, but seeing him as the thoughtful rather than the stoic Dimitri. He looked _even more_ gorgeous, graceful and god-like.

"Is there any way of me remembering you?" He asked me, his eyes boring into mine.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "They said it takes time, but after a month and plus, you seem to never even remember a tiny information about me which you discovered all by yourself. Facts before the Strigoi attack, I mean." I looked at his eye with as much with the same intensity.

"Ah," I started. "Let's stop with all this heart-wrenching stuffs and let's get back to school problems." I smiled.

"I'm sorry, Rose." Dimitri apologized.

"What for? For forgetting me? It's not your fault, Comrade. I just hope you would remember me and I'll help you." I smiled at him.

"If it helps, I will too." Tasha joined in.

Ugh.

We stayed in the café for about three hours and we went home at around half past seven in the evening (human world). The human and vampire world had the same; the sun was the only difference. Curfew in the Academy was at nine o'clock. But it wasn't Rose Hathaway – like to play by the rules, now is it?

I successfully finished the essay I was tasked to do with the help of Dimitri… and Tasha. I know that that sounded so wrong, but she offered a helping hand and it would be too rude if I shunned her away, right?

Tasha big us goodbye first, saying she needed to go to the Academy since there were still paper works to be done. Dimitri offered her a ride back to the Academy with us, but she refused. She said that the two of us needed some alone time together to bring back the lost memories. She also said she did not want to be a distraction or something. Hmmm, I was indeed right when I said she isn't so bad. Not that she is. But, oh, you get my point.

Dimitri and I stayed in the café for half an hour more, neither one of us speaking to each other. The silence was comforting – just the way I always wanted it to be. Our gaze would sometimes meet, but we immediately switch our attention once that happened. I actually found it funny. Maybe having Tasha back would be a good thing. Or so I hope.

Dimitri checked his watch and spoke up after the longest moment of silence we had together since the night of the attack.

"Rose, we need to get back to the Academy before curfew time." He said as he stood up.

"Alright." I said as I stood up too after taking one last sip from my glass of iced coffee.

I forgot to tell you, we ate dinner already. By we, I mean Dimitri, I and Tasha. We were just conversing and I was glad that they didn't treat me like a kid. I was eighteen after all. I'm an adult now.

Dimitri went over the cashier and paid for the things we ate and drank. After, he walked away with me following him close behind. We both got in the car. But, I knew that we both knew this whole silence thing between us would have to end.

This was going to be an interesting car ride back to the Academy.

----

Alright, done. I'm sorry for not being able to update yesterday. I was busy and **it was my brother's **_**death**_** anniversary. :( IMY, Little Bro.**

BTW, I know I didn't write a chapter about Rose's birthday, but I would.. eventually. :D NOT SAYING WHEN. :p BUT, SOON. :)) It'll be a _flashback_, though. :p

Anyways, I hope to read your reviews soon! ;)

**AS ALWAYS, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED, WANTED AND NEEDED. ;)**

xo, ChristAineXtine


	12. Rule: Violated

Thanks for all the support and condolences you gave. It means a lot to me. :)

Here's the twelfth chapter for all of you! ;)

Credits go to the fabulous and gorgeous Richelle Mead. :)

-------

**CHAPTER 12:**** RULE: VIOLATED**

"Comrade…" I started; just as the same time he spoke up.

"Rose…"

We both looked at each other. I smiled at him; he half-smiled at me.

"You go first." I told him as he started the car's engine. He nodded.

"I just wanted to ask you a question." He said as he was backing up the car away from the parking lot.

"About what?" I inquired. Now what question would Dimitri want to suddenly ask and why only now?

"About what happened earlier back in the café." His guards were down, trust me. It was rare to hear Dimitri saying little phrases – at least the Dimitri before didn't do that a lot. Or wait, scratch it. He never did. He was blunt and straight to the point.

Discovering a new Dimitri might be a good thing, but, oh heck, I miss the man I loved. I love and always will love.

"Substantiate." Right. His idea was vague and very broad. Too shallow, in short.

"Before Tasha came," He said, looking straight. "You said you had special feelings for me."

It was obvious that he didn't want to say 'you said you're in love with me.' That kind of blew my hope away. The hope that even though 'Dimitri' may never come back, maybe this new man would learn to fall for me eventually. God knows how much I want him – no matter who or what he is. But, the former was a lot better.

"It wasn't a lie." I confessed.

"Do tell me the history." He sounded just like an ancient person coming from year nineteen-forgotten.

"I loved you. You loved me. But we never acted on our feelings." I was direct to the point. I figured there was no use of beating around the bush. Not at a time like this.

"How is that possible?" He asked as we took a turn.

"You said it isn't only because of the age difference and the entire teacher–student thing. It was because we will both become Lissa's Guardians and you needed to dedicate your life to her. Your exact words were: If I let myself love you, I won't throw myself in front of her. I'll throw myself in front of you." As I reminisced that moment, I smiled. God, how I miss the feeling of his arms around mine _outside combat practices_.

He again had that thoughtful look on his face. I must admit, a naïve Dimitri was adorable. Well, at least for me. He was probably thinking of something to say, so I let him be. It wasn't until the car came to a halt after a minute, because the stoplight turned from green to red, that I spoke.

"You look better with your guards down." I said, not daring to look at his eyes.

"Oh really?" When he said that, I couldn't help myself but to look at his gorgeous features.

Damn. He was doing that one–eyebrow raised thing again. An ability I wasn't gifted to do. But, I wish I could. I attempted to do it at one of our practices, before the attack, of course, but it only earned me a mixed smirking and grinning Dimitri. My muscles weren't too obedient – no matter how much I concentrated and tried my hardest.

"I really don't get how you do that whole eyebrow–raising thing." I said, changing the topic. "I mean, you _tried_ me before, but you failed."

He gave one of those rare full smiles. Alright, that was it. I was ready to die even though he didn't remember exactly who I was.

"I failed or _you_ failed?" He mocked as we drove again.

"Oh, shut up! If you tried teaching me harder, then maybe I would have succeeded." It was a 'fake' retorting act. I knew he knew it.

Well, I hope so.

"You have a short temper, Rose. I'm afraid your baby would get it from you." He said.

And there was that painful feeling again. Ouch. '_Your_ baby' coming from the lips of the baby's father is like being slowly stabbed.

"About that, Adrian is- - -" I decided to confess to him, but he stopped me.

"Your personal life is none of my business." He said, sight set straight on the road.

I snuggled closer to the door. I didn't know what to reply. Damn him. I was loathing Dimitri for cutting me off. He seriously didn't know what the hell timing is. I mean, I was about to explain about Adrian not being the father, but I stopped with 'Adrian is…" Damn.

"I'm a little disappointed in you, you know?" He spoke up after not getting any reply from me.

I averted my gaze from the road to him and gave him a quizzical look. "Is that so? How come you never showed it?"

"I have my self–control," was his simple answer.

"And what would be the reason for your disappointment?" I teased to lighten up the mood. Having a tense mood at that moment didn't seem to be too nice.

"You're eighteen and you got knocked up by a guy like Adrian Ivashkov." His answer somewhat made me think he was jealous. Tactlessness came over and I blurted out my thoughts.

"Are you jealous?"

"Do you think I should be?" Oh, here goes the answer a question with another question portion.

"Well, answer the question with a real answer and not another question. Are you or are you not?"

He grinned as he took a turn to go to a gasoline station. "What do you think?"

Before I could give out a reply, an employee who was obviously older than Dimitri, but shorter, came over to the car we were using. Somewhat, I felt as if using the term 'our' car sounded wrong. Technically and truly, it wasn't. Nope. Not even close.

"Full tank, please." Dimitri said as he handed the employee, whose nametag read 'Denis,' a credit card.

"I'd take that as a yes." I joked once Denis was out of sight.

"Wrong answer." He said just as he turned to face me. "I'm only disappointed because it's Adrian Ivashkov. I know you two are close and all that, but - - -" Wait, how the hell did he know?!

"How sure are you that the two of us are close?" I gave him a suspicious look.

He gave a half–smile again. "You asked me to guard Princess Dragomir earlier and when classes ended, _he_ asked Lissa where you were and he said he wanted to hang out with you."

What the hell was wrong with Adrian? He knew I had an appointment with Dimitri and he wanted to 'hang out' with me. Oh, that big Moron is going to get it once I see his face in the Academy. But since I'm playing along with Dimitri's ridiculous thinking that Adrian's the father of _our_ baby, then I needed to keep up this charade. Damn it.

"Oh, he texted me and I said I had something to do with you today. He was fine with it. Well, he's fine with anything I say because if he dares to object, he's going to be a blood pulp." I let out a smile of my own to Dimitri. "I don't play by the rules, Comrade. Never did."

"Well, that explains why you are always late and you dislike the whole formality thing I told you about when we started combat practices again." I didn't know what to say after that so I just shut my mouth. Pretty wise move, huh? Sarcasm – please do take note of that.

Denis came back after a minute and handed Dimitri his credit card. "Thank you sir and you are already good to go."

"Thank you" Dimitri politely replied as he pressed the black button beside him to bring his window up.

So we were back on the road and Dimitri broke the silence between us with a question.

"Are you and Lord Ivashkov a couple?"

I honestly didn't know how to actually respond to that, but I said something I hoped was believable. "Okay, first off, it's Adrian. Not Lord Ivashkov. A moron like him doesn't deserve to be treated like royalty even though he's one. Second, no, we're just good friends who aren't in good terms with each other."

Being Dimitri, I knew what his next question was and bingo. "Then how did you conceive your child?"

There it was again. _Your_ child.

"It was a one night stand thing. It was just for fun and result was… unexpected." Somehow saying unwanted wouldn't sound too right. He may get the idea that I didn't want this baby that I am carrying now because, according to my ruse of a story, he or she was conceived by accident with 'Adrian.'

"Does he even know that you are carrying his child?"

"Nope and please do not tell him." I knew he was not the type of person to get involved with others' business.

He nodded his head and understandably, I knew he got a grip of what I was saying and the reason behind it – well, not the _real_ reason since it's all a falsified story.

I decided to do something, hoping it would hit him like lightning and bring some memories back. "My heart is somewhere else."

Those were his exact words when he told me he had declined Tasha's offer days after the entire Spokane incident. I blame myself for Mason's death at that moment because I was the one who told him information and he died without knowing my true emotions for him. Speaking of Mason, shit, I wonder where he went now after he warned me about the forthcoming Strigoi attack back then. But, I would have to worry about that later; for now my concern was _him_. Dimitri.

The sly smile that played on his lips gave it away that he didn't remember those lines. "May I ask who?"

No beating around the bush, I promised myself that. "You."

There was a pregnant pause after that until it grew to be a silence. I didn't dare to speak since I didn't know what else to say after my second love confession.

We were in a deserted dark alley when he decided to stop the car suddenly just when I was dozing off to sleep.

"What the fuck?!" I shrieked accidentally.

"I'm sorry," He softly said before he outstretched his right arm towards me and said, "come here."

"What?" I could not believe what I was hearing.

"It's not like I could do this, or rather, we could do this back in the Academy, right?" Wow. That was all I could say."Plus, I'm not your mentor right now; I'm your equal. So you better give me a hug because you're not getting one once we're back at the Academy."

Well, his walls are slowly breaking down. Of course, how could I resist him? He was a god and being in his arms again is something I have been dying to do for the last two months, I think, of my wrecked life.

"A mentor and a student falling in love with each other; it's not allowed in the Academy. Do you know that?" He whispered to my left ear while I was still in his embrace. God, did he have to ruin the moment?

"Let's not talking about that right now, shall we? The moment's too good to be ruined – at least for me." My voice was small and gentle. Not typical me. But, oh, who cares?

We probably stayed like that for five minutes, just in each others' embrace with no one ruining the moment; no one words said; no problems brought up. It was only us. But Dimitri was the one who broke it off. He said we needed to get back at the Academy. I reluctantly nodded. At least he was slowly letting me in now and he wasn't the all–Guardian Dimitri back in the Academy. I was happy – even though it was just a simple embrace.

The car ride was silent and black… because I slept. Yes, I was a sleepyhead and you could blame the entire pregnancy thing for that.

"Rose, we're back. Wake up." I awoke to Dimitri's voice and his hand gently shaking my left arm.

I covered my mouth and let out a yawn.

"Let me walk you back to your room." Dimitri told me as he opened his car door.

I opened my car door too, walked out and gently shut the door. "What time is it, anyways?" I asked Dimitri.

"Half an hour before curfew." He said after he looked at his watch.

"Alright. Do walk me to my room. I might fall asleep halfway back there." My voice was sleepy, alright. I was only half–awake for crying out loud.

So, the walk back to my room was silent. But, goodbyes were necessary so we said our goodbyes. But that goodbye wasn't the ordinary 'good night, goodbye.'

"Don't forget our sessions tomorrow and don't forget to submit your essay to Guardian Alto." He said as he handed me a long brown envelope. The one that held the essay I wrote back in the café.

"Where are we meeting tomorrow? And I'm guessing it's after classes, right?" He nodded his head.

"We'll meet under the mango tree beside the cabin Natasha Ozera is staying at." I froze.

The mere mention of the cabin brought tingles all over my body. If you could remember, the place where Dimitri and I are scheduled to meet is the same place that I revealed to Lissa the real deal between me and Dimitri.

"Alright." I said, looking down.

"So, I better get going." He said as he attempted to take a step back, but I stopped him.

"Wait, I have a question." I wanted to hear _it _so badly.

"Proceed." He told me.

"May I know what is my Russian name?"

"Why do you want to know?" He asked me with his one–eyebrow raised thing again.

"Nothing. I was just wondering." I said, hoping he would buy it.

"_Roza_." God, it sounded like a prayer. I miss him saying that.

I smiled. "Thanks." I turned to unlock my door locked door, but I remembered I didn't bring my key. "Oh, and Dimitri,"

"Yes, Rose?" He asked me, turning back. He was about to leave again.

"I don't play by the rules, so…" I moved closer to him, tiptoed and gave him a peck on the lips. No one was in the hallways, so I could care less. I smiled. "I don't play by the rules. I violate them. Good night."

And I went inside my room which was, surprisingly, unlocked. Maybe I didn't lock it after all. Oh well. I leaned against my door, smiling like an idiot.

"Ahem," I heard someone say.

I looked over my mini–living room and there they sat with grins on their faces.

"Rose Hathaway, you have some explaining to do." Christian said, smirking.

Oh, screw it.

------------

Da-da-da-dum. LOL. ;))

I would like to tell you folks that ever since I wrote the first chapter, the flow of this story had already been decided. Meaning: everything is already planned out. What will happen in this and that chapter: it's all figured out. ;) But, recently, I've been getting a lot of ideas from you guys and I think I'm going to consider them. Erm, yeah. LOL. Enough with the blabber.

OH, and shout-out to my Twin, .edward. :) HAHA. I was chatting with her a lot while typing this chap. :p :))

**Can we please let the reviews surpass 150 reviews? :D**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED, WANTED AND NEEDED! :)**

xo, ChristAineXtine


	13. Promise: Made

Oh my gosh. You guys are really awesome! :D Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot. :D

The previous chapter was the sweetest chapter I have ever written for this story. I figured that I needed to add little romantic moments between the two leads to make up for their separation and Dimitri's change of heart in most of the chapters.

Anyways, chapter thirteen is being handed to you right now! :D ENJOY! ;)

Credits go to Richelle Mead, the brilliant creator of Vampire Academy.

------

**CHAPTER 13:** **PROMISE: MADE**

"Whatever are you talking about, Christian?" I tried to sound as confident as I could, but the bigger smirk on Christian's face proved that I didn't do too well.

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't know what he is talking about." Adrian piped in, motioning towards Christian.

I gave up. "Fine. I kissed Dimitri, so what?"

"You what?!" Eddie's voice sounded so astounded.

Damn. Did I just slip out what I shouldn't?

"I… uhh… what thell do I need to explain about then?" I was totally lost. What the hell did these people want from me?

Lissa giggled from her seat. "Oh, Rose, your tongue slipped and now it's all tangled up."

I looked at her and my eyes were somehow tried to convey the message, 'what are you talking about?'

Her giggle grew louder. "What _thell_. I mean, seriously, Rose."

Oh, damn. Did I just say that? It was unlike Rose Hathaway to stutter. Not in front of these assholes in front of me. Excluding Lissa and Avery. I was in no position to judge her at all.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag." Adrian grinned.

"Shut up." I snapped at him. My gaze averted from his face to his hands which were holding a bar of chocolate. _My _chocolate. "Ugh. Adrian, give me the damn chocolate and no one gets hurt."

I was suddenly craving for chocolate. I don't know why. Ask the hormones if you want to know.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you?" He asked me as he tried to tease me by bringing the chocolate bar away from me.

"None of your business." I told him, glaring intensely. "Now, give it or die."

"Fine, fine, fine." I must have sounded really bloodcurdling because he handed me the bar of chocolate faster than I thought he would.

"So, wow. You and Belikov." Eddie said _slowly_. Like, literally.

"We're not together." I disclosed and that made Eddie even more confused.

"Then why did you kiss him?" Obviously, it was Eddie asking that.

I looked around the room to see Eddie confused, Christian grinning, Adrian smirking, Lissa smiling and Avery having a blank expression. I then turned back to Eddie. "Nothing you need to know."

I wanted to leave things that way, so I opened a new topic. Turning to Christian, "what do I need to explain about? Get straight to the point."

"Her." He motioned for Avery.

"What about Avery?" I asked. Just what the hell did I do this time?

"She's also a Spirit user, Rose." Lissa told me.

I felt my eyes widen. "Wow. That's…" What was the word I'm looking for? "…great."

My face fell at the next words of Lissa though. "…and she can read minds."

_Uh-oh. _I shut my mouth, not knowing what to say.

"I don't want anything wrong between us, Rose, so I came here to explain to you everything." Avery finally spoke up.

I took the empty seat across Avery with Adrian sitting on the arm. "You read my mind, huh?"

She only gave a small nod of her head. "I'm sorry if I made you think that way."

Yep, she isn't the whole bad girl type. I judged her without knowing who she really was. "I should be the one apologizing, you know."

She gave me a small smile. "The only reason I'm here is because I want to spend the last month of my Senior year with my mother."

Wait. Last _month_? Mother? What was she talking about?

"I can read your mind. Last month because it was announced during dinner time that classes would be extended because Queen Tatiana said so. And my mother is the school's headmistress." Okay, I so did not see that coming.

"You're serious?" I asked her, giving her the shocked look I could ever give. I somehow loved and hated the whole school extension thing, but thinking about Dimitri, maybe it was a blessing in disguise.

"Yes. I'm Avery Kirova – Lazar."

"But, how come this is the only time I saw you here?" I've been in the Academy my whole life, not including the two years I ran away with Lissa, and I swear to God that I don't remember seeing Avery at all.

"I grew up with my father. My mother gave my father full custody of me because she had her duties and she prioritized them." Poor girl.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said with full sincerity.

She briefly smiled at me and proceeded with her story. "Well, I grew up in the Royal Court since my father is the brother of Adrian's father. I was home–schooled. I never saw my mother in person for eighteen of my life. My father only showed me one picture of her when they were still together – when she was still the Guardian of Lady Ivashkov. I turned eighteen two months ago and my father asked me what I wanted for my seventeenth birthday. I told him I didn't need any of those luxurious things; I just wanted to see my mother and be with her even for a short while."

I felt guilty when she said those. She never saw her mother, yet I could feel her deep affection for Kirova. I, on the other hand, loathed my mother for leaving me in the Academy. I saw her every time she came to the Academy, but we never really had the whole bonding thing. Heck, I was a whole lot closer to a man I just met for six months – Dimitri. And you know that I meant it like _really_ close. And more comfortable.

"So my father brought me tickets from the court to here, Montana, and I got last–minute enrollments because, one: the headmistress is my mother and two: Queen Tatiana also sent a letter here at St. Vladimir's. And I guess you know the rest of the story. I'm really sorry, Rose, for keeping this from you. I should have told you guys (me and the gang with the exception of Adrian) since my cousin," she paused for a while to glance at Adrian and continued, "told me that I could trust you with these things. Please don't tell anyone."

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Avery, your secret is safe with us." I then thought about it for a moment and took back what I said. "With me, Lissa and Eddie, I mean."

"Hey!" Christian retaliated and turned towards Avery. "Don't listen to Rose, she's crazy. You can trust me."

"Lissa was right." Avery said with a laugh.

"Huh?" Fire–using Moroi and I said at the same time.

"You two do act like little children." She said in between giggles.

I simply scoffed while Christian laughed.

"Please, Rose always starts the argument." Christian said. I thought about it for a while and decided to not give any comeback since I know that what he said was true. "See? When she's silent, she agrees."

"Ask Lissa to heal you if I lose my temper tonight, alright, Christian?" I gave him the most terrifying glare I could give at that moment before I laughed at his somewhat–frightened features.

"That is not funny, Hathaway." He said as he glared back at me.

"It is." Eddie said for me.

"Hah! Even Eddie agrees." I smiled all the way to Eddie.

"Come on, since the whole explaining thing is done, we should go, it's almost _your_ curfew time." Adrian said, acting mature and referring to all of us in the room.

"Wow, nice change, cousin." Avery told Adrian, smiling.

"I'm flattered at your responsible act and sense of maturity, Lord Ivashkov." I teased him.

"Adrian's right. We should get going. See you tomorrow at breakfast, Rose?" Lissa asked as I nodded. "Good."

The guys went out of the room first since the two girls gave me a hugs. Well, we were girls after all, can you blame us?

"Night," Lissa whispered into my ear when she hugged me.

"Sweet dreams." I told her back.

"Good night, Rose." Avery whispered to me when she hugged me.

"I'm sorry and thank you for trusting me too." I whispered back.

We both pulled away at the same time.

"You should give my cousin a shot, you know. He's really into you." She told me. That made me smile.

"I'm not going to go on Adrian Ivashkov's list of toys, sweetheart. Good night." I told her as the three of us left in the room walked over to my door where the guys were standing.

"Have a good sleep, boys." I told Adrian, Christian and Eddie.

"You too." Christian and Eddie chorused.

"I'll dream about you tonight, little Dhampir." Adrian said with a wink before he walked off with the rest of the boys.

_Oh, boy._

_Un_surprisingly, Adrian appeared in my dreams at night just to flirt with me. I was not in the mood to flirt with him, so I let him be. He finally gave up and just decided to sit down beside me on the bench in my dream and we conversed like normal teenagers.

"So, how was your day out with Belikov?" He asked.

A smile crept up on my face. "It was really good."

"Well, you kissed him after all." The moment those words came out of his mouth, I couldn't help but feel guilty because he sounded truly and unbelievably jealous.

"Aww, Adrian, now is not the time to be jealous, you know?" I joked.

"I really like you, Rose, you know." He confessed; I felt even guiltier. I knew Adrian wasn't flirting any longer. He was already the serious Adrian right now – as weird as that may sound.

"I'm sorry, Adrian." I bowed down my head. I really was sorry because I can't return his feelings for me.

He lifted my chin gently using his own hand and smiled at me. "Don't be sorry. You can't dictate your heart who to fall for, right? You're into Belikov and I understand that. I just hope you're making the right choice."

Okay, the last part he said sounded so downright baffling and furtive.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, trying to convey a hidden message through my eyes. I just sure do hope he got that.

"You'll find out for yourself, little Dhampir. You're in for a wild ride. Now, you're about to wake up. See you." Those were what he last said before he disappeared into the darkness and before I opened my eyes to the sound of my alarm clock.

"Ugh," I groaned.

Damn. How could I have forgotten? I no longer have before classes sessions with Dimitri. Only after classes.

"You stupid idiot," I grumbled while scolding myself. "Stupid alarm clock." I said as I plopped myself back down to bed and put myself back to sleep.

When I woke up the second time, it wasn't because of my alarm clock any longer. It was because of cell phone ringing – Lissa calling.

"Thanks. I'll be down there." I said as I pressed the answer button of my phone.

Lissa called to wake me up. We had an agreement that if I was late in going to the cafeteria, she would call me. Grudgingly, I got up from bed, took a shower and got dressed up. I was wearing a long white spaghetti–strapped top that fitted my body perfectly. It had laces at the bottom and a ribbon black silk ribbon below my chest. I wore black leggings to match it and white two–inched heel sandals. I only applied face powder, eyeliner and lip gloss to my face and I wore my hair down. Then, I headed for the cafeteria.

'_You look very fine in that Rose. It is so not obvious that you are pregnant.' _Lissa sent through the bond as I reached the table. I smiled at her.

"I got you food already." Lissa said.

"Thanks," I told her as I took a seat.

"Adrian was right. You are the sexiest and hottest girl on the face of the earth." Avery told me as she gave out a small chuckle.

_Adrian_. Oh damn. I recalled the conversation we had in my dream, as well as his confession.

After we ate breakfast, all of us headed to our respective classes. I had the same class schedule as Eddie, but due to the field experience, he wasn't with me. Classes went by as usual. Stan's class was still as boring as hell and the only thing I remember him saying was when I handed him over my essay.

"Ah, I can't wait to read your essay, Miss Hathaway." He said sarcastically.

I gave a sarcastic response too. "I'm sure of that." I then went back to my desk and fought against my eyes which were starting to drop.

"No. No. No. Kirova's office is far away and I don't want to walk right now." I told myself _mentally_.

When the bell rang, I was elated. Finally, freedom from Stan's class and freedom from classes. Plus, I get to see Dimitri now. So I brusquely walked towards the meeting place Dimitri told me. Sure enough, he was already there, sitting down on the bench.

"Hey, Comrade." I greeted him as I sat beside him.

"Good afternoon to you too." I should have known. He was back to his Guardian role.

"So, what's the topic Stan gave?" I asked him to avoid silence.

"That would have to wait." He said as he glanced at me. "About last night…"

I cut him off. "Mmm, don't say anything. Let me do all the talking for now." I said and then I picked up a fallen leaf from the ground and turned back to ask him. "When a leaf falls down, which is to blame? The wind that blew it away or the tree that let it go?"

"The leaf. It was probably meant to fall." He answered.

I smiled at his answer. "Correct answer. Wrong explanation."

"Then, what would be the right explanation?"

"It's the leaf's own fault…" I paused. "…because it grew tired of holding on. I _promise_ I won't be like this leaf right here. Even if you chose to let go of your past which held our memories, I wouldn't. I love you, Dimitri. And you're just gonna have to deal with that." I knew he wasn't oblivious to the determination evident in my voice.

But, before he could give out another reply, the leaves crackled, signifying someone was on their way to us.

"Guardian Belikov." The person nodded to Dimitri before turning to me. "Rose."

"About that, Rose. I forgot to tell you, _Guardian Alto_ would be joining us today." Dimitri told me as he stared into my eyes.

After a wonderful day yesterday comes a horrifying today. Damn.

-----------

Well, obviously Stan is with Dimitri and Rose for their session, so what do you think will happen? HAHA. :))

Sorry for the delay. I was supposed to update this yesterday, but then I went with my family to have the Station of the Cross and went to the wake of my dad's friend. So, yeahh. :D

**Can we make the reviews reach 175 this time? :D**

**REVIEWS ARE WANTED, NEEDED AND APPRECIATED! :D**

xo, ChristAineXtine

SHOUT-OUT TO ALL MY READERS, REVIEWERS AND MY TWIN, Daniella! :D :))


	14. Caution: Whispered

Heyy. Thank you so much for all the reviews that you have given me. :D ;)

I don't have anything much to say, actually. LMAO. Oh and this chapter is going to be a short one, I'm sorry, but yeah… it is short because I need to go visit my sick aunt. :| But, anyways, here's the latest chapter. :) Chapter fourteen.

Credits go to the creator of Dimitri, Rose and the others – Richelle Mead! :D

--------

**CHAPTER 14****: CAUTION: WHISPERED**

Oh boy, this wasn't good.

I faked a joyous smile as I stood up and turned to Stan. "What a pleasure to spend this afternoon with you, Guardian Alto."

"Drop the act, Hathaway." That was his blunt reply.

I tried to look as innocent as I could. "Whatever act are you talking about, Guardian Alto? I didn't do anything wrong now, did I?"

"Hathaway, once I stay stop, stop. You got that?" He snapped at me.

I smiled at him, but my eyes showed wrath. "Fine, you asked for it, you ass!"

"Rose." Dimitri's voice came.

"I got it, Belikov." It was a more polite way of saying 'shut up' actually. "Miss Hathaway, today, you aren't going to be writing an essay. I will give you an oral test and Guardian Belikov has printed out some researches for you. The topic I chose to quiz you with is…vampires."

He was kidding, right? I mean, the topic was so simple."You serious?"

"Do you think now is a proper time to joke around?" He asked back.

"Stan, Stan, Stan." I chanted his name thrice just for the heck of annoying him. "Haven't you ever heard or known the word sarcasm?"

He ignored my retort. "I am serious that the topic I have chosen is about vampires. Vampires are given a lot of names in different places all around the world, Hathaway, so you better get started with these researches since you only have two hours and thirty minutes before your oral test begins. Guardian Belikov will be monitoring and timing you while I will be the one questioning you later on."

He handed me a lot of compiled bond papers. What the heck? Two hours and thirty minutes for this crap and the names of the vampires from all over the globe. "Oh, come on, Stan! When you ask me what vampires are called in Antarctica, then I'm going to say 'penguin?' Seriously, you've got some serious problems!" I whined.

"First off, penguins are not the vampires in Antarctica and I know you're just messing with me, Hathaway. Second, I'm the teacher here and I decide how to test my student. It's not the other way around." God, was he annoying. I swear if he wanted me to beat the hell out of him, he could have just said so – it would be a lot easier. "Now you only have two hours and twenty–five minutes since you wasted the past five minutes complaining. Go to work, Hathaway."

I stepped up to him, exasperated. I then stomped my right foot and let out a very frustrated "ugh!"

"Rose, start studying now." Dimitri told me and I was forced to obey him as much as I hated too.

I swear I heard the demon chuckle. "I bet she doesn't even know what studying means, Belikov." He told Dimitri, but it was audible enough for me to hear.

"FYI," I said as I was reading through the definition of 'vampires' according to humans. "I clearly know what the hell studying is. It is a word formed once you combine student and dying together."

It wasn't actually my original idea, but how I hope it was because it absolutely made complete sense. I was surfing through the internet the other day and came across that made–up mathematical equation on studying. Well, technically, it wasn't exactly a 'mathematical' equation, but you get my point, right?

"Rose." Dimitri's voice warned me for the nth time that day.

"I know." I groaned. "I'm studying now, see."

"Just make sure you really understand what you are reading." Seriously, Stan was underestimating me too much and does he really think I'm a dimwit?

"I'm not a dimwit." I gritted through my teeth whilst I rolled my eyes at Stan. "Anyways, how would in the world would I know how to pronounce the names of these when I don't even know any other language besides English."

It was true. I might be half–Turkish according to my mother and Alberta, but heck, I grew up in this Academy and there were only two languages taught here – English and _foul_ language. The latter was something imprinted in my mind and if there was a test on that, I would most likely ace it.

"Guardian Belikov would assist you with that." Well, that was actually the best thing I have heard from Stan for the past few minutes. "I forgot something in my office. I'd go get it first. Belikov, you keep an eye on her and make sure she's doing what she's supposed to do."

Dimitri gave a small but audible "mmm." It sounded so damn good, honestly. I'd kill to hear him say it again. Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri. That was what was in my mind.

'_Focus, Rose. Focus.'_ I mentally told and kicked myself.

Suddenly, I got a weird feeling in my stomach. Nope, not a nausea because of Strigoi or pregnancy, but because… I wanted something so badly. I was craving for something. Yes, that was the term I was looking for. Craving.

I grimaced and Dimitri seemed to have noticed.

"What's wrong?" Concern and worry lingered in his voice. I liked it.

"I'm hungry and I'm craving for pizza and mango shake _badly_." The last word I said sounded like a plea.

Dimitri shook his head slightly. I'm sure it wasn't because I was being the whole pregnant–girl right now, but it was because where the hell would we find a pizza and a mango shake since none of the two were served in school?

He suddenly took out his phone and had a conversation in Russian. I didn't understand a single damned word of it though. But, I think he was talking to someone who could probably help my problematic and hassle situation.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. Damn hormones. Where did the cockiness and sarcasm that I displayed in front of Stan go now?

"Don't be. It's not your fault, plus as long as I could find a way to help you with whatever you want to eat, it's absolutely fine with me." He smiled at me as he sat back down.

Stan was still not back after more or less twenty minutes. It was a good thing, though. I so did not want to see his face. The pizza and mango shake was given to us by another Russian Guardian here at St. Vladimir's about five minutes ago. It was one box of Manhattan Meat Lovers family size pizza and a glass of fresh mango shake from Yellow Cab.

"Thanks," I told Dimitri as I took a bite of my slice of pizza while still studying.

He just nodded his head. A silent way of saying 'you are welcome.'

"By the way, how do you pronounce this?" I asked him as I pointed to the part of the Chinese term for vampires.

"Chiang shu." He said.

I gave him a weird look. "But, look! It's 'jiang shi.' It's 'j,' not 'ch' and it's 'i' and not 'u.' Are you inventing your own pronunciation here?"

"It's how it is pronounced, Rose." He told me with a serious face.

"Fine. Chang shu." It sounded wrong though.

"Ch-ya-ng shu. Work on the pronunciation of 'jiang.'" He told me as he repeated the 'jiang' part at least three times so I could listen intently to the right pronunciation.

"Chiang shu." It finally rolled off my tongue pretty nicely.

"Good. Now proceed and feel free to ask me if you have any more questions." He said and I started to go back to the research papers.

Yes, I was studying properly. I wanted to shove it in Stan's face that I have a good memory and I wasn't an idiot like he thought I was. I'm much more to that. I may hate History, but it doesn't mean I can't memorize stuffs.

Stan came back just in time after Dimitri told me that my time was up. Also, the light posts were already turned on so we were illuminated by the bright white bulb.

"Well, look who's late now." I mocked Stan.

"I had a meeting with a parent, Miss Hathaway, mind you. Anyways, your studying time is over, and let us start your oral test." He said as he sat down on the other bench beside mine which was at least three feet away.

"Wait, just a question, exactly how many questions are there?" I was curious how much hell he would put me through.

"Ten." What the hell?!

"I studied more than fifty pages and you're only going to end up asking me ten damned questions and there were more than twenty topics in here." I complained.

"At least you know a lot of things now." He replied with a smirk.

"Thank you very much, but I'd rather be street smart than book smart." I told him frankly. "And apparently, these things would be out of my mind by tomorrow."

"Would you want to chit–chat first or would you like to get on with the test?" How I wanted to wipe off that smug look on that creep's face.

"Start with it." I said as I crossed my arms and Dimitri took the researches and placed them in a somewhat document container or whatever you'd like to call it.

"First question: whose corpses were involved in the first two vampire cases which were first officially recorded? And where were they from?"

Hah! I couldn't forget these two. It was somehow related to Dimitri.

"The two corpses were Peter Plogojowitz and Arnold Paole from Siberia." I smiled at him.

He looked kind of disappointed though that I got the right answer. Oh well, he hates me; I hate him. That was the connection we both shared with each other.

"Correct. Second question: in ancient times, the term _vampire_ did not exist, to what creatures were blood drinking and other vampiric activities related to?"

"Demons or spirits." I answered casually, wearing a grin a huge smile on my face.

So far so good.

"Right. Third question: what is the spelling of the local name of the vampires in Siberia and Bulgaria? Use the singular form."

"V–a–m–p–i–r." I answered.

Stan nodded his head; it meant I was right. "Fourth question: in Russian folklore, vampires were known to have been what kind of creature or people?"

"Ummm…" I wasn't entirely sure, but having an answer was better than having nothing right now. "Witches or people who rebelled against the church while they were still living?"

"Is that an answer or a question?" Stan asked me.

So, I repeated my answer despite though I was unsure of it. "They were known to be witches or people who dissented against the church while they were still alive."

"Correct." He said.

My eyes widened for a brief second. Wow, I didn't see that one coming.

"Fifth question: Differentiate the _mandurugo_ and _manananggal_ of the Philippines."

"Well, he former is known to be preying on attractive girls while the latter is preying on pregnant women."

"Very good. Sixth question: what is known to be the goat–sucker of Puerto Rico?"

I remember I would guide myself with _Chupa–Chups_ lollipop and a snake for this term. "Chupacobra… no, that's not right. Ah! _Chupacabra_."

"I'm impressed, Miss Hathaway. You are right. Moving on, seventh question: what is the other name for 'Chinese vampires?' Pronounce it properly."

How can I forget this? Dimitri pronounced this over and over again earlier. "_Jiang shi_." I said, but the way I pronounced it was exactly the way Dimitri taught me – 'chiang shu.'

"Very good. This next question is harder. Eighth question: what is this Romanian term that has no real translation. 'Witch' is close, but it still wouldn't be right."

It rang a bell. Where have I heard that before? I closed my eyes and tried to flashback through the past. Aha! I got it. It was Dimitri who told me that. He said it was what Rhonda is. What was the word? A miracle must have happened because I had no idea if the next word I said was right, but it was worth a try.

"_Vrăjitoare_." I sounded exactly like Dimitri, at least so I thought.

"Impressive. Correct. For the next two questions, this will be about our class discussion yesterday. I specifically told you vampires. The idea is broad, so don't complain. Ninth question: what novel is remembered as the one which provided the basis of modern vampire fiction? And who is the author?"

I smiled, not because I knew the answer, but I only knew one vampire book written in ancient times. It was one of my favorite novels of all time. The title was very attractive, but I never read the book itself. I just searched for the summary online. "_Dracula_. It is written by Bram Stoker."

"You paid attention, I see." Stan looked impressed.

I didn't want to play along with him, so I burst his bubble. "Actually, it's the only vampire book I know that was written in the past. It was a lucky guess."

His impressed look turned into a disappointed one. "Let's get this over. Final question, Hathaway. The easiest question. Give a difference of real vampires and fictional vampires based on phenomenal_ Twilight _book written by Stephenie Meyer."

Damn. It was indeed easy. "Vampires don't sparkle in the real world."

He sighed. "Perfect score. You're good to go. I'll just give Belikov your topic for tomorrow for your essay since it's a lot easier."

By easier, I knew he meant, there were mistakes. Oh, well, whatever Stan Alto.

"I'm full from the pizza, so I don't need to go eat dinner at the cafeteria." I told Dimitri as he nodded.

"Okay, so I'll bring you up to your dorm, then?" He asked and I just gave him that look saying 'is that a question?' He chuckled. "Let's go then."

He stood up. I stood up. We left Stan, but who cares about him? The walk to my dorm was silent.

"You did a great job today." He complimented me.

"Thanks." I replied. "It's part of the field experience. I was just forced to. Everything in my brain today, it'll be gone by tomorrow."

We were about ten feet away from my dorm room when I said this. Unfortunately, when I was about three feet away from my room already, I tripped. Lucky for me, Dimitri caught me.

"Woops." I said as I felt my cheeks warm up.

"Careful." He whispered to me. "I just might fall for you too."

He pulled me up and gave me a kiss on the cheeks and walked away without saying another word.

I touched my cheek which he kissed and I swear I was in heaven. I got inside my room, got ready for bed and I had the best sleep of my life ever.

I just hope he wouldn't be the same Guardian Belikov tomorrow because I love, want and accept him as he is – Dimitri. _My_ Dimitri.

----------

Now, that's not a cliffhanger, now is it? LOL. :))

_**Now, next update will be after 200 reviews. :D So, you better get reviewing and believe me, you'd kill to read the proceeding chapters of this story. Just as I am killing to type them all out. :))**_

**AS ALWAYS, REVIEWS PLEASE! :) THANKYOU. xox**

xo, ChristAineXtine

Shout-out to all my readers, friends and my Twin. :D

Also to the reviewers of the thirteenth chapter:

**~ ruthless527, Siennaxxx, Cherub20021, Zmeyette, .edward, c., 7VampireEclipse, ImaVampireIBiteAndStuff, Nettie29, vampiresrockroza, Dimitri's Temptress, hazananayurt13, meant4ivashkov, ballroomdiva, 'If U Hate It-Bite Me,' Roza V. Blood, DuskyGurl, SKDanielle16, Dikent, PennyPie723 & -lyd-2212- ;) **


	15. Talk: Overheard

You guys are really amazing! :D I just slept for several hours and I get more than twenty comments. Thank you so much. This next chapter is _not_ going to be _that_ long, so yeah…

**PLEASE READ THE **_**NOTES**_** ATTACHED TO THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU. :D**

_I love fairytales, __but__ I don't believe in them – as weird as that may seem like. Just like that I'm also not the type of writer who would make her story fairytale–ish. The last three chapters occurred in only two days and there were no conflicts between Rose and Dimitri. And like I said, I don't write fairytale–ish stories, so take that as you have been warned._

**WARNING: Like I said before, this story is all planned out and whatever happens here is something that has been in my mind ever since I wrote the first chapter. Everything you've thought of for the past fourteen chapters of a certain character would be changed after you finish reading this chapter.**

Love it or hate it, I just hope you'll have the pleasure of reading the fifteenth chapter.

Credits go to the lovely author, Richelle Mead.

-------

**CHAPTER 15****: TALK: OVERHEARD**

"Good morning, guys." I said as I sat down on our usual cafeteria table with a plate of cheesy carbonara and a glass of lemonade.

By 'our,' I meant me and the whole group excluding Adrian who isn't a student here.

"Look who the cat dragged in, a happy Rose." Christian said with a smirk.

"I'd love to give a sarcastic comeback right now, Fire Boy, but my mood is too good to be ruined." I gave him a feigned sweet smile.

"What happened last night?" Lissa blurted out her question which was supposed to be asked only through the bond. Suddenly, realization hit her. "Oops."

I immediately racked my brain for a convincing and reasonable answer. "I got perfect in Stan's oral test yesterday."

"No way!" Lissa and Eddie said together. All heads turned to Eddie and we all burst out laughing.

"What?" Eddie asked innocently.

"Oh poor you, Eddie, you got infected by Lissa's girly ways." I teased the two of them.

"Not funny, Rose." Lissa told me with her pouting face on.

"Nah, I think it is. Your boyfriend's laughing like mad." What I said was true. Christian was so red from laughing.

Lissa smacked his arm. "What? It was so funny and gay. I ain't saying you're gay, Eddie."

Lissa could no longer hold it inside her after she realized we were laughing at Eddie. "I love you as a friend, Eddie, but yeah, it was kind of gay for a tough guy like you to say that."

Eddie put on a brave face, but he failed miserably because I was not oblivious to the fact that he was nervous. His constant blinking gave him away for me.

"Don't tease Eddie anymore." Avery spoke up, still giggling a little bit. "Congratulations anyways, Rose."

"Awe, thanks Avery." I suddenly wondered if Avery was in a way having some special feelings for Eddie, but I decided to save that for later. But, a question suddenly popped in my head. "Hey, Avery, who is guarding you in the field experience?"

"It's still undecided, but so far it's sometimes Guardian Petrov and sometimes my mother would tell me to stay with Lissa and Eddie will be both our Guardians." Oh, wow, lucky Eddie.

"Must be a challenge, huh, Ed?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I can handle it. A good way to prepare myself for the outside world." He answered, less tensed now.

We were conversing about different topics and just as I finished drinking my lemonade, I got a funny feeling at the pit of my stomach.

"Damn it," I cursed and immediately stood up to run to the bathroom, covering my mouth with my right hands while my left clutched my stomach.

I was puking my guts out when Lissa came in the bathroom and held my hair seeing as I was wearing it down. God, I hated morning sickness. I can't wait until this was finally done and I don't have to throw up all the food that I have been eating.

When I was done, I groaned. I felt so damn dirty. It wasn't Christian's earlier sarcastic welcoming that ruined my day, but the stupid morning sickness. I'd admit that I sometimes don't want the entire morning sickness to end because I was afraid that my stomach would grow bigger. I researched about pregnancies two nights ago and I read that once a woman's womb is big, she would have a hard time moving around. By the time, I would be five months pregnant and having a huge stomach, I would be out of the Academy and in to the real world where I am Strigoi attack prone. If I am attacked while pregnant, then so is mine and Dimitri's baby. But, that's highly impossible because we are staying at the Royal Court which is surrounded by wards.

"I'm going back to my room to get cleaned up." I said with a hoarse voice to Lissa.

She nodded and said, "I'll go with you."

I could not just decline her kind offer, now could I? So, I nodded at her. Oh, by the way, by 'get cleaned up,' I meant that as to clean up the horrible taste in my mouth. Off we went to my dorm and there Lissa sat on the edge of my bed while I went inside the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"All good?" She asked.

"Yep," I said with a smile. I felt a whole lot better now.

"Rose, wait." Lissa said as I threw the checkered handkerchief I used to wipe my mouth in the hamper.

"What is it?" I asked her as I now stood in front of my mirror with my lip gloss in hand.

"What happened last night?" Though I didn't face her, I knew she didn't want any lie. "Don't lie to me."

"I had an oral test rather than a written essay…" I started, but she cut me off, just in time as I finished applying my lip gloss. I was just trying to joke, but my joke was true. I did have an oral test.

"Rose."

"Alright," I said as I raised my hand up in a surrendering manner and covered my lip gloss. "On the way back to my dorm with Dimitri, I tripped and luckily he caught me just in time." I decided to stop right there. I was unsure if I should continue telling her.

"I know there's something more." Damn. She was indeed my best friend. She knew me too well.

I faked out a sigh. "He whispered me something, kissed my cheek and walked off."

Thinking about what Dimitri told me again last night made me feel all giddy inside all over again. The butterflies were back to fluttering without a certain reason. I, on the other hand, was again the smiling like a fool _unknowingly_.

Lissa's voice was high–pitched when she said the next words she said.

"And what was that something he whispered?" She was obviously teasing me.

"Something about falling." I hinted. Two can play at the game she started. The teasing game. I knew Lissa wasn't really _that_ patient when it came to my love life.

"Oh, get straight to the point!" She demanded as I smiled. I was right.

"His exact words were…" I trailed off to draw quotation marks on air. "Careful, I just might fall for you too."

"Awwe." Lissa said and boy, she sounded so much like a damned love struck school girl.

I decided to let go of the topic and enjoy it in my own mind. I turned to Lissa. "You don't want to be late for classes, now do you?"

She looked at her watch. "Oh, no. Three more minutes left. We better hurry, Rose."

She grabbed me by the wrist and we rushed off the door in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa, I need to close and lock my door." I told her as she stopped in her tracks.

"Hurry up." She commanded.

I gave her a small salute. "Alright, madame."

So, I brusquely walked back to my door, locked it from behind and shut it. I then walked back to my very impatient best friend.

"You know what, if I didn't know you, I'd say you are pregnant too." I joked.

Her eyes widened for a moment. I saw it from the corner of my eye. "Oh give me a break. Christian and I are safe."

"Ew." I faked a gag. "Too much information, Lissa."

"Oh, it's not too much. You're always in my mind whenever I have a little fun, right?" She teased. It was true though, I was always sucked in her mind whenever she was playing games with Fire–using Moroi, Christian.

Lissa and I went our separate ways after we gave each other a hug. I went to my first class which was Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques. Great. Kirova somehow informed my teacher of this class, Guardian Solovzki that I can't do physical combat, so I was just sitting down, observing the others because Solovzki told me that 'Guardian Belikov' would be the one taking care of my physical combat exercies. Based on what I heard, Solovzki came from Latvia – a country in the Baltic region of Northern Europe.

Classes pretty much went by as usual. Time was running very fast before Stan's period came. Why did History have to be an everyday subject? I just don't get it people keep on saying 'leave the past behind,' but apparently, History subject is not doing that. It's making us remember the occurrences of the past instead.

I wasn't able to pay attention to what Stan was saying because my pregnancy nausea came over and made me feel so tormented – as if I was in hell. I bowed down my head and placed both my hands at my head while my elbows rested on my desk. When the bell than signaled dismissal rang, I was very anxious to see Dimitri, but Stan had to ruin it.

"Hathaway!" he called out just as I was about to step out of the classroom.

"What?" Bitterness lingered in my voice.

"Here," he said as he showed me a small white piece of cut out bond paper.

"What is this?" I asked as I walked towards him.

"Your topic for your essay. Belikov said to tell you that he could not meet you at your session today because he had some important things to do." He explained.

Damn. There goes my hope of seeing Dimitri. "What important thing is it?" I was curious, don't blame.

I immediately clenched my fists at Stan's next words.

"I am not exactly certain, but he said he needed to talk with Ms. Ozera about some things." He was calm while saying this. His next words made me loosen up a little bit though. "About your research articles, it's with him. Just drop by his dorm since they are probably talking there since I saw the two of them head there while I was on my way here. I forgot to ask him for it."

Score! I so wanted to pat Stan on the head at that moment – just like a puppy, but I chose not to. I might waste more of my time.

"Alright, so I better get going then." I said with a smile as I took the small white cut out bond paper he handed out to me. "Thanks."

"Make sure you'll give me a satisfactory report." He said before I completely stepped foot outside his classroom.

I walked to the Guardian's dormitory plastered on my face. As much as I hate to see Tasha with Dimitri, it was good seeing Dimitri than not seeing him at all, right?

I didn't even notice it until I opened the door to the Guardian's dormitory that I didn't bother looking at the topic Stan has chosen this time. I looked at the paper.

_Alchemist_. I wonder what that is. It's the first time I heard that term.

I was about to knock on Dimitri's door, when I suddenly heard _them_ talking. The doors weren't sound–proof and their voices weren't too soft. I heard my name being said by Tasha and I was suddenly curious. I quietly and slowly try to draw my ears closer to the door.

"…you're hurting her so much already. Don't you think it's time to let go?" What in the world was _she_ talking about?

"I know I shouldn't have said what I said last night to her, but I can't help it." Oh, so _he_ was suddenly regretted what he said, huh?

"So you want to fall for her again?" Tasha asked him.

"I never stopped loving her in the first place." Whoa, was I hearing things right? Did what he say just imply that he remembers me?

If not for my Dhampir senses, I wouldn't have heard Tasha sigh. "Dimka, how are you going to tell her that?"

"She still loves me, Tasha. She confessed to me a number of times already, but before I get a chance to reply, someone always intervenes or something always switches both our attentions." He reasoned with her.

"You have to tell her sooner, Dimka… before it's too late." I can't believe it, Tasha supports the idea of me being with Dimitri.

"I'm an idiot." I heard Dimitri say. "I should have never pretended that I forgot her."

I was stunned and unintentionally, I slammed my hand against the door and seconds later, Dimitri opened it. His face shocked.

"Rose." He breathed out as Tasha came from behind him.

"Screw you. You know that?" My voice was soft. My vision blurred because of the tears that formed in my eyes.

"I can explain..." He started off, but I raised a hand to prevent him from saying any more words.

Damn it. The whole forgetting me thing was just all a sham. How stupid was I? Pieces just fell into place now. How could he just have forgotten me after hours when the last thing he said back in the cave was my Russian name – Roza? No wonder he had that 'don't make a mess look' back in the café when we bumped into Tasha. God, how could I be so stupid?

I snapped at him as tears finally flowed freely. "Explain what Dimitri? That you lied to me? That you were just pretending the entire time that you forgot me? What's next? You're going to tell me that you were planning on telling me so you couldn't hurt me?"

"Roza…" As much as I love that name, I hated hearing it escape from his lips during that heated moment.

I laughed; a fake one, obviously. "You know what, if you were just trying to break my heart and crush my soul all this time, then congratulations, you succeeded."

I walked away, not wanting to hear any more words from him. I can't believe it. He was such a good actor and I was the fool who fell for his act. Damn it. Screw it. Fuck it.

The hallways were deserted because Guardians were probably on duty or on patrol. It was very rare to find Guardians around this building of theirs which they consider home.

"Rose, listen to me." He said as he grabbed my right arm, turned me around and had a tight grip on both my wrists. He then looked at me, straight in the eyes. "Give me a chance to explain everything, _please_."

I looked like a wreck, but I didn't care. All that I felt right now was the numbness that took over me because the man that I love wholeheartedly has shattered my heart to a million pieces with a single lie. More tears streamed down my cheeks and Dimitri cupped my face and wiped the tears away using his both his thumbs.

My heart tightened, but I managed to speak out in between sobs. "I should stop holding on right now and it's so hard to make a decision because I love you too much to let you go."

And that was most likely the last words I said before two strong arms wrapped around me and my vision turned into total darkness.

-----------

Alright, you've been warned at the beginning. What do you guys think will happen now? Tell me what you think! :D

Yes, I do know that my plot is complicated. A lot of twists. :)) HAHAH. :p I hope you'd all keep up with me and I hope you would be excited to read more. :D

Oh, and if you think all the revelations and secrets would end in this chapter, then you are wrong because there are more to come. :D

**Alright, next update will be after **_**135 reviews**_**. :D**

**AS ALWAYS, REVIEWS ARE WANTED, NEEDED AND APPRECIATED! :)**

xo, ChristAineXtine

Shout-out to all those who favorited, alerted, read and reviewed this story. :D Also, to my Twin, littlemissedward slash Daniella. :D ILY! 3 :)


	16. Reason: Known

WOW. So many reviews! Thank you so much, you guys! :D

Quite a twist during the last chapter, right? HAHA. I'm guessing none of you saw that coming. :D:D:D

_This is delayed because my stupid computer hanged up on me and deleted the original file I first typed out. Well, I was stupid too for not saving it. But, oh well, I'm done cursing and I'm just glad I was able to finish this. LOL. :))_

**Oh, and Dimitri is still swallowing up the fact that Rose is carrying Adrian's baby, but that will change. **_**It's meant to change.**_

Chapter sixteen is right here. :D Hope you would all like it. ;)

Credits go to the undeniably fantastic Richelle Mead! :)) I'm about to run out of adjectives to describe her. HAHA.

-----

**CHAPTER 16****: REASON: KNOWN**

My head was still slightly spinning, but I managed to open my eyes. I tried to recall what had happened and why I ended up in this damned room again. Yes, damned because I recognized this room: Dimitri's. Then, like a strike of lightning, memories flooded through my mind. _Dimitri_.

Well, speak of the bastard. I looked around the room to look if he was around, but apparently, I didn't need to search any further. He sat on a chair, well technically, his body sat on the chair, but his head was on the bed since he was sleeping. My left hand was in between both of his. Damn, he looked so good even with eyes closed. Oh, what the hell?! I was supposed to be mad at this dimwit for lying to me.

As much as I hated to, I wiggled my hand out of his hold. Ostensibly, while I did so, that woke up Dimitri's sleeping figure too. Damn it. I was mentally and emotionally unprepared to have a conversation with the man in front of me.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. Please let me explain…" He immediately said once he saw that I was already awake from my little blacking out incident. But he was cut off my someone entering his room.

Tasha.

"Thank God, you're awake." She gently addressed that to me. Concern lingered in her voice, no doubt about that.

"How long have I been out?" I asked her, completely ignoring Dimitri.

"About an hour or so." She said as she sat down on Dimitri's couch just slightly in front of the room's sliding glass door that led to the mini–balcony outside.

"Rose…please." Dimitri pleaded.

Desperation was obvious in his voice, but I wouldn't fall for that. I knew it was real, but I was having a heart as hard as stone right now. I turned to face Tasha instead. She was looking at me with pleading eyes too. Oh, was she just here to help out this stubborn pleading jerk beside me?

"Tasha, if you are just here to help _him_, I'm sorry, but there's nothing you can do." I told her bluntly. "He crossed the line."

"At least give him a chance to explain." She was obviously on Dimitri's side. Well, duh.

"Rose, I only did what I did because I wanted to keep you away from danger. I wanted to protect you from getting hurt." Oh, he was completely unreasonable.

"Are you serious?" Sarcasm was blatant in my voice. I knew he wasn't some crazy idiot who does not get things right away unlike his brother. "Because last time I checked, I was a mess the entire time!"

"I thought that if I did so, you would find someone better. Someone who would keep you safe from all the harm in the world. But, the moment I realized what was happening, I immediately regretted my blunt decision." One moment he was promising me that we would work things out, then the next one, he thinks I deserve someone better?!

"Where the hell did your promise of 'I won't let anything happen to you,' go?!" I asked, completely exasperated.

"That was it, Rose. Every time you're with me, all you get into is danger and all you could feel is pain. I hate seeing you in those kinds of situations, Rose. It pains me too much to see that the girl I love is in pain because of me." It was true that I was really hurt a lot of times because of Dimitri's undeniable self–control. "You always are in trouble and I'm afraid that a day would come when I could no longer protect you."

"I'm not the one who goes out looking for trouble, Dimitri. It's trouble that comes looking for me. If you really love me like you claim, you wouldn't have thought of the future. You would have thought only the present – the reality. Because this right here Dimitri," I was pointing downwards using my index finger as an indication of some sort. "…this is reality. This is the present. The future is out there, sure. But, it's us against the world, remember?"

I then recalled a flashback of what he told me when we walked out of the cabin _that night_ before Mason disappeared.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_After what had happened in the cabin, our fingers were now intertwined as we walked back towards the academy side by side. While we walked, we would glance at each other and just smile when our gazes met. Suddenly, Dimitri stopped in his tracks and he turned to face me, not letting go of my hand._

_He held my shoulders gently. "Rose, you have to promise me that there will be no more lies between us."_

_I smiled at him. "Of course. I promise that I would not keep anything away from you." Then I thought for a while. "Well, maybe except Lissa's intimate life story, unless you want to know that too." I teased him._

_He let out a small chuckle. "Well, except that."_

_I gently squeezed his hand and smiled at him. He returned it too. We continued to walk back to the buildings of the Academy, but that was when he showed up. Mason._

_I am guessing all of you know the story after that._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"You broke your own promise, you know?" My voice was a whole lot gentler when I said that.

He looked confused for a second, but it seemed as if realization hit him in a short matter of seconds. "I know. I'm sorry for doing so. I vow to you right now that I will never break any of my promises I will make from now on. Tasha could be my witness."

I scoffed. Did he really think that just because I spoke in a gentle manner and because he gave out his reasons, I would forgive and forget everything that has occurred? _Hell no!_

"Oh, whatever. I can't just let everything go just because you gave your reasons out already, now can I? Especially after the hell you have put me through." I had a serious face on. Unusual, but who cares?

"Rose, please." His gaze was locked with mine and his eyes gave it away that he was desperate to earn my forgiveness.

"Dimitri, I can't just forgive you because of a talk. You need to show me that you deserve to be forgiven. Show me that you deserve to be given the chance you are asking for." Those words were straight from the heart. _My heart._

His next words, however, seemed like cold water being poured on me.

"Just because I have displayed a lot of self–control, it doesn't mean that I can't lose my temper. I've been trying so hard, Rose, to keep myself from busting myself of my own lie. I tried to confess to you twice already but something keeps getting in the way." He did not have his Guardian mask, but he had a really serious face.

There was a difference between the two and it's too complicated for me to explain. I understand Dimitri a whole lot and sometimes, I can't explain but the reason of me being unable to explain at times is the same reason why I understand him to a level I can't imagine possible. Words can't escape my lips to say the reason, but deep inside, only I know. That is quite confusing already, but I just hope you're getting my point. To cut it short: sometimes no words are enough to describe the bottled feelings inside and the deep connection between two different people.

"Something or someone?" I was directly addressing that to Tasha.

I don't think she knows that though. But, it's not important right now. It was me and Dimitri that mattered.

"The first time I tried to, it was in the gym. When I asked you who the father was, you said I knew him more than you did. I had my hopes high that I was who you were talking about, but that would be highly impossible." God! He was still keeping up with his whole 'I am not a Moroi' lie. "The second time was in the café, Tasha interrupted and when you dropped the bomb that the father was Ivashkov, my hopes came crashing down."

"You're stupid." I mumbled. He didn't need Dhampir senses to hear it though. It was audible enough. Even Tasha could hear it, I was sure of that.

"When you told me that it was a only one–night stand with Ivashkov, I wanted to beat him up until he could breathe no more, but that would only make matters worse than it already was. When you told me you weren't involved with him romantically, a part of me was happy yet some part was disappointed and sad… for your baby." Before he could say any more of his speech, I cut him off.

"First off, stop lying. Second, I lied too. Third, it's not 'your' baby, it's _our_ baby." I swear I heard Tasha gasp from the side, but I decided to ignore her.

"But, that isn't possible." He said as he had a very confused look on his face.

Damn was he a good actor.

"I know your secret, Dimitri _Ivashkov_." When I mentioned his real family name, his eyes grew wide open.

"How did you…" He trailed off, probably unable to find the right words to continue.

"You didn't think I wouldn't be interrogated by Kirova, right?" I asked like it was the easiest question on the face of the planet.

"Oh," was all he could say after that.

I sighed, completely giving up. "Dimitri, you just promised me no more lies, you broke it again. What more did you keep from me?" I knew I wasn't in any position to ask him the last part since I wasn't his girlfriend, fiancée or wife, but I was the mother of his child.

"Rose, let me explain." He said for the 'I don't know' time.

"That line sounds so cliché already." It was true. "If you want to explain, go ahead. You don't need my permission to. Besides, I'm just the girl who is carrying your baby because you probably very stupid _that night_ that you forgot you were a Moroi when you screwed me. Ain't that right, Lord Ivashkov?" It was harsh, but I was tired of bottling up the emotions I felt inside.

"I did not tell you that I was a Moroi because I figured out that it was not important…" He started off.

"Oh," I exclaimed like I just figured out a riddle or something of that sort. "It wasn't important because after you're done screwing me and making me pregnant, that would be the end of it, right? Because you're no different from the other Moroi out there who are just having flings with Dhampirs." It was obviously meant as an insult.

With my bad character and temper plus the pregnancy hormones and don't forget the emotions that are running through my body right now, I had every damned right to be like this and to act like this. A bitch. Who gives a shit anyways?

"That is not true." I could see that the muscles around his jaw were tightening. "I was living like a Dhampir and I accepted the responsibilities of a Guardian. I figured it would only ruin things because once you knew that I was Moroi, you might get the idea that I want to suck your blood when in fact, I'm not interested in that. Not even a bit. You weren't just a fling to me, Rose, if that's what you think. I wouldn't have gone through hell. I wouldn't gave rejected my best friend's offer to be her Guardian for you. Now if you feel that I have greatly offended you, well, I'm sorry. I can't magically go back in time to correct my mistakes, but I know that I am more than willing to take care of you and our baby. I'll marry you and start a family with you. We'll spend our future together. One happy family, ignoring the rest of the world."

I was infuriated to a whole new level. He was now the one scolding me when I should be the other way around. 'Ignoring the rest of the world?' Seriously, come on! I can't leave Lissa behind. I promised her I would always be there for her no matter what happens.

"I can't believe you. Who the hell do you think you are?" I said, enraged.

I immediately pulled off the covers, wore my sandals and stormed out his room. I swear I could hear him come after me, but I didn't care if he followed me around all day long like a lost puppy. Heck, he could follow me until I reach hell.

I went to Adrian's room just to piss him off.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked when Adrian's guest house was already in sight.

"Going to Adrian. To find comfort." I wanted to get into his last nerves.

"Rose, don't do this."

"Maybe you should have thought things through before you acted on them. Who knew Dimitri? You were just like me. Doing things without thinking."

I knocked on Adrian's door and he opened it. He was surprised to see me and the six footer puppy like man following me, actually.

"Little Dhampir, Belikov, what can I do for you?" He was holding a bottle of vodka.

"Let me in." I intentionally said 'me,' hoping he would get the meaning.

Apparently, Adrian being the moron that he was also let Dimitri in.

"Rose, let's talk." Dimitri's voice was soft and gentle by now.

"Wait, you came all the way here just to talk?!" Adrian's eyes grew wide open.

"Adrian, shut up." I glared at him as he sat down on the long black chair in his mini–bar.

"Rose, I'll take responsibility for you and our baby…" Dimitri said but he was cut off by Adrian.

"You what?!" He yelled, obviously angered.

Dimitri turned towards Adrian."I got her pregnant. You happy?"

Whoa, that was a first. Dimitri's tone was so different right now. He used a tone I have never heard before.

The next thing I heard was a scream. My own.

Why?

Because Adrian tackled Dimitri down and began to punch him in the face. God, was he looking for death?!

"Adrian, stop it!" I said as I stood behind him to pull him off Dimitri though I knew Dimitri could have done it so easily.

Bad move of choosing to intervene though. After his fist made contact with Dimitri's face again, he swung his arm back and he ended up hitting me. _Right in the stomach_.

---------------

ERRM. Sorry for the delay again. :D My computer was acting up.

Anyways, cliffhanger. She's pregnant and apparently, Adrian hit her where he wasn't supposed to. Soooo… what do think will happen next? LOL.

**Next update will be after 275 reviews, so please click that little text right down below and type out what you want to. LOL. ;))**

**AS I ALWAYS SAY, REVIEWS ARE WANTED, NEEDED AND APPRECIATED! :)**

xo, ChristAineXtine

_Shout-out to everyone who has constantly supported this story and to my Twin too, littlemissedward. ;) _

_Shout-out to the reviewers of the fifteenth chapter too. :D_

_~ Tillie, ImaVampireIBiteAndStuff, ruthless527, justteka, Haydenfan89, rivereq, jaycorkatbai, ballroomdiva, Nefarious1972, littlemissedward, RainInTheSun, menamayhemx, crazytiffness, 287, juneva, Roza V. Blood, 814, Dikent, DuskyGurl, Sportfreaky13, KayleenNight, caconley, unnz4, Cherub20021, angelangela, Siennaxxxx, 'If U Hate It-Bite Me,' Zmeyette, 7VampireEclipse, VampireFreak11, ashleighalexanderX, Ms. Damon Salvatore, brittni1213, Dimitri's Temptress and trish6911. _

_Also, for constantly PM-ing me her support for the story because she can't review due to some unkown reason: __;)_


	17. Life: Lived Long Enough

OH WOW! Guys, you are aweeeesome to the core! LOL. :)) Thank you for letting the reviews surpass three hundred (300), it means a lot to me, really. :D

All of you are probably wondering what would happen to Rose and the baby now, right? LOL. So, read on to find out! Oh, and again, this is going to be a short chapter, maybe less than 2,000 characters and I'm sorry ahead of time. :D

Chapter seventeen is here and I hope you would all enjoy it! :D

Credits go to the ever–so remarkable Richelle Mead. ;)

-----------

**CHAPTER 17****: LIFE: LIVED LONG ENOUGH**

Nothing was still in my peripheral vision. I could not even make out who is Dimitri and who is Adrian if not for their voices. My hand was protectively covering my stomach while I curled into a ball on the floor. The pain was awfully excruciating.

"Damn it." I gritted my teeth as I talked with my eyes shut, hoping to lessen the pain somehow. It was ineffective though.

The next thing I knew was that I was lifted off the ground and I was being carried bridal–style. I don't know who between Dimitri and Adrian did though.

"Adrian, open the fucking door!" The one carrying me said. Dimitri's voice was very cold and harsh. He used a tone I have never ever heard him use before. It wasn't even close to the one he used to Victor Dashkov back in the Royal Court when he threatened us.

He was obviously running. I knew because I felt that his grip on me tightened and my head bounced slightly.

I did my best to find my voice to speak. I gripped his shirt and held on with the strength I had left. "Save…our…ba….by."

I no longer gave a damn if whether or not I lived. All that mattered to me was the safety of my baby with Dimitri. I have lived in this world for eighteen years already. I've seen the beauty and sorrow of it. I have experienced 'heaven on earth' as well as the unheard 'hell invading heaven.' Well, I made that up, but you get my point. After everything I've been through, I'm satisfied enough for the eighteen years. I'm tired of getting hurt too. I hate having the feeling of dying then rising again, only to fall back down even harder. I wanted nothing more of that. I love the baby that I am now carrying, but I most certainly don't have the confidence in my own self to become a mother. I am, however, sure that Dimitri will become a great father. He'll protect our baby from all dangers of this world and he won't let him or her suffer as long as he is still breathing.

"Rose, don't you dare die on me." His voice was sharp, but desperation was in the mix of it. I sensed that he was trying to run faster by the second.

"I…" I couldn't finish what I was saying because my eyelids were already too heavy and all I really wanted to do was to rest. Forever or not, I don't know which will happen.

"Roza…" His voice prompted me back from the inviting unconsciousness I was supposed to fall into. "I know I'm wrong, but please don't leave me."

My head was really throbbing a whole lot, but I tried my best to give out a smile. I don't know if Dimitri could see that it was a smile, but at least I did. Suddenly, I felt a _warm_ drip of water fall onto my arm which was still clutching Dimitri's shirt. Then I realized. It was warm, not cool. I really liked the feel of the cool raindrops whenever it rained lightly, so if I had the chance to, I would go under the rain. Lissa would sometimes scold me, but I would simply let it pass through my ear. The rain was always cool here in Montana. I was being stupid for a moment, but realization hit me once more. The water that fell was not from the sky. Rather, it was from Dimitri's eyes and he was crying for us – me and our baby – but, more for me, actually. I could feel it. He was afraid of losing me. I tried my best to fight and block away the darkness that was inviting me for those people who loved me. The circle of friends I had. Lissa. Adrian. Dimitri and my baby.

"Oh God, Dimitri, what happened?" A familiar feminine voice came. Worry lingered in her voice. I couldn't help but wonder who she was.

"I'll explain later," was his abrupt reply.

I assumed we were already in the main building which meant we were near the clinic already. The weakness I was feeling was overpowering me little by little and I can't hold on for long anymore. The grip I had on Dimitri's shirt grew loose.

"Roza, we're only a few feet away from the clinic." He told me as he tried to gently allow my head to bounce to help me avoid losing control and falling asleep.

"I love you," I whispered to him, just before I was taken out of his arms and put onto a stretcher… or so I believed.

"Don't let anything happen to her, please." That was the last thing I heard from Dimitri before they led me further into the clinic's emergency room which was only often used since students were rarely in critical conditions.

It may seem unusual, but the clinic of St. Vladimir's Academy was more like a smaller version of the normal human hospital. It had advanced medical apparatuses too. It was complete with things used for operations and the nurses and doctors around in the clinic also knew how to operate. There are other doctors apart from Dr. Olendzki, but she is always the one who takes care of me.

"Call Dr. Schulze. Tell him I need assistance." It was Dr. Olendzki who commanded a nurse with us.

Dr. Schulze was a German female Moroi doctor who was assigned here at St. Vladimir's Academy even before I was born. I have also heard Alberta say once that she was the one who used to take care of me whenever I had some problems when I was still a little kid. That was before Dr. Olendzki was assigned to the Academy. Dr. Schulze was still active as a doctor, but she rarely attends to patients nowadays because she's quite old already and well, Dr. Olendzki was there for assistance.

"Oh God, Rose." A new voice came in. Dr. Schulze. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know the exact story, but she's pregnant and she's hurt in the stomach." Dr. Olendzki said as she opened my eyes and flashed her little flashlight directly to my eyes. "Rose, can you see me?"

"Blur." That was my simple yet forthright reply. I didn't have any energy to say longer sentences.

"She seems out of it." Dr. Olendzki declared.

State the obvious. There was something very wrong with me right now and they can't seem to pinpoint it.

"I don't get it though. Why is she hurting this much? When pregnant women Morois or Dhampire are hurt, they aren't in the same situation as she is in right now." Dr. Schulze tried to reason out.

"I don't know the entire story of why she is hurt, but…" Dr. Olendzki trailed off for a short while. "…Suzanne, call Belikov. He's outside."

Suddenly, a jolt of pain flashed through my heart and my chest tightened in a matter of seconds. I had a hard time breathing.

"Air," I practically yelled as I wheezed it out.

Immediately there was an oxygen mask placed on my face and I somehow was able to stabilize my breathing somehow, but not entirely. Then there was someone who held my hand all of a sudden. Dimitri. I didn't need anyone to tell me. I could always tell if the person who held my hand was Dimitri. Don't ask me why, but I just do.

He seemed to have lost his control and sense of being rational because in front of all the naked eyes of the people around us, he planted a kiss on my forehead. I wanted so badly to reprimand him at that moment, but I couldn't. Nor did I try to.

"Belikov, what happened to her?"

"Things between Adrian Ivashkov and I got heated and she wanted to stop it. Adrian swung his hand back and coincidentally, she was at his back. She was hit and I think it was pretty hard since she immediately fell to the floor afterwards clutching her stomach." He spoke in a very fast manner. It seemed to me like if he didn't say those words right away; it would be the end of the world. "Don't let anything happen to her and the baby, please." 

My anger towards him seemed to have decreased because as much as I hated to easily forgive the man who hurt me a lot, he sounded really miserable and alone. I knew I should be loathing and ignoring him after everything that has happened, but I loved and missed him too much to do that.

"Guardian Belikov, we need you to go outside and wait there while we do all that we have to do." A nurse told him. It was obvious since I have never heard her voice speak up.

"Let me stay, please." If I was awake, I would have been flabbergasted through the core because the widely–known badass Guardian Dimitri Belikov was pleading.

"Suzanne, give him some appropriate clothes to wear and give him a mask so he could stay." Dr. Olendzki must have known what was up between Dimitri and I because it was not all the time that a doctor would allow someone to stay in the room while someone was being saved from a critical condition, now is it?

"Thank you." I heard Dimitri softly whisper.

The people in the room suddenly took of the clothes that I was wearing. What the fuck?! I knew what they were doing. They were going to let me change into the damned dress that operated patients would wear. Whatever you call that thing, I don't care. I hated it. Period.

"Aren't we going to inject her with a sleeping drug or something that would sedate her, doctor?" The same nurse that requested Dimitri to leave asked. Or so I thought since their voices were alike.

"No, we might lose her." Dr. Schulze replied quickly yet calmly.

I felt really restless and so, I let my eyelids drop.

"Rose, no." Whoever was saying that was damned because I wanted to rest badly already.

"ROZA!"

The moment I completely allowed myself to fall into my slumber, I entered a whole new world. The faces that I didn't see for a long time came into my sight once more. Lissa's family. Natalie. Mason. And all the other people who left for the other world.

"Rose, it's good to have you back." Andre said as he came over and gave me a hug.

"Where am I?" I asked, confused.

"You're where you belong, Rose. You've returned." Natalie said with a smile on her face.

Oh, no.

"Rose, let's go take a walk? I'll show you around?" Mason said as he extended his hand towards me.

"Uh, I'm not sure about this…" Before I could even finish, I felt as if I was being pulled away.

I didn't know what or who was doing it, but my guess would be Lissa or Adrian. They were probably trying to bring me back _again_. I didn't know what happened next, but the only thing I knew was that I was asleep. Resting. It was all black in my vision.

Hours later, or so I thought, I woke up.

"Thank God, you are awake, Rose. Everyone was so worried about you." I turned sideways to see Alberta having a look of relief on her face.

"How long was I out?" My small voice came.

"About three to four hours." That's a relief.

I felt something attached to the back of my right hand. It stung a little bit. Well, at least it did. It proved that I was _still _alive. Or, alive again. But, the two things sounded good enough.

I sighed and turned back to Alberta. I gave her a small smile. I looked further beyond her and saw him lying down on a couch. Asleep.

"What happened to him?" I asked, referring to Dimitri who still looked graceful while sleeping despite the fact that he was taller than the couch.

"He passed out while you were gone." Why the hell did that just happen?

"That's weird…" I said with a thoughtful look. "Who carried him here then?"

"There was me, Guardian Alto, Guardian Yuri and Guardian Hathaway. He was quite a handful though." She explained like it was nothing.

Wait, Guardian Hathaway?! My mother? Oh boy. This will be damned.

"Little Dhampir, I'm so sorry…" Adrian said as he entered the room with an apologetic look on his face. He was cut off however by a certain five foot Guardian.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you have some serious explaining to do." It was my mother.

"Oh no," I mumbled. "Mom, not now, please." I begged.

"You're pregnant and you think I'm just going to let it pass?!" She was practically shouting while reprimanding me.

That, however was enough to wake Dimitri's sleeping frame.

My eyes immediately widened. "Guardian Petrov, please take my mother out of here. I need to speak to Guardian Belikov in private." I turned to Adrian. "I'll settle you once I'm out here. But, for now, leave me alone first."

My mother refused to be brought out of the room, but eventually, Alberta succeeded. She glared at me before she left though. Speaking of glaring, Adrian glared at Dimitri on his way out. I'm not surprised though.

"You brought me back, right?" I asked Dimitri.

It was the only reason why he could have passed out. He couldn't have just fainted because of his emotions. It was un–Dimitri like.

"How did you know?" He asked me as he dragged a chair to sit by my side.

"I felt golden emotions run through my body and there was a very strong feeling that I haven't felt from Lissa before. I knew it couldn't be Adrian since he still sucks at bringing things back to life. I only had one option left: you." I explained to him with no emotions on my face.

He held my hand. "I'm glad you and our baby are alright. I promise, no more lies from now on. Give me one more chance, Rose. Please."

I sighed and decided to question him for a short while. "Honestly tell me Dimitri. If you were to lose one thing for my own sake, which would it be among your sight, your hearing and your voice?"

He thought about it for a while, but his answer was none of the choices given. "My heart."

"So you would just stop loving me?" I asked him in a sarcastic tone.

Yes, Rose Hathaway was back.

"No," He said as he stared into my eyes. "So that it would not hurt if I couldn't see your face or hear your voice. And so that it wouldn't kill me inside if I couldn't say just how sorry I am for everything I've put you through… and how much I love you."

------------

That's not a cliffhanger anymore, right? Or is it? HAHA. ;))

Anyways, apparently, it surpassed 2,000 words, so I guess it's not as short as I thought it was. HAHA. Anyways, what do you think will happen next with Janine Hathaway's presence? LOL.

**Can we make the reviews go to 315 now? :D**

**AS ALWAYS, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! HAHAH. :)) It's wanted, needed and appreciated. :D**

Bye for now, y`all! ;) I'm sleepy. LOL. Plus, my hand hurts. HAHA.

xo, ChristAineXtine

Shout-out to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited. :)


	18. Revelation: Made

It seems like that some of you have forgotten that Dimitri is a spirit user as stated in chapter seven. HAHA. ;)) Well, he is though – just a reminder. :D

Oh, and I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. I was thinking of what to do for this chapter since I left out some very important points. LMAO.

I'm also sorry if I'm making some of you confused, but I'll leave you hanging for this chapter. :D

As for the questions running through your mind especially about Rose's current situation. Well, that would be explained in the next chapter. :D :D :D **THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT. :|**

Credits go to the redhead author of Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead! ;)

------

**CHAPTER 18****: REVELATION: MADE**

The doctors told me that I needed to stay admitted in this damned room for a few more hours because they would be releasing me at around six or seven PM later on. It was Friday and they said that it would be for the best if I did not go to my usual classes _at least for today_. The good thing about that was that I did not need to sit in Stan's History class for fifty damned minutes. They also recommend that I would not do any strenuous activities and that I just take a rest over the weekend.

I woke up about an hour and a half ago which was also, according to my watch, an hour before classes began _again_. Thankfully, I did not wake up due to morning sickness, but I woke up because I was hungry. I did not eat anything last night because the only thing that I wanted to do was to rest because my body was still somewhat sore. I complained that to Dimitri earlier.

Speaking of him, well, I was surprised to see him already in my room when I woke up because it was still so early. It might seem unusual, but Dimitri was not wearing his usually worn cowboy duster, but instead, he was wearing something more….casual.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was still trying to completely wake myself up. But, one voice was all it took. I knew who it was because of the aftershave that gave him away._

"_How are you feeling?" He asked me as he shifted a little bit in the chair he was sitting on beside my bed._

_I chose to ignore his question to ask him one. "What are you doing here so early? And are you Dimitri because you are so not dressing up like him?"_

_He gave out a soft chuckle. "I'm here to visit you and the only reason that I am wearing this is because it's simple and comforting."_

_True that. He was wearing a body–fitting white long–sleeved shirt that showed off his very manly body. He folded the sleeves up to his elbows though, but he still looked so hot, suave and charming. In short, I was staring at perfection._

"_Well, that's…sweet." I said as I tried to look for the right word. "But you need not hassle yourself at such an early time though."_

"_I don't need to. I want to." Well, the good thing was the Dimitri right in front of me was no longer keeping up with his almost–flawless self–control._

_I was not use to seeing him act like this… well, at least not yet. _

"_Dimitri, you're stupid, you know that?" I asked him as I thought about my current situation._

"_I know, I'm an idiot." Well, obviously, he was talking about his whole 'pretending not to remember anything about me' thing._

"_I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about why you managed to bring me back yet you didn't even heal me." I told him as my voice slightly rose._

"_Hey, my adrenaline was rushing and I just placed my hand over your stomach while Dr. Olendzki held you somewhere near the neck to check for a pulse. Luckily, I managed to bring you back or else I would have been tormented." He reasoned out. I found it quite amusing to see him with all his walls down though._

"_I was just messing with you." I told him. I so did not want to let him think I was forcing him to do some healing when he can't manage to do it._

_My stomach suddenly growled. _

"_I brought some fruits for you." Dimitri told me as soon as I bowed down my head to avoid showing him my flushing cheeks._

_Seeing as how I didn't reply, he said something that made me shot my head up._

"_I'm not reporting on duty today so that I could spend the whole day with you…explaining."_

"_Dimitri, I would be giving you time to explain later on, but please, go to your duty or who the hell is going to guard Christian?" I tried to be as calm as I could be at that moment._

"_I asked Eddie Castile if he could do it on my behalf since I said I needed to talk to you about some things." He explained. _

_Damn, he wouldn't be giving Eddie a hard time today. Not on my watch. _

"_Well, it's either you go there or I force myself to go there." I threatened. _

"_Rose…" No persuasion was going to work. I cut him off._

"_Don't you dare 'Rose…' me. No persuasion would work, Dimitri." I told him seriously. "Fine, if you don't go guard Christian until classes are over, then you're not getting any chance to explain."_

_He was reluctant, I could see that. But, he did not have any other choice._

"_Alright, but promise me that you would not do anything that would not be good for you." Seriously, was I that reckless?_

"_Yeah, yeah, but you have to go… _now_. They're probably eating breakfast. See you this afternoon." I grabbed one of the pear fruits he had brought and took a bite._

_When he was about to open the doorknob, he suddenly told me something that left me at the edge of my seat, or rather, bed._

"_By the way, the reason why you were hurt so much yesterday was because you did not eat anything yet and our baby is not a Dhampir. He or she's a _Moroi_." _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

So, he basically left me hanging. I wonder why I could be carrying a Moroi when I should be carrying a Dhampir. In case you don't know, when things between a Moroi and a Dhampir get steamy, then the result would be a Dhampir. That was just how it worked. But, oh hell.

Speaking of hell, my door opened and in came the famous badass five foot Guardian Janine Hathaway a.k.a my mother. I sighed.

"What do you want?" My tone was something not appropriate for talking to one's own mother, but I can't just click a button on a remote control and turn back time, now can I?

No, right? Well, I thought so too.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you are in no position to talk to your mother like that." Her voice was sharp. It reminded me a lot of Dimitri's voice when I complained like mad about having Christian as my charge instead of Lissa for the field experience.

"Fine. I know you want to know about my pregnancy." I told her in a somewhat more appropriate tone now.

She just gave me a blank look. She was still standing at the side of my bed with her hands on her hips.

"I'm almost two months pregnant now. Don't worry, I was only a day pregnant during our rescue mission thing." I knew I didn't need to elaborate on that. "The father is Dimitri."

"You slept with your own mentor?!" She practically spat the last two words out like there was some sort of venom in them.

"At least it was my first time." I retorted.

She heaved out a loud sigh. "Rose, why did you?"

Oh please, was that even a question? "We were and we _are_ in love, mom. Nothing you can do about it."

"But he is…" She trailed off, but I knew what she was about to say.

"He's a Moroi. Alberta and Kirova told me." I told her bluntly and straightforwardly.

"And somehow you are fine with that?" She was interrogating me and I so did not like it.

"It was hard at first, but nothing I can do about it, right?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Rose, just make sure you are making the right decision." Wow, she's actually not trying to make it such a huge thing. Her next words answered my question though. "I'm not letting this go easily. I need to kick Guardian Belikov's ass first."

Somehow, my own mother saying the word 'ass' was hilarious. "Technically, it's Lord Ivashkov. And no, mom, you can't beat him up. He's a Moroi and I'll be the one reporting you if you violate them." It was fun threatening your own mother.

She was dedicated to her job and I knew my little threat would work.

She sighed. "Fine, but if he dares to hurt you, you must tell me, Rosemarie."

"Oh, stop with the whole Rosemarie thing. It's infuriating." I complained like a little child.

"Don't forget what I said." She said as her hands on her hips fell to her sides. "I should get going now. I need to meet up with Guardian Petrov and Headmistress Kirova."

"Don't forget not to beat Dimitri up!" I increased my voice a little bit while I teased her.

I saw her shake her head before she was completely out the door. Constantly, a nurse would check up on me to see how I was doing. It was kind of annoying already though. Well, consider the fact that I don't have much patience.

When Dimitri came back in the room, I was relieved because he brought me the good news: I was finally getting out of this room.

"Finally!" I said as if I just won something huge. I turned to Dimitri and I had my serious face on. "You have some explaining to do."

He nodded his head as he took a hold of my hand that wasn't the one used for the dextrose. "Dr. Olendzki would be the one explaining that matter because I clearly don't know the exact reason too."

You might be thinking I'm still wearing the dress I wore in the operating room, but I was already wearing my casual clothes. By casual, it was a simple loose T-shirt and jeans plus slippers.

So, off Dimitri and I went to go to Dr. Olendzki's office for the explanation to the newest revelation of my complex life: my baby with Dimitri is a Moroi.

--------

DONE! ;) HAHAH.

I swear explanations would be given on the next chap. :D :D :D

Thank you for all the reviews you have given by the way. ;)

**Oh, and can we please make it 350 now? I'm going to work on the next chap as soon as I get that number. :D**

**REVIEWS ARE WANTED, NEEDED AND APPRECIATED! (as always. LMAO)**

Xo, ChristAineXtine

Shout-out to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and alerted this. Also, to my Twin (littlemissedward slash Daniella) for being my chatmate while typing this. LMAO.

Peace outt.


	19. Confessions: Out in the Open

WOW. Thank you for all the reviews! :D I kind of wanted to rewrite this chapter because I wanted it to prolong it to make up for not updating yesterday after you gave me over three hundred fifty reviews. THANKYOU! ;)

I hope you would all like this nineteenth chapter! ;) The explanation is in the longflashback. :D _Oh, and I might be confusing you a bit more. Yeaa, my imagination is running wild. ;))_

**Oh, by the way, I have a poll for you guys written down below (about the story)! :D CHECK IT OUT. :D :D :D**

Credits go to the beautiful Vampire Academy author – Richelle Mead! :)

--------

**CHAPTER 19****: CONFESSIONS: OUT IN THE OPEN**

I was already settled in my room, still stunned from what I just learned. But, I wasn't _that_ stunned. Dimitri never left my side after I was checked out of the clinic. Well, it's not like he has anywhere to go. He told me he asked Kirova if it was alright for him not to go on duty today. Thankfully, the old witch agreed…only for today though.

Dimitri and I were accompanied by another presence. Well, presences, actually. Lissa and Christian were in the room too. Lissa was unable to visit me due to school works and I completely understood her. Christian, on the other hand, was… let's just say, Lissa's 'tail' – to say the least.

Lissa apologized for the nth time that night. I could see _and feel_ that she was indeed feeling very apologetic.

"Liss, it's alright. I understand. Plus, I'm totally fine now." I explained to her, smiling.

"Do you know how guilty I felt when I heard that you went to the other world?!" She did not want to say that I died _again_, obviously. "Thankfully, Dimitri was there to bring you back."

I felt Dimitri put his hand over mine as I stiffened a little bit beside him. God, I did not know where to start explaining.

"Dimitri, you do it." I squeezed Dimitri's hand a bit. What I said, however, gave Lissa a confused look.

'_Rose, what's going on?'_ Lissa asked curiously through the bond.

"Umm… well… Dimtri wasn't exactly the one who… uhh… damn it." I cursed. God, why was I stuttering so much when what I needed to say was just simple.

"I wasn't the one who brought her back." Dimitri said on my behalf. Mind you, he said it with a straight face and in a very blunt manner.

"What?" Lissa sounded so, so confused. Christian, who was sitting beside her, only reacted through his eyes. They were shot wide open.

I sighed. "Dimitri, you better help me out." I said as I shot him a glare for the slightest second. I turned back to Lissa and Christian. Confusion was without a doubt written all over their faces. "Here's the entire story according to Dr. Olendzki…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Rose, Dimitri." That was what she said after we both sat down on the chairs opposite hers. Dimitri and I simply nodded to respond to her 'greeting,' I guess. "I have a confession to make."_

"_And?" My tone gave away that I did not care whatever she had to say._

_But, boy was I wrong._

"_I'm like Dimitri and Princess Dragomir." That puzzled me, but not enough to be left speechless._

"_What do you mean?" Dimitri asked calmly. I really wondered how long he trained himself to keep his cool at all times. He literally pretends as if everything is alright every single day. It's like he thought he could conquer whatever hindrance that comes down his way._

"_I'm a Spirit user too." Now, that caught me off guard._

_But thinking about it too, Dr. Olendzki never mentioned what element she specialized in._

"_And what does this lead us to?" I inquired, still with a mix of confusion in my voice. _

"_Rose, there is no proper way of saying this, but I have to." She started off, but I did not like the idea of her beating around the bush. So, I cut her off._

"_Cut the long story short. Go to your main point. And don't beat around the bush, please." The 'please' was more like said out of desperation rather than a plea._

"_Okay." She sighed. "But, one question before I do. Do you know who Guardian Belikov truly is?"_

"_You mean what he is?" I corrected. "Moroi."_

_She gave a short nod and took a deep breath. She was holding me on the edge of my seat. Same thing applied to Dimitri too…or so I thought._

"_Here goes nothing." Thanks to my Dhampir senses, I heard her mumble. "He wasn't the one who brought you back."_

_I shot my eyes wide open as if I was just stabbed somewhere in my body. I did not know how to ask my next question, but did so anyways. In the simplest and most understandable way possible, that is. "What do you mean?"_

_Dimitri kept silent. He was either: A, trying to let the pieces fall in his mind; B, he did not know what to say or C, he wanted to wait for further explanations. Trust me; he was just as confused as I was. His face may not show it, but I knew him enough._

"_Lord Ivashkov…" She started but was corrected by the man beside me._

"_Please. Dimitri." Modesty, ladies and gentlemen_

_Dr. Olendzki took another deep breath. "Dimitri, do tell me where your hands were when you subconsciously tried to bring Rose back to life."_

"_Over her stomach." Dimitri's simple reply came._

"_You did bring back a life. Just not Rose's."_

"_I brought the baby back to life." Dimitri stated as, it seemed to me, the pieces finally fell together at the back f his mind. "So, who brought back Rose?"_

_I wonder what she would answer now. Who could have brought me back to life? Lissa couldn't do it since she was not around. Nor do I think she brought me back through her mind when she could not think straight when incidents like these came. It couldn't have been Adrian too. He still did not know how to bring a person back to life. It couldn't be Avery because I don't even think she has the slightest idea of what happened. Then like the slamming of the door, the answer hit me. _Dr. Olendzki_._

"_You brought me back." I breathed out._

"_Not entirely." Oh, what the hell?!_

"_What do you mean 'not entirely'?" I asked quoting her. Damn, she was confusing me more and more._

"_Has Dimitri informed you about your baby?" Then that leads us back to Dimitri's hanging statement that our baby is a Moroi. I nodded as a reply. "Well, Dimitri brought him or her back, but if you did not live, he or she can't too. That baby you are carrying inside you is a Spirit–using Moroi. He or she is following the steps of Dimitri."_

_Wow. So I find out that the father of my baby is a Moroi _and a Spirit user_. Then I also find out that my baby is a Moroi and a Spirit user – just like his or her father. And the baby was responsible for letting me live again… with the help of Dr. Olendzki. Could life be any more confusing than it already is? _

_However, back to reality. Back to Dr. Olendzki. I did not get what she meant by 'following the steps of Dimitri.' So, I asked her._

"_What do you mean the baby is following the steps of Dimitri?"_

"_Has anyone told you why Dimitri was taken to Russia?" She asked me in a very serious manner. Her eyes bore into mine._

_I suddenly recalled the conversation I had with Alberta and Kirova in the latter woman's office. The whole thing about Strigoi being after Dimitri because he was special. Yet no one could seem to decipher the matter. I gave Dimitri a short glance. And then I turned back to Dr. Olendzki who was awaiting for my answer. I nodded._

"_Do you know why Strigoi are after him?" She asked me gently._

_I shook my head. "No."_

"_Dimitri, do you?" She asked Dimitri who had a thoughtful look._

"_I'm one of a kind." His voice held uncertainty._

_Dr. Olendzki clasped her hands together and placed it on her table. She pursed her lips for a short second too. She focused her attention on Dimitri again. "You have the idea. But I am guessing you don't have a clear explanation, right?" Dimitri nodded. _

_She looked back and forth between Dimitri and I. "Does the two of you know who the Moroi was that the Strigoi were also after?" _

_She used 'was' because the one she was referring to already passed away. "St. Vladimir." It was I who answered._

_She nodded her head. "Do you know that, Dimitri," she looked at him. "…you are the chosen one by St. Vladimir to continue whatever he has left behind?"_

"_What do you mean?" Dimitri asked. _

"_When St. Vladimir died back in year 1015, he said that after 970 years, someone is going to continue what he left behind. Someone just like him, but even with more abilities." I tried to do the math. Dimitri was born 1985. St. Vladimir died 1015. 1985 minus 1015 is 970 years._

"_How sure are you it is Dimitri? I mean, it could just be plain coincidence." I tried to reason out._

"_I am more than a hundred percent sure. There are only a few people who know about Dimitri's situation. Yet out of those people only Dimitri's family and I are the ones who know the real reason why he is what he is." I still wanted to know more about Dimitri. Not the people who knows the real damned reason._

"_Exactly how did you know was Dimitri chosen?" I questioned._

"_Dimitri, kindly take off your shirt." It took every bit of energy I had in me not to shriek at her. What hell was she thinking about? I decided not to interfere though. I knew she was trying to make a point or rather, explain._

_Dimitri stood up and took off the clothing that was covering his upper body. _His hot upper body_. Damn was he fine. For a Moroi, he was very well–toned. He did not have the usual six – pack abs though. He had eight–packs. I can't believe it was only the first time I noticed those. Why haven't I noticed it the night of the lust charm or the night of the cabin? Right, because I was too distracted. But I was now staring at perfection. I didn't know I was steadily fixing my gaze up and down uncovered Dimitri's upper body…until Dimitri himself cleared his throat. My eyes widened for a brief second. I took a deep breath and switched my attention back to Dr. Olendzki._

"_Now, turn around." Dr. Olendzki softly commanded. _

_And so he did. My gaze was now focused on the little scar just above his hips. But, it was not just any scar. It almost actually looked like a _molnija_ mark, but the differences were quite palpable. Another thing I did not notice before._

_  
"Do you see that scar right there?" She was asking Dimitri and I. She was pointing on the scar I was looking at too._

_I nodded while Dimitri replied, "it's been there ever since I was a child." He then sat down._

"_That is the mark of _The Special One_." She then opened one of her side drawers and got a pretty ancient–looking book. She opened it to a page somewhere in the middle and showed it to us. It looked exactly like Dimitri's scar. "I know this looks like a tattoo, but it is not. This is the birth mark of St. Vladimir. And Dimitri's mark. The reason why the scar never fades is because it's technically not a scar. So no matter how hard you try to heal it or anything, it won't."_

_On the good side of that, it looked pretty hot on him. "Don't worry Dimitri; it makes you look even more badass." I turned back to Dr. Olendzki. "So, how come our baby is a Moroi and a Spirit user?"_

"_Simple." She easily said. "Because his or her father is _The Special One_." _

"_So what if Dimitri is 'The Special One?'" I said as I drew air quotations. "It still contradicts with the whole 'Dhampir plus Moroi is equal to Dhampir' thing."_

_I sighed as the two other people in the room looked at me._

"_What's wrong, Rose?" Dimitri asked; worry etched on his face._

"_Your life's too complicated than I ever thought it could be." I whispered. _

_As I looked up to look at his face, it was also when he bowed down. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was this convoluted."_

_I just sighed, not knowing how to respond to him. Suddenly, a question popped out in my mind._

"_Wait, am I bonded to you?!" I asked Dr. Olendzki. _

_She gave out a small smile. "You aren't bonded to me or your baby."_

"_But, you brought me back…" I trailed off. I did not know how to say what was in my mind. It was at the tip of my tongue, but it can't roll off the way I wanted it to._

_  
"I half–brought you back. Your baby did the other half. And it's been told that if two people work hand in hand to bring back the same person, neither one of them will be bonded to him or her. Also, only the Spirit–using Moroi can be bonded to more than one person. Dhampirs, on the other hand, can only be bonded to one. Obviously, you're bonded to Princess Dragomir." She explained and it wasn't so hard to get it. I recalled Stan saying this in class, but I never pay a lot of attention to him. So, it slipped off my mind even though I was interested in the topic._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

After Dimitri and I narrated the whole conversation, I looked at Christian and Lissa to see what their reaction was. I gave Dimitri a worried glance when neither one of the two Moroi with us spoke.

"So?" I asked, completely feeling awkward with the silence.

"Oh," was all the two of them said in chorus.

I sighed as Dimitri held my hand. "Liss, Christian, please say something rather than 'oh.' It's… uncomfortable."

"Well, wow." Christian said like a child who saw a house made up of candies and chocolates.

"Don't mind him." Dimitri whispered to my ear. We were sitting on the same couch while Lissa and Christian sat on the other couch, across ours.

"So, wait, let me get this right. Your baby is a Moroi because Dimitri is _The Special One_." She looked at me to check if she was right. I nodded. "Dimitri brought back your baby to life. Dr. Olendzki and your baby joined forces to bring you back?" I nodded again.

"So, Belikov is Ivashkov?" Christian asked as if he was in trance.

"Just call me Dimitri…" I knew why Dimitri trailed off. He was unsure what to address Dimitri.

"I'll only call you that if you call me Christian. Not Ozera; not Lord Ozera." Christian said, now with a smug look on his face.

Dimitri let out a chuckle. "Alright, Christian."

"You know, we should be the ones addressing you royally since you are _The Special One_." Lissa joined in the conversation.

"Oh no, Princess Dra---" This time it was I who joined in.

"_Lissa_, Dimitri. _Lissa_. Not Vasilisa. Not Princess Dragomir. _Lissa_." I knew I sounded like a broken record repeating my best friend's name three times.

"Lissa." He breathed out. "Just call me Dimitri and during formal occasions, you're obliged to call me Guardian Belikov."

"Here goes the Guardian thing again." I scoffed. My statement made Lissa and Dimitri laugh though. Christian, on the other hand, did not have the slightest idea why the other two people in the room laughed. So, he just shrugged it off and scratched his head.

"By the way, why were you in so much pain for just one punch in the stomach?" Lissa inquired after their laughter was muffled.

"Oh, that's because…" Here I was again: words unable to escape my mouth. I turned to Dimitri. "Oh, you explain it."

He let out one of his rich chuckles. It was probably because of my reaction. "It was because Rose didn't eat anything yet at that time. The baby inside her is a Moroi and he or she needs a lot of energy. Once Adrian's fist made contact with her stomach, the baby inside her reacted in a very unexplainable way. But it caused her to be in deep pain and in a between life and death situation. The baby could also survive by giving them energy through one's Powers. When I brought him or her back, my Power somehow radiated, so when Rose came back, the pain decreased."

Yes, those were what I wanted to say, but failed to.

"Oh, I see." Lissa said with a nod. Christian had a look on his face which I could not clearly describe. It was a look of thoughtfulness, confusion and amusement – all in one.

"Um, guys, can you two go now? Dimitri and I still have things to discuss." I remembered I promised Dimitri to give him time to explain himself. Now's a better time than any other day, I thought. It was kind of rude to ask it bluntly, but I knew Lissa would understand. And apparently, Christian too.

Lissa's boyfriend's face somehow showed relief. "Whatever you say, Rose."

Lissa gave him a slight smack at the back of his head before he stood up. She then stood up and walked towards me, extending her arms. I gladly stood up and hugged my best friend good night. "See you tomorrow."

'_Have a nice talk,'_ she added through the bond.

I closed the door after Christian and Lissa left. I went back to the depths of my room, but not on the couch. On my bed. It was more comfortable. I sat down on my bed with my slender legs gracefully folded beneath my body.

"Come here," I motioned as I pat my bed.

Dimitri did what I said and he was right beside me – facing me. "So?" He asked.

"So, explain yourself." I said with a grin of my own.

"Where do I start?" He asked me with a worried look on his face. That look was probably for him though. I had a feeling he was afraid to screw up.

"As long as you wouldn't say any lie," I eyed him thoroughly. "…then it's absolutely fine with me."

"So, I'm a Moroi, as you know. Not a Dhampir." He started off. His voice had a hint of nervousness, but his face was calm.

"I'm afraid you might be stating what I know, so can you just go on with your Moroi abilities." I smiled at him.

"I never practiced my Powers. I can't do compulsion. I can only bring back or heal people subconsciously… and in unexpected times. It's like I don't control it, but it controls me. However, I can know the emotions of a person at all times. However, I can't feel them. I can identify it though." It never occurred to me that there was such thing, but oh well.

"How? Do you like read minds?" I asked him, obviously intrigued.

"No. There are like these images that appear in my mind whenever I try to know the emotions of a person. Like you, right now, you're feeling excited…and interested and now you're surprised in a good way." He really could read my emotions.

"Wow. That's like so awesome. You don't need a bond to feel another person's emotion." I said with my eyes wide open.

"Just a confession, I read your emotions all the time." I think he expected me to become mad, but I found it actually…sweet and romantic.

I smiled. "What else?"

"I can somewhat dreamwalk too, but not as good as my brother." What surprised me was he acknowledged Adrian as his brother.

"Why do you say so?"

"I tried dreamwalking once, but he interrupted it and I could no longer enter back into _your_ dream." He said with a sly smile playing on his lips.

"Wait, you walked into my dreams?!"

"Once."

I suddenly recalled the dream I had with Dimitri. The kiss. "The one in the cabin?"

"Yes. That one." I suddenly wondered why he entered my dreams.

"Why did you let me have that dream?" I asked him with a quizzical look.

"I wanted to assure you that no matter what, I would never forget you. And I would never stop loving you. I know it's cheesy and probably stupid." I couldn't help but giggle when he said the last words. "You don't need to laugh that much, Rose."

It was true that his objective was cheesy, but he looked very adorable when he confessed it was cheesy. He gave me some time to quite down my giggles. It did not take long though. Suddenly, Adrian popped out in my mind.

"Dimitri, does Adrian know you are his brother?" I was a whole lot calmer now. Plus, I was done giggling.

"Yes." He suddenly held my hand in between his. I did not mind though. "I have another confession to make."

"Mmm" That simple sound held my message loud and clear. 'Proceed.' That was what it meant.

"He was the one who taught me how to dreamwalk when we met each other back in Russia."

"Adrian went to Russia?" I asked, bewildered.

"I was for the graduation of a Dhampir girl who he loved and coincidentally was also my…how do you say it?" He trailed off as he looked for the right words. "she was a Senior and I was her assignment for an interview."

"What was her name?" I asked.

"Azalea. Azalea Nguyen. That _was _her name. She was part Vietnamese. She went to school in Russia because her family migrated there when she was only a child." He explained, but I can't help to notice the way he used 'was.'

"Was as in…she's gone?" My voice held ambiguity. Dimitri simply nodded. However, I could feel that he was leaving something out. "What are you not telling me?"

Dimitri gave my hand a light squeeze. "Adrian was interested in her. She was interested in me. I felt the same way for her too, but I stopped myself. She knew however that I was Moroi."

"Why did you stop yourself?"

"I backed down for Adrian. He was my little brother after all. However Azalea did not accept Adrian's proposal and told him about her feelings for me. That broke Adrian's heart. I tried reasoning out with him but he just would not listen. The result of that is we are not in good terms with each other." He let out a clicking sound with his tongue. His face, however, did not show any hint of sadness. "Adrian vowed that he would never let me have a peaceful life. He's fulfilling his words but not in the physical sense. He's in love with you too, Rose. I can see his aura."

I suddenly remembered the time I asked Adrian to read Dimitri's aura. "Do you block your aura?"

He nodded. "Mr. Mazur taught me how to block it."

That name rang a bell. "Who is he again?"

"He was the Moroi asked to protect me in Russia. He was also a leader of a mob composed of both Moroi and Dhampir." Oh, so that was who 'Mr. Mazur' is.

He brought my hand near his lips and kissed it gently. "You better sleep now. You need to get some rest." He then released my hand.

"Stay with me?" I asked him. He looked hesitant. "Don't worry, we'll just be sleeping. I just want someone to accompany me for tonight."

"Rose, I don't really know…" I cut him off.

"Just take this as part of your apology." I smiled at him. I knew he knew that I wouldn't be forgiving him so easily. "I'm being better towards you, but it does not mean that I am completely forgiving you, Mr. Ivashkov."

"Rose, I might hurt you or something." Excuses.

In a sarcastic voice, I retorted. "Who are you now? Edward Cullen?! Because the whole overprotective boy you are displaying does not suit you. You aren't the Dimitri I fell in love with. Maybe you were just pretending to be another person too before the Strigoi attack." I knew I was crossing the line, but at least I kept it real.

"Rose…" I raised my hand in front of him to stop him from saying any other words.

"Save it Dimitri. Just leave, please." I pointed towards my door. "Go ahead, walk away. Shun me away from you like you always do."

I moved towards the head of my bed where my fluffy pillow lay. I settled myself, ready to go to sleep. I turned on my night lamp. I still felt Dimitri's presence in the room though.

"On your way out, kindly turn off the lights, _Guardian Belikov_." I spat out his 'stage name' or whatever that is.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the sight of him leaving. The only thing that gave it away that he had left was the closing of the door. I felt a warm liquid run down through my cheeks. _My_ tears.

--------

Yay! I'm done. This is by now, the longest chapter :D Poll right below. ;)

**POLL!** Do you guys think it's time for Dimitri & Rose to stop having 'fights?' YES or NO? Tell me what you think through your reviews. :)

I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was too tired. . Oh, and I'm also reading the second installment of the Damon Salvatore trilogy (Vampire Diaries The Return: Shadow Souls) ;)

**Next update is at 400 reviews. :)**

**Reviews are wanted, needed and appreciated. Plus, they are very inspiring. :D :D :D :)**

xo, ChristAineXtine

Shout-out to everyone who supports this story! ;) Those who read, favorited and alerted this. AND MY TWIN! :)

Also to the reviewers of the previous chapter. :D

_~ImaVampireIBiteAndStuff, littlemissedward, ruthless527, michellejamesbelikov, jaycorkatbat, Dikent, vampiresrockroza, __ShadamyxLuverxAlex__, sammy-emma, BiancaVA, InMyHeartForever, Dimitri's MostValuable, Sportfreaky13, Dimitri's Tear Drops of Blood, DuskyGurl, RainInTheSun, Siennaxxxx, kanxkawaii, xXAutumnSpringSummerXx, 814, Cherub20021, brittni1213, missa27, caconley, jdy, PennyPie723, meejoow & _


	20. Atmosphere: Awkward

Thank you for all the reviews you all gave. :) I'm really sorry if I confused you in the story. But, to make it up to all of you, let me just clarify what exactly happened in the nineteenth chapter. :D

1. Dimitri brought back his baby with Rose; not Rose herself.

2. Rose was brought back by Dr. Olendzki (who is also a Spirit user) and her baby. Her baby couldn't live without her, right? So he/she unknowingly brought her back too.

3. Rose is _not_ bonded to Dr. Olendzki or her baby. Why? Because a Dhampir can only be bonded to one Moroi and well, Rose is already bonded to Lissa.

4. The reason why Rose & Dimitri's baby is a Moroi is because Dimitri is _The Special One_. A one of a kind Moroi chosen by St. Vladimir himself.

5. The reason why Rose was hurt when she got hit was because of the baby. He/she is a Moroi and he/she needs blood (or as an alternative, a lot of food for energy). Rose's blood was somewhat sucked by the baby slowly (I'm gonna write this later on in the story since I failed to mention it previously) and she also did not eat.

I think those are probably the only things that I need to clarify… or so I think. HAHA. ;))

Anyways, WOW, I'm on the twentieth chapter already. o_O I hope you would all enjoy it though. :D **SHORT CHAPTER. LITERALLY .**

Credits go to remarkable Richelle Mead! ;)

---------

**CHAPTER 20****: ATMOSPHERE: AWKWARD**

I woke up and I stirred a little. I suddenly felt as if two arms held me tighter. Wait, scratch that, I knew those arms held me tighter. I also knew to whom it belonged. The person wrapped his arms below my chest, but above my stomach. I am pretty sure you have an idea of what I am talking about. The question I asked was completely stupid, but I asked it anyway.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"You're awake." He whispered back as his chin rested on my shoulders.

"Don't change the topic. Who are you?" I asked again.

"I don't even know who I am." If I didn't know him any better, I would say he was seducing me. "All I know is that I am _not _Edward Cullen. Never was. Never is. Never will be. You have my word on that."

I gently broke his hold around my figure and turned around to face him. I met those brown eyes that made me grew weak at my knees.

"Well, Mr. 'I'm not Edward Cullen,' what made you change your mind last night?" I remembered his walking away scene last night.

"One: your feelings. Two: my conscience…" I cut him off, pretending to be taken aback by his second reason.

"Oh, do you still have one?" I asked sarcastically. We were still facing each other with intense gazes.

I saw a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Tell me, if your conscience was thrown into the Pacific Ocean, eaten and digested by a shark, could you still have it back?"

I looked at his eyes again, more intently this time. "It depends. Do you still want it back?"

He let out one of his genuine smiles. "I'm pretty sure I won't have it back completely. But if you help me, I might regain it somehow."

I let out a soft chuckle. "So, do you really only have two reasons or are there more?"

"Was that enough or do you _need_ more?" This man did not only have the looks, but the brain as well.

"Intelligent badass god." I muttered under my breath. I diverted my gaze from his face to his upper body. Then, I realized something. "What happened last night when I was asleep?"

He chuckled. "As much as I'd love to have a replay of the cabin, I'm afraid it did not happen."

I playfully smacked his arm. "Why the hell are you shirtless in _my_ room then?!"

"You insisted that I take it off last night." He bluntly told me.

My eyes grew wide open. Oh boy, this was not good. "Shit."

I was now bowing my head down, utterly embarrassed. What the hell was I thinking?! I don't even remember him coming back to my room. How much more could I remember insisting that he take off his shirt? He then placed his hand on my chin and tilted it up.

"So, was it good enough?" Just what the hell was he talking about now? He might have felt my befuddlement since he had the ability to.

"Was what good enough?"

"I might be qualified for a prankster." He said and it took a lot of courage not to slap him right there.

I was no longer lying down, but I was now sitting on my bed, facing a very fascinated Dimitri. "Dimitri Belikov! I swear to god that you will not live another day in this planet unless I beat the crap out of you! How dare you ----" But my sermon was cut off with Dimitri's lips crushed against mine.

I closed my eyes, totally falling into the wonderful depths of this heavenly kiss. It was only him and me that existed. No one else. My face was cupped in between his two large hands. I, on the other hand, wrapped my arms around his waist. This was a moment of pure bliss. I never had this feeling since the night of the cabin. The electrifying feeling of a simple touch and a kiss was just indescribable. Too perfect for words.

"Rose, I – – –" It was Lissa who came in the room. She got used to barging in my room anytime she wanted. Dimitri and I immediately pulled away from each other. "Oops."

Damn.

The sight of Dimitri shirtless with me in bed was certainly not for Lissa's innocent eyes. Then again, she somehow knew what I felt whenever I was just sucked into her mind while things between her and Christian were getting…hot.

"Uh, Liss…" I ran my fingers through my hair. "…do you need anything?"

"Uh…" Her cheeks turned into a dark shade of pink. "…it can wait." She seemed uncertain of what she was saying. Then again, maybe she found the atmosphere… what was the word? Oh, right… _awkward_.

"Meet you later?" I asked her as I forced out a smile. Hell, I was feeling the awkwardness of the atmosphere too.

"Yeah, that'd be great." She quickly said. "See you guys later. Bye." And she immediately went out the room, shutting the door.

"Well that was…" Dimitri trailed off.

I filled in for him. "Awkward."

"Yeah," he nodded.

I gave him a very seductive smile. Any guy couldn't resist it…except Dimitri. Well, at least physically. Deep inside him, I knew he was no different. "So, where were we?" I ran a finger along his bare chest.

"Mmm…" He muttered as he held me by the waist and gently pulled me towards him. "We were at the part where we were done kissing because we were nicely interrupted. Now, you need to change inside your bathroom while I change in here. Next, we're heading for the cafeteria so our baby won't suck your blood."

I had a flashback of Dr. Olendzki's warning to us yesterday.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Oh, and Rose…" Dr. Olendzki said just as Dimitri was about to twist the doorknob._

"_Yes?" I turned around._

"_Make sure you don't starve yourself because the baby might suck your blood. He or she is a Moroi after all." She said with a smile._

"_Will do." I smiled at her too and went outside of her office with Dimitri._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Fine." I said as I got to my closet and grabbed some clothes to wear.

I heard Dimitri chuckle as I entered my bathroom and took a short shower. I then changed into a pair of yellow skinny jeans and a backless shirt that showcased my chest. I blow–dried my hair and decided to wear it down. I then went outside my bathroom to grab a pair of flats. I looked over my bed to see Dimitri with a very disapproving look.

"What's wrong, Comrade?" I asked him.

"What you're wearing isn't very appropriate." He told me with a stern voice.

"But, I like this shirt!" I said with a pout.

"You're going to have to wear something underneath it or you're going to change it." He was being the conservative man.

"Fine." I said as I went back to my closet.

I went back into my bathroom and changed into a spaghetti strapped dress that looked sexy yet conservative. I walked out of the bathroom and placed my hands on my hips.

"How's that?" I asked him as I jokingly rolled my eyes.

"Much better." He replied.

When he had a hold of my doorknob, I immediately stopped him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said as I quickly gave him a peck on the lips.

Hah! That should serve him right. He's going to be begging for another one…maybe later on. But, I still haven't completely forgiven this nitwit. Let's just say… it's all part of his little punishment. A punishment he'd love yet hate. Rose Hathaway's punishment.

-----------

DONE! ;) I told ya it's going to be short. HAHAH. :))

Anyways, this was a sweet chapter, right? HAHA.

**So, I'd love to hear your reviews! ;) Let's make it reach 435? :D**

**Oh, and when you guys have time, check out my new story**_**, Forbidden Bliss**_**. ;)**

xo, ChristAineXtine

Shout-out to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, alerted plus my Twin! :D

Byee.


	21. Punishments: Planned

Hello! :-h I'm sorry for not being able to update yesterday, but I was updating my other story. I tried to update both, but I failed to do so. :|

Oh, and the shouting of 'Dimitri _Belikov_' in the previous chapter was **intentional**.

Anyways, here's the twenty–first chapter. I hope you would like it! ;)

Credits go to Richelle Mead for Vampire Academy! ;)

-------

**CHAPTER 21****: PUNISHMENTS: PLANNED**

"Hey Liss!" I greeted as I sat down on the usual table.

There was Lissa, Christian, Eddie and I. Avery was not around, however. I guess she had some matters to attend to. I didn't ask about her though. I figured it wasn't any of my business.

"Well, hi to you too, Rose." Eddie joked while pretending to be offended that I did not greet him.

"Right back at you, Castile." I said with a wink.

"God, I hate that." Eddie mumbled, but it was audible enough – thanks to my Dhampir senses.

"Hate what?" I pretended not to know. I knew exactly what he meant, however. Eddie hated being called by his last name outside classes. I don't why, but he just does.

"Nothing." He said as he went back to eating.

"What makes you so happy this early, Rose?" Lissa inquired with a look saying 'don't you lie to me, Rosemarie Hathaway.' The mother–ish kind of look she gave only when she was very suspicious.

"_Not _Edward Cullen, definitely." I said, remembering Dimitri's comments about the fictional vampire character.

"Lissa, I don't think that what you are asking her still needs to be answered. The answer is practically common sense." Christian joined in the conversation. He then hinted to Lissa. "Remember when we left her room last night?"

His hint was vague because Eddie was with us in our table. Of course, he did not know about the special thing Dimitri and I shared. It took Lissa a few moments to allow the pieces to fall together in her mind. My best friend was adorable. Ever so innocent Lissa. I'm not sure she still is _that_ innocent with her boyfriend, Christian Ozera, though.

When Lissa did not respond, Christian added another hint. "And when you barged into her room without knocking?" He smirked at me.

"Oh…" Lissa said in total comprehension.

I changed the topic, but decided to clarify a little issue.

"Thanks, Lover Boy… for understanding what _I_ told you last night. But just so you know whatever you are thinking of did not happen." I indeed was thankful that Christian respected whatever was between Dimitri and I. But, I also knew what was running through his mind. He probably thought Dimitri and I had a 'replay of the cabin,' as Dimitri liked to call it.

Christian probably let my nickname for him pass through his other ear. "You're welcome and your private life is of no interest to me."

I chuckled. He still did not get it. "What are you laughing about?" Christian asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"Yeah, definitely nothing, _Lover Boy_." It was Eddie.

"Thanks a lot, Castile." I said, sending him a death glare. But he was used to those. I gave those glares almost all the time during Stan's period.

"Whatever." Christian said, shrugging off the nickname I gave him.

We all ate our breakfast and after I was done, an idea popped in my mind out of the blue.

"Guys, can you help me with something?" I directed the question to both Lissa and Christian. I momentarily forgot Eddie's presence. "Oh, this has nothing to do you with you, Eddie."

"Very well, then." He said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lissa questioned.

"Nature calls." He said as he swiftly walked away.

When he was out of sight, the three of us left burst out laughing. It was pretty hilarious hearing Eddie say those words. He sounded nervous admitting and his face was somewhat moribund. Who would have thought that one of the best Dhampir students in the Academy would look so deadly embarrassed for a 'nature-y' disclosure?

"Man, his face was priceless." Christian said, slightly adding a shade of red to his pale face of a Moroi.

"Absolutely." Lissa giggled like mad.

I was also laughing, but not as much as the other two. Well, nowhere near the kind of laugh they had. Their cheeks were turning red and they could not seem to stop.

"You two, stop it." I immediately composed myself. Some eyes were already staring at us as if we just got out of a mental facility. "People are staring at you as if you have lost your minds."

"I'm sorry, Rose." Lissa apologized, in between a few giggles. She was somewhat more stabilized now. "It's just funny. Eddie is not being Eddie anymore."

Oh yeah, why didn't that enter my mind? Eddie had really been acting all weird and stuff for the past few days. I would have to clarify that with him _soon_.

I gently tapped the table the three of us were leaning on. "Alright, back to my 'can you help me' thing…" I said.

"Oh yeah," Christian expressed as he already settled down. "What does Rose Hathaway want from us?"

"I'm actually planning on punishing Dimitri." I whispered Dimitri's name. I was careful not to draw attention. I would not risk any chances of having rumors circling the school about my mentor and I.

"Why?" Lissa's eyes grew wide open as she asked.

"It's like he needs to survive all these punishments in order for me to _completely_ forgive him." I said with a smile, thinking of Dimitri being tortured in my own hands.

I felt sorry for him just thinking about what he would go through. But a part of me told me that he deserved whatever I had in store for him. He made me go through emotional sufferings, so I think it's just proper if I let him go through the same sufferings… only his are the physical ones.

"Well, he kind of deserves it too…" Lissa mused.

"He doesn't 'kind of' deserve it, Liss; he _does_ deserve whatever hell I would put him through." I corrected her.

"If you say so…" Lissa said with a tone I can't seem to explain.

"What do you have in mind?" Christian asked and sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"Don't be in a rush, Lover Boy." I teased the last part. Lissa's boyfriend was really impatient.

"I'm not in a rush, Rosemarie." Ugh. He knew I hated my full first name, so he used it against me. Smartass fire boy. "Besides, we only have less than five minutes before the bell rings."

Damn. I haven't even thought of the time.

"Okay, here's the plan. After classes, during my session with Dimitri, I want you guys to be there. Piss the hell out of him by saying Adrian – related things since he _dislikes_ his brother. Better yet, you can bring Adrian along with you guys." I explained my plan. Somehow saying 'hate' would be too rude since Dimitri never said he did 'hated' Adrian. So, I used 'dislike' instead.

Apparently, there was a loophole. Lissa gladly pointed it out. "What about Eddie? I'm his charge. Plus, the field experience is still on."

I immediately racked my brain for an idea. Then, it popped out in less than a minute. "Avery is also Eddie's charge sometimes, right? So, just tell Eddie to guard Avery." I was directing that to Lissa. I then turned to Christian to say what he had to do. "Lover Boy, you tell Dimitri that you have nothing to do, so you and Lissa are tagging along with him for my session. Tell him Eddie is guarding Avery for important reasons. If he objects, don't compel him because you suck at it. Beg him." I remembered the time when we tried to go after Mason, Eddie and Mia in Spokane way back. Christian tried to compel the guard, but he failed. He sucked at compulsion. He could not do it like Lissa or Adrian.

"Are you crazy?" Christian hissed. "I don't beg anyone."

"Please, Christian." I said with puppy dog eyes. I only hoped that that would have worked.

He turned his gaze away from me, obviously avoiding eye contact. "Not doing it, Rose."

I sighed and turned to Lissa. "Please, Liss? Tell him." I pointed to Christian.

Lissa gave me a worried look before turning towards Christian. "Please?" She pleaded him with her often–used puppy dog eyes and pout. Christian was a sucker, so he would really find that irresistible. Lissa looked very adorable too. God I love my best friend.

Christian threw his hands up in the air. "Damn it." He cursed. "Fine, fine. I'll do it. But, you owe me, Hathaway."

"Thank you!" I said with a laugh. I thought about hugging Christian to show my sincerity and glee, but the thought of it was plainly disturbing.

The bell rang just in time – right after we finished planning out what to do.

The day went by as usual. Classes were boring – not that it was ever fun, though. During lunch time, Lissa did her part. I asked Christian if whether or not he had already asked Dimitri and he said yes. He had to beg a little, according to him, though. Eventually, Dimitri gave in. There was another Moroi joining us though. Nope, not Adrian. Tasha. According to Christian, when he asked Dimitri, Tasha was also present. If I had his abilities, I would have put him on fire already for being such an idiot. But, the past it the past. What's happened has passed; nothing you could do about it. I guess I just had to accept the fact that while I would be making Dimitri suffer today, Tasha would be around.

Damn it.

During Stan's class, I decided to write my plans for my 'torturing Dimitri' project. I had about three written _for now_. Other plans would be added later on. The bell rang and I immediately got out of the classroom, excited to execute plan 1, or plan A, or whatever you want to call it. I'm calling it plan 1 though.

"Hey guys." I said as I saw Christian and Lissa… with Dimitri and Tasha.

"About time you got out." Christian sarcastically remarked.

"What the hell?! The bell rang not less than a minute ago!" I retorted.

'_Rose, calm down. He's kind of pretending to be mad at you because he had to beg Dimitri. By beg, he knelt down on the floor.' _Lissa sent through the bond.

Oh wow. I was thunderstruck with what Christian did. My gaze met Dimitri's and he gave me a suspicious look. That's right. He could read my feelings. Damn it. I totally forgot that. So, I simply shrugged at him, signifying it was nothing.

We decided to have my session with Dimitri in the gym. It was spacious and there were seats for everyone. It was not that far and it was a comfortable place. I wasn't sure if our topic would be comfortable though.

On the way there, I decided to read the plans I had for Dimitri; the one I wrote during Stan's class. I got the paper out of my yellow skinny jeans' pocket.

_P.f.D.T._

That was what I wrote on the top most part of the paper. I decided to play it safe, in case I might become so careless and lose the paper. _P.f.D.T_ actually meant _P_lans _f_or _D_imitri's _T_orture.

_1. Distraction._

Check. It was already in progress. By distraction, I meant not giving the two of us some of those 'alone time.' And if ever we did, there was my plan 2 for that.

_2. Excuses._

This meant that if ever Dimitri and I got the chance to be alone and talk, I would stop the conversation before it went any further. Also, this meant that I would shun him away by saying I have some things to do and that we would just talk about whatever some other time. You'll get what I mean once I'll be doing it.

_3_. _A.I._

Adrian Ivashkov. He was my third plan. It was just to piss the hell out of Dimitri. I wasn't sure if Adrian would be brought up today or he would show up though. Guess I would have to wait and find out later on.

I giggled when I entered the gym. The four people with me looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What?" I innocently asked. "Is it forbidden to laugh now?"

"Yes, if there's nothing to laugh about." Christian replied.

I simply rolled my eyes at him. "Too bad." I carefully placed the paper back on my pocket.

"Alright, cut it out, you two." Tasha said with a chuckle.

"Let's start?" Dimitri finally spoke up. All of us in the room nodded.

This was going to be interesting. There was a desire burning for me deep inside Dimitri, I knew that – considering what I did this morning. The kiss.

Dimitri Belikov. I mean, Dimitri Ivashkov, your future has been planned by me, Rose Hathaway. A future filled with sweet, sweet payback.

------

I don't think that's a cliffhanger. LMAO. ;))

So, what do you think would happen in the next chapter? :))

**I hope to read your reviews soon! ;) Next update will be after 460 reviews! ;) So, kindly click the button right down below. HAHA.**

**If you guys have time, do check out my new story, 'Forbidden Bliss.' It has a less complicated plot than this. :p :))**

xo, ChristAineXtine

Shout-outs:

- Readers

- Those who favorited and alerted this FF

- Twin! (Daniella a.k.a littlemissedward)

- My Dear! (Zmeyette a.k.a Kate)

- Myscha ()

- Reviewers: _Dikent, jaycorkatbai, , DimkasDhampirx, vampiresrockroza, brittni1213, peggy, jdy, Ms. Damon Salvatore, DuskyGurl, Zmeyette, Roza V. Blood, Dimitri's Tear Drops of Blood, adrianlover, IvyRoza, RainInTheSun, crazytiffness, Siennaxxxx, littlemissedward && SuperStreet_ THANK YOU! ;)


	22. CXtine: Signing Off

Hey guys, I'm really sorry, but I had no other choice than to do this. :(

Sadly, I am putting this story on **HIATUS** as well as my two other stories.

This is because I am in a quite difficult situation which I can't seem to accept just yet. :|

You know that feeling of being close to some people but then you have to leave them all of sudden because that's what you are FORCED to do and you can't do anything about it? Well, that's exactly what I'm going through. I need some space. Some alone time.

Again, I'm really really sorry for making this decision.

I hope you would all understand.

You might be thinking that I am such an idiot to have this decision, but I think so too myself. I'm stupid. 

**Thank you to all those who continuously supported this story. Those who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this.**

'Til I get a grip of my damned life, this is ChristAineXtine now signing off.


	23. Practice: Cut Off

I've been out for more than a month already and I think that I had already managed to sort things out somehow. Anyways, I don't think I need to get into detail with that, but thank you to all of those who supported in a way through your comments… and for all those, who are patient enough to wait for my return. :)

By the way, have you guys read Spirit Bound yet? Seriously, it was like a roller coaster ride reading it. Richelle Mead is a genius, I tell you! =)

Okay, so I wouldn't be delaying this much further. Here's the twenty-second chapter of this fanfic! =))

Credits go to the genius of an author, Richelle Mead. :)

xxx

**CHAPTER 22: PRACTICE: CUT OFF**

"Obviously, we wouldn't be sparring, and Stan's given me a break from all those essay craps. So what are we going to do today?" I asked, acting all impatient.

"I'm going to be teaching you how to fight in your current state without harming him or her." The 'him or her' part was referring to our _Moroi_ baby.

"And I should be taught this, why?" I asked, clearly not liking the idea of it. Did this mean that… that… I voiced out the horrible idea that came into my mind. "Does this mean that I'm going to be sent out to fight Strigoi in my current condition?"

Surprise flashed through his eyes for a mere second, but it was gone all too fast too. His response startled not only me, but the other three people in the room. "There is _no way_ I'm allowing that Rose. I'm not risking you or our baby just to fight those fucked up Strigoi!" It was the first time I have heard Dimitri swear in front of a number of people and the first time I heard so much intensity in his voice.

I was unable to speak. I was unable to know what emotions I had running within me the moment those powerful words came out of his lips. Unknowingly, I apologized to Dimitri. "I'm sorry."

He seemed to have realized that I was in a way frightened of him, as well as the other three. He relaxed as the realization hit him. He gently grabbed my shoulders and bent down to my level so he could stare into my eyes. After all, he was – to state the obvious – massively tall that more than a foot separated the two of us. "Don't be. I should be the one apologizing."

I bowed down my head, evidently avoiding his gaze. Somehow, my plans made with Christian and Lissa drifted off my mind.

He let out a sound which was in between a sigh or just a simple exhaling. I couldn't tell the difference one made from the other. "You were right. I do fight for control."

That did it for me. My eyes shot wide open and stared at him in disbelief. He told me this once before, but I did not expect him to say it again in front of three other pairs of eyes: Tasha, Lissa and little devil lover boy, Christian.

"Um, should we leave you two alone?" It was Christian who spoke up. But, before either Dimitri or I could answer, we heard Christian let out a sound of pain. "Ow!"

It was Lissa. She obviously smacked him by the head. For idiocy, I silently told myself.

"No need." Dimitri and I chorused. His tone was calm and mine was rather frantic. He and I exchanged glances, but I was the first to turn away.

"Let's just go on with the training." I wasn't looking at Dimitri, but what I said was noticeable addressed to him.

"Come on, Christian, we'll practice your fire abilities." It was quite obvious that Tasha wanted Dimitri and I to be alone, yet not alone in the sense that they are still present. "Lissa, want to join us?"

"It would be my pleasure." Lissa smiled brightly as she went with the two Ozeras to another side of the room.

"Okay, so where do we begin?" I asked Dimitri, still preventing myself from looking at his features.

"Pull your hair up first. It might block your peripheral vision." He pointed out. I put my hair down since I was not expecting to fight… or spar.

I reached into my pocket, grabbing a black band to tie my hair with. Afterwards, I turned back to Dimitri, now looking at his face; anywhere but his eyes. "All done. Now what?"

"Say for example, you are walking alone and a Strigoi suddenly appears. What would you do?" He asked me in a very mentor-ish manner.

"It depends." I knew it wasn't the response he expected.

"Depends on what?" He asked obviously not getting what I was saying.

"Depends on whether the Strigoi is a he or she." I casually said as if it was not a problem at all.

"Rose," Dimitri's voice was neither sharp nor calm as he said my name. "The gender of the Strigoi wouldn't matter. Regardless of that, you need to protect yourself and the baby."

"Actually, the gender does matter. On my current state, you wouldn't just expect me to go into a fighting stance with the Strigoi, right? Plus, I've been informed they could sense if the vampire in front of them is Dhampir or Moroi. I'm pretty sure they'd be thrilled with the idea of finding a Dhampir carrying a Moroi." I ranted. "If the Strigoi is a man, then I'd simply kick him in the place where the sun doesn't shine."

Dimitri sighed at the usual Rose Hathaway attitude. "And what if it's a girl?" His voice didn't give away interest in whatever my answer was going to be.

"Then, I'd have a catfight with her by pulling her hair." Well, I didn't know what to do exactly, so I gave out my smart–ass ideas that I thought would save me if ever I was in that situation.

"A Strigoi could snap your head in one swift motion, Rose. And all you're going to do save your life and the baby's life is to kick and start a catfight with Strigoi." I knew where this was heading: his Zen life lessons.

"I know, I know." I said, stopping him from saying one of his annoying and guilt-consuming Zen lessons. "You clearly know what I should do, so just tell me so I would know what to do."

"You run." It was a lesson he had taught me back then. And thinking about it, it was like a replay of him asking me what I would do when Lissa and I were attacked by a Strigoi in the mall.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"So tell me this: suppose you manage to kidnap her again and take her off to the mall. While you're there, a Strigoi comes at you. What will you do?"_

"_Depends on what store we're in."_

_He looked at me._

_"Fine.I'll stab him with a silver stake."_

_Dimitri sat up now, crossing his long legs in one fluid motion. I still couldn't figure out how someone so tall could be so graceful. "Oh?" He raised his dark eyebrows. "Do you have a silver stake? Do you even know how to use one?"_

_I dragged my eyes away from his body and scowled. Made with elemental magic, silver stakes were a guardian's deadliest weapon. Stabbing a Strigoi through the heart with one meant instant death. The blades were also lethal to Moroi, so they weren't given out lightly to novices. My classmates had just started learning how to use them. I'd trained with a gun before, but no one would let me near a stake yet. Fortunately, there were two other ways to kill a Strigoi._

_"Okay. I'll cut his head off."_

_"Ignoring the fact that you don't have a weapon to do that, how will you compensate for the fact that he may be a foot taller than you?"_

_I straightened up from touching my toes, annoyed. "Fine, then I'll set him on fire."_

_"Again, with what?"_

_"All right, I give up. You've already got the answer. You're just messing with me. I'm at the mall and I see a Strigoi. What do I do?"_

_He looked at me and didn't blink. "You run."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

He had a point. I couldn't try to be the superhero I wasn't. If Strigoi attacked me, the usual Rose Hathaway attitude of doing reckless things without thinking was not needed. I needed to save myself and my baby and the only thing I could and should do was to run and seek for the nearest help I could get.

"Why the hell did you ask me to pull my hair up if the only thing I would do is to run?" I inquired. "If I was going to run away from the Strigoi, then I shouldn't bother fighting him or her… right?"

"Yes, you will run. But, say for example, a Strigoi catches you, you have no other choice but to fight." I nodded at his words. Damn. He's a badass and a terrifyingly intelligent Moroi guardian or whatever he should be called.

"So, if he holds me, I'd kick him in the place where the sun doesn't shine. But, I'd really be unlucky if he could dodge it." I told Dimitri with a small shrug.

Suddenly, Dimitri got a hold of both my arms and his grip on them was tight. It was tight enough that I couldn't easily break free, but not tight enough to hurt me. My arms were at my back and if Dimitri were a Strigoi, this position gave him the upper hand and the chance to bite my neck.

"If a Strigoi holds you in this position, what would you do?" He said softly. If he wasn't in mentor mode right now, I would have thought he was whispering directly into my ears. It took a lot of what little self-control I had not to do anything stupid because, quite obviously feeling Dimitri's skin on mine sent electric shocks throughout my body.

I've always heard the saying 'action speaks louder than words' and that was what I did. I wiggled my way out of Dimitri's grip…. or at least, I _tried_ to. "Alright, I can only wiggle my way out to save myself and the baby."

I felt his hold on my lighten a little bit. "Step on my foot." So, I did. "That could be one of the ways you could escape and go back to running."

I nodded my head in full comprehension. I realized Dimitri still had a hold of my hand after giving me a lesson, so I looked up at him. Bad move. As I looked up at him, he looked down on me. Our gazes met. It was like time stood still at that moment. Time froze. But, a certain Moroi was the cause for the world to continue on turning.

"Oh my gosh!" Lissa exclaimed from the other side of the gym. "This is so awesome." She was walking through the fake fire Christian set up. It was the same kind of trick he used on Ralf back then. The fire looked really real, but if you touch it, it wouldn't harm you in any way. Pretty cool if you ask me, but I wouldn't let Christian know that I thought it was cool.

Dimitri's grip on my arms was released the moment Lissa let out her small exclamation of amazement. He also gave out one of those rare chuckles of his. I couldn't help but smile hearing him laugh.

Stop it, Rose. I mentally kicked myself.

Dimitri's phone rang and he answered it. "Yes. You could come now." I didn't know what he was talking about, but on the bright side, he spoke in English.

Suddenly, two Guardians I didn't know came walking into the gym. They walked over to where Dimitri and I were standing.

"Lord Ivashkov." They greeted Dimitri as they gave a small bow to show courtesy.

Dimitri only gave a small nod in return. I turned towards him and he didn't need me to say what I wanted to know. Who are they, that was the mystery in my mind right now.

"Rose, I'd like you to meet _your _Guardians, Guardian Borg and Guardian Tanner." Wait, me having two Guardians?

"I'm a Dhampir." I reminded Dimitri.

"But you're carrying a Moroi." Dimitri pointed out. I'm guessing he's going to be the whole protective type of father.

"But why two? I can defend myself and our baby!" Unsuspectingly, I used the word 'our.' Well, that earned me a smile from Dimitri. "Wipe that smirk off your face."

He let out a husky chuckle. "You have two Guardians because I wanted to ensure you and our baby's security."

"Wait," I said as I pointed at him. "You requested for them?"

Dimitri only nodded.

One of the guardians, Guardian Tanner spoke up. "Lord Ivashkov is a Royal Moroi, Ms. Hathaway and he also needs his own Guardians, but he refuses to. So, Lord and Lady Ivashkov sent four guards from Court to here. The other two are assigned for the safety of Lord Adrian Ivashkov, while we are assigned to guard you."

Well, bummer. I'm guessing these two Guardians don't actually know the real story, so I might need some explanation later… or Dimitri might. Or maybe he already did do the honors of narrating it to them.

Before I could even give out a response, Alberta came rushing through the doors of the gym with two other Dhampirs who were also unknown to me. That caught everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri was the first to ask.

Alberta didn't answer immediately. Instead, she scanned the room for something, I guess. Her reaction told me she didn't find what she was looking for.

"By any chance, Rose, have you seen, Adrian Ivashkov?" She asked.

I met the confused gazes of Dimitri and Lissa. "No. Why?"

Instead of answering my question, Alberta pitched in another one of her own. "Then, have you seen him today?"

"No."

"Princess Dragomir? Mr. Ozera?" She asked the other two who might have seen Adrian.

"I didn't even see a shadow of Adrian today." Christian said from far back.

"Me neither." Lissa spoke up.

"Why the sudden interest in knowing if we saw Adrian Ivashkov?" I asked Alberta as I shifted my full weight on my right leg. Yes, I was standing on one leg.

"Guardians from the Royal Court called." That was Alberta's simple yet very vague answer.

"And?" Tasha asked eagerly.

"They asked if Mr. Ivashkov was in the Academy." Obviously, Alberta wanted to keep the suspense running. But, I had enough of it.

"Oh, stop with the whole suspense thing already! Just tell us what the hell is wrong!" I lost my temper. I wasn't the type of person who had time for beating around the bush things.

"Rose." Dimitri was trying to calm me down in a not so calm yet not so rough manner. But, guess what? I ignored him.

"Adrian Ivashkov is missing."

xxx

.. And yes, I'm baaaack and so are the cliffhangers. :p =))

Oh yeah, I posted a new story entitled 'Heading Home.' It's a short story which, as usual, is Rose-Dimitri. :) Take it as an apology story for being out. :D Check it out whenever you can!:)

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

So tell me your thoughts and what do you think happened to Adrian? :p

xo, ChristAineXtine


	24. Clues: Left

Thank you to all those who took their time to review. :)

I wouldn't waste any time blabbering about this or that. So, without further ado, here's the twenty-third chapter! ;)

Credits go to the brilliant Richelle Mead! ;)

xxx

**CHAPTER 23: CLUES: LEFT **

"What?" I asked, hoping what I heard was wrong.

"Adrian Ivashkov. He's missing." Alberta repeated, confirming what I dreaded to hear.

"But, where could he possibly be?" My question was addressed to every person inside the gym.

"His guest house?" Dimitri suggested from behind me.

"We already checked it. No sign of him there." The blonde–haired Dhampir who came in with Alberta spoke.

"How about the abandoned cabin by the wards?" Lissa asked. That made all of us turn to look at her. "We practice Spirit there sometimes." She automatically explained as all of us in the room gave her suspicious looks.

"How come I don't know about this?" I asked her, keeping my voice calm.

"I block you from the bond to avoid you from getting the Spirit's darkness." She explained as she looked down, not wanting to meet my eyes.

"We'll go." Dimitri suddenly announced.

Alberta only gave a small nod, but worry was very much visible in her face. I mean, who in the world wouldn't be worried that a Moroi was missing. He wasn't a student in the Academy, alright, but he was, for Pete's sake, the nephew of the ruling Queen, Tatiana Ivashkov.

"What the?" I expressed in shock as Dimitri held me by my wrist and dragged me along with him. So, when he said 'we,' he meant him and I. Pshk. On the bright side, my 'Guardians' did not follow. Good.

"Which cabin is Lissa talking about?" He asked me as we made our way to the abandoned cabins.

"Not _Tasha's_ cabin for sure." I preferred saying 'Tasha's cabin' than 'our cabin' to avoid any awkward moments.

"Well, there's two more cabins left aside from _that_ cabin." Well, he also doesn't want to put the cabin under anyone's name.

"Then, let's go." I said as I led the way although I really didn't know where we were heading.

The walk towards the cabins was serene. Neither one of us spoke nor did I think either one of us planned to.

"Is this the one?" I asked as I saw a beige–roofed cabin.

Dimitri nodded and immediately stood in front of me. "Careful." He said as he held my hand. Well, talk about taking advantage of the situation.

"Oh, release me, will you!" I hissed, but he didn't listen to my words.

"Quit being nosy." He said as his hand made contact with the cabin's doorknob. "Shh." He motioned towards me as he opened it.

The door made that creaking sound and I closed my eyes for a second. When I opened it, I saw nothing. Only the darkness that filled the cabin.

"There's nothing here." I felt Dimitri's hold on my hand relax a little bit as he said those words.

"So, the other cabin, then?" I asked as we both made our way out of the cabin… just before we heard the sound of action inside the cabin.

"Stay close to me." Dimitri said as his hold tightened once more. Damn was he overprotective.

I suddenly caught a glimpse of green eyes, thanks to my awesome Dhampir senses.

"Adrian?" I asked as I took a step closer, but Dimitri stopped me.

_MEOW._

"Damn." I cursed under my breath, realizing it was just a cat that I was looking at. A wise cat, actually.

It wasn't rare to see lost pets outside the wards. I've seen a lot, trust me. There was even this one time wherein I saw a little cute white poodle wandering around. Oh, how I wanted to pick him up back then. But, I couldn't… simply because of the stupid policy that no pets were allowed inside the premises of the school.

"Let's go." Dimitri said as he motioned me to go out first.

"So, how long is it going to take us to get to the other cabin?" I asked as we started to walk again.

"We're here now." Dimitri said as we came to a halt. "Turn to your left."

And sure enough, there it was. A tangerine–roofed cabin.

With the windows broken and the door broken.

"Rose, stay here." Oh, I knew what he was going to do and I wasn't going to let him.

"Stay here to wait for danger? To harm myself and our baby? You're one hell of a genius if that's what you're planning to do."

He let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine. But _please_ do not do anything irrational."

"Blah blah blah. You always don't trust me in times like these." I told him but he only gave me that 'stop fooling around' look. "Alright. I promise not to do anything stupid."

We walked inside the house and sure enough, shattered pieces of glasses were scattered. There was, however, a trail of blood.

"Do you have any other special abilities or something? Say for example… you would know if a blood belongs to a Moroi, Dhampir, Strigoi or human?" I asked Dimitri as an idea came into my mind.

"How did you know?" Oh, so he did have that ability.

"Just a guess. I watched this series entitle _'Moonlight'_ once upon a time." I did not think I needed to further elaborate about the series.

"Why? Is there any blood in this cabin?" He was quizzical.

"Over there." I said, pointing to the corner of the room where I saw, _or think I saw_, something red.

"Stay close behind." He said as we both walked towards the area I pointed to.

Like I guessed, it was blood. And the only way to find out if it was Adrian's was through Dimitri. He bent down and sat (but not on the floor). Then, he touched the red liquid that was running dry and placed it near his nose. Unlike the '_Moonlight'_ series I have watched, he didn't need to close his eyes or something to that effect.

"I'm not sure if it's Adrian's. But, I'm positive it belongs to a Moroi." He confirmed it for me. Oh boy, this was not good.

"Do you know if it belongs to a Royal Moroi or not?" I inquired, feeling a little hopeful.

"I'm not lucky enough to have that kind of ability." He said, standing up. "Let us go check something outside." His voice was serious. Guardian serious.

We walked out of the cabin which looked like a hurricane just passed by it.

"The wards are broken." I said in realization as I saw what Dimitri now held in hand.

A ring. And not just any ring. It was a silver ring and it was the only thing that could have broken the wards since there was no stake in sight. A silver ring… wielded with the four elements: earth, water, air, fire.

"No. They're not broken. This is not strong enough to break the wards. This ring belongs to Adrian." He explained to me.

Then, it hit me. "Wait, what?"

"I'll explain to you later. Call Alberta and tell them to come." Dimitri commanded.

As much as I wanted to know why the heck Adrian's ring was left out of the cabin, I knew it had to wait. After I made the call, Alberta came with several other Guardians and two risky Moroi.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous." I hissed at both Lissa and Christian. Well, to Lissa most especially. It was indeed risky. There was no ray of sunlight present; it was nightfall.

"Don't worry about us. Worry about yourself and your baby." Lissa told me.

"Not going to happen, Liss. _You_ come first." I reminded her of the mantra of us, Dhampirs.

"Well, in case you forgot, who you're carrying comes first." Damn it.

"Fine, fine, fine." I said in surrender.

"Rose, come with me." Alberta said with Dimitri trailing behind her.

I wonder where they were leading me this time.

'_Where are you going?'_ Lissa asked through the bond.

I turned around to glance at her. A mix of confusion and worry was visible on her face. I shrugged – to answer her question. Clearly, I, too, do not know where we were heading.

"Be safe" I mouthed to Lissa before I turned back to the path we were walking on.

"Where are we going?" I asked to both Alberta and Dimitri.

"Headmistress Kirova's office." Alberta replied calmly.

"Why?"

"She has things to discuss with _us_." Judging by the way Dimitri said 'us,' I got the idea he was talking about him and I.

"Why do I always have to get stuck with you?" I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?" Dimitri asked. He clearly heard, if not all, a bit of what I said.

"Nothing." I said, feigning an innocent smile. "Let's hurry our pace or else that old wi-" I mentally kicked myself for saying that. "…I mean, before Kirova would go impatient."

Alberta and Dimitri simply shook their heads. They probably knew me well enough to know the reason behind my nickname or codename for Kirova.

When we arrived there, we were no longer stopped by Kirova's assistant. Instead, we went straight inside the Headmistress' office.

"Take a seat, Guardian Petrov, Miss Hathaway and Lord Ivashkov." So, we did.

"Please. Call me Dimitri or Guardian Belikov." Dimitri said once he was settled in his own seat. Kirova only gave a nod as a response to Dimitri's favor.

"Enough with the chit–chats please and let's get down to business." I said as my patience wasn't coping with me too well.

"Rose." Alberta called me in a somewhat reprimanding manner, but I shrugged it off anyway.

"Miss Hathaway, I called you here because you are called –– –– ––" Before Kirova could finish, I cut her off.

"Wait, we got some helpful information about what might have happened to Adrian." I said, remembering the little blood smelling or testing or whatever Dimitri did back in the cabin.

"And that is?" Kirova asked indifferently.

"Adrian might have gone out of the wards or someone took him." I said.

"How do you know this?" Kirova asked me as her eyes grew suspicious.

"Well, we found Adrian's ring just outside of the cabin. That might possibly mean something. Like, maybe, Adrian was kidnapped or something. Then, due to unknown reasons, his ring might have fallen off. Lastly, we found Moroi blood in the cabin." I answered Kirova coolly.

"You might have an idea about the ring. But, about the blood, how sure are you it belongs to a Moroi?"

"Well, apparently, Sherlock Holmes right here," I was referring to Dimitri. "…has this special ability to decipher if blood belongs to Moroi, Dhampir, human or Strigoi."

Kirova gave Dimitri a somewhat question look. In response, I presumed, Dimitri nodded.

"Thank you." She told me with sincerity… or so I thought. "As I was saying before you interrupted me, you have been summoned to go someplace far away from the Academy."

"What?" I asked, astonished.

"You heard me." That was the only reply I got.

"Me alone? Or is there a tag along? Or are there tag alongs?"

"Dimitri will be with you and so will be some Guardians." By some 'Guardians,' I already knew she meant Guardian Tanner and Guardian Borg.

"Where exactly are we heading?" I was curious as hell to know where exactly 'someplace far away from the Academy' was.

"The Royal Court." Dimitri answered in behalf of Kirova.

xxx

DAAAAA~ So, here's the twenty – third chapter. Rose and Dimitri with some tag–alongs will be headed to Court. What will they do there? You'll find out in the next chapter. But, for now, I'll leave you wondering in your seats. :p

When you guys have time, do check out my other story 'Heading Home.' :) It's a short story about Rose and Dimitri told through the eyes of Lissa. :) Basically, a love story told through the eyes of another character. ;)

**As always, please do review. I love hearing from those of you who read this. ;)**

'Til then.

xo, ChristAineXtine


	25. Meeting Room: Entered

Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed. :) I really appreciate them.

I have nothing to say at this point, so on with the twenty – fourth chapter! ;)

Credits go to the redhead creator of Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead!

xxx

**CHAPTER 24: MEETING ROOM: ENTERED**

"But – – –" I was about to complain, but I was cut off.

"But nothing, Miss Hataway. It's an order from Her Royal Majesty, Queen Tatiana Ivashkov." Kirova told me in a tone I never heard her use before. And for once, the beating of my heart became different due to the words of Kirova. "So, whether you like it or not, you have no choice. It's an order; not a request."

"I'll help you pack." Dimitri said as he stood up and motioned for me to do the same.

So, I did.

When we were walking in the corridors, I could not help myself. I wanted to know why the heck was I, for lack of better word, 'commanded' in the Royal Court. Worse, it was an order by the Queen, who, by the way, loathed me to the deepest core of this earth. I mean, come on! Talk about abrupt.

"Is Lissa going too?" I asked Dimitri who had his head held high. Just like a normal Guardian.

"No. It's only you, I and some Guardians." I did not know what to feel at Dimitri's forthright reply. I always wanted to be alone with Dimitri. Without the rest of world. But, at the same time that was the problem: I _wanted_ that to happen.

I was about to give out some reply of my own, but decided against it. No point in complaining. No point in arguing. No point in reasoning out. The bottom line was this: I needed to set aside my own thoughts and head to the Royal Court with Dimitri Belikov. Scratch that. Dimitri Ivashkov, I mean.

"Just bring the necessary things. Bring those clothes you are comfortable with." Dimitri said as his eyes scanned my room.

"What are you looking for?" I couldn't help myself but ask.

"Where are your bags for your clothes?" He asked casually.

"Under the bed." I replied as I began to get jeans and shirts out from my closet. I figured wearing shorts in the Royal Court wouldn't be too pleasant.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Dimitri bend down and dust something off? I wasn't sure, but whatever. I set that thought aside.

"How long are we staying there anyways?" I asked as I started putting my clothes in the bag Dimitri had kindly prepared.

"It depends." Oh, great. But, just to be safe, I brought clothes that I could use in a week's time. After all, the length of time we will be spending in the Royal Court is still unknown.

By the time I was done putting my clothes in the bag, a dilemma decided to show up… unfortunately. One of my shirts was stuck with the damned zipper.

"Oh hell." I cursed.

"Don't summon upon hell, Rose." Dimitri told me.

"I'm not summoning hell, you idiot. My shirt is stuck with the zipper." I said as I glared at Dimitri's way.

Dimitri stood up from the couch and came my way. Well, more like my bags' way, but, you get the point.

"Let me." He said as he helped me zip my problematic bag. And surprise, surprise, he was successful. Please do take good note of the sarcasm.

"I'll bring it." I said as I got my bag… or _attempted_ to. Why, you ask? Because Dimitri refused to let me. Thus, in the end, he was the one carrying my bag.

"Where are your clothes?" I asked him whilst we walked.

"Already in the jet." His straightforward answer came.

"Oh, so we're using the Academy's jets." I told myself in realization.

The moment I caught a glimpse of the Academy's jet, that's when it hit me that I forgot to do something. I forgot someone.

Lissa.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath. It was loud enough, however, for Dimitri to hear.

"What's wrong?" He asked me as we both stopped on our tracks.

"Lissa. I didn't tell her yet." I said as I softly smacked my own forehead. "Can I go and bid her goodbye first? I promise I wouldn't take long." I asked and assured Dimitri at the same time.

"Do you know where she is right now?" Dimitri asked me.

"Wait, I'll check." I said as I tried to clear my head and try to check where Lissa is.

But, before I could even start concentrating, Dimitri made me lose it. "You don't need to."

I looked at him, puzzled. "Huh?"

He pointed behind me with his lips. It actually looked un-Dimitri like because he looked like he was asking for a kiss, which he wasn't. "Behind you."

I turned around and saw the person I wanted to see: my best friend, Lissa. And wherever Lissa is, she will always have her tag–along. _Him_. Her boyfriend, Christian Ozera.

Lissa pulled me in into an embrace. "I thought you were leaving without goodbye." She whispered.

"Silly." I whispered back as I embraced her tighter.

She was the first one to break away from the hug. She held both my hands. "Promise me you will keep me updated with whatever's happening to you there in the Court."

I gave her a smile. "Of course. I'll check up on you whenever I can and I'll call you before I go to bed."

"And whenever you feel like beating the crap out of someone." She joked.

I let out a chuckle of my own. I looked at Christian. He had an amused look on his face. It was probably because he saw another side of Rose Hathaway. The side that was plainly best friend–ish to Lissa.

"Take care of her while I'm not around, Ozera." I said. "If not, you'll be dead before you could even form a flame in your hands." I warned.

Christian stepped forward and put his arms around Lissa. "Yes, ma'am."

"Take care of yourself too, Lissa, okay? Don't be too dependent on Christian. He's really clumsy at times." I told Lissa as I let go of Lissa's hands.

"Hey!" It was Christian.

"Whatever. We better get going." I said as I looked at Dimitri from the corner of my eye.

"Take care of her Dimitri." Lissa gently told Dimitri.

"Will do, Princess." He replied with a smile of his own. By smile, I meant one of those rare genuine smiles of his.

"It's Lissa." She corrected.

"Lissa." Dimitri repeated. That earned him a smile from all three of us: Lissa, Christian and I.

"Bye." I said as I gave Lissa one last hug.

"Bye." Lissa whispered back.

When we were inside the jet, I saw our tag–alongs. They were Alberta, Guardian Tanner, Guardian Borg, the two Guardians of Adrian, and three other unknown Guardians.

"Lord Ivashkov, Miss Hathaway." Guardian Tanner greeted us as we headed to our seats.

"Call me Rose, please, Mikhail." I told Guardian Tanner. I knew his name was Mikhail because Alberta told me on the walk to Kirova's office.

Mikhail Tanner. That name rang a bell. But, I could not seem to put my finger on it. I tossed that thought aside. I would have to think about that later.

"You want to sit by the window?" Dimitri asked me.

"Nuh-uh." I said in pure positivity. "I'd have a headache once we will be out of the wards and plus, I'm pregnant. So, unless you want me to become really bitchy, disturbing and nauseous, then I would have no choice but to _reluctantly_ accept your offer."

We sat down. Dimitri sat by the window and myself beside him. In front of us was Alberta and one of the three unknown Guardians. Behind us were Guardian Tanner and Guardian Borg. Suddenly, Dimitri took out a silver ring from his pocket. I instantly recognized the ring. Adrian's. He handed it over to me.

"Wear it." He told me.

"What's that for?" I asked him as I stared at the offered ring, befuddled.

"To keep you sane once out of the wards." I did not know if that was a compliment or an insult, but either way, I took the ring.

As I put it on, I asked Dimitri another question. "What's so special about this ring?"

"It's Adrian's. It's charmed with Spirit. I remember him charming it back in his hotel room in Russia." Dimitri explained, but I wanted him to further elaborate. No, wait, I _needed_ him to further elaborate, rather.

"So what if it's charmed with Spirit?" I asked, still not getting his point.

"You may think the only preventions Adrian have for the Spirit's darkness are the alcohols and cigarettes, but this ring is also one of those. Spirit users experience dizziness when outside the wards and the darkness could just take its course if we could not fight the nausea consuming us. Therefore, we need some sort of silver on us charmed with Spirit or charmed with all four elements. This applies to most Spirit users, from what I've read. Some, however, are fortunate enough not to require this whole silver thing. Lissa doesn't apply to using Spirit charmed silvers outside the wards, but Adrian does."

"And this has something to do with me because?" I asked once more.

"Because you're shadow–kissed. You were brought back to life, therefore you have a connection to the other side. Spirit users have a connection to the other side too, but it takes time to be developed. The reason why you go nauseous and see ghosts is because of the darkness that's slowly consuming you."

"Are you part of those who need to wear it?" I inquired.

"Not exactly. It does not have the same effect on me like the other Spirit users. If anything, it rather strengthens my stamina. But, the difference is that I need to re–charm it every other day." He explained and I just nodded.

Sure enough, Dimitri was night. I was glad because on the trip to the Royal Court, my head was not spinning like mad unlike the other time. Unknowingly, I fell asleep along the way.

"Rose, wake up. We're here." A voice woke me up.

I stirred for a bit before I opened my eyes. As I looked at Dimitri, there was something he was trying to hide. I could see _and_ feel it.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, concerned.

"Nothing." He said with his, as I would like to call it, 'Guardian mask.'

"You're lying." I was not accusing him; I pointed out the obvious fact.

He let out a sigh. "Fine. I'm nervous."

I controlled myself not to laugh. "Wait, what?" But, I miserably failed as fits of giggles escaped my lips.

"I don't know how to face them." He confessed.

I, however, being the clueless one in the equation, blurted out the obvious question. "Who do you mean by 'them?'"

"My parents." That was his blunt reply.

Damn. It never occurred to me that once we come to Court, Dimitri would be having an encounter with his parents who he had not met since he was a child. The last time I came here with Lissa and the rest, his parents were out on vacation. So, they did not have the time to meet up back then. Back then, I also did not know Dimitri was a Moroi. A Royal, even.

I held his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Don't worry. It's going to be fine." I assured so.

He looked at our intertwined hands and gave a ghost of a smile. "I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right." I was confident enough in myself.

"Let's go?" He asked me as I nodded.

"Lead the way." I said as I stood up and stepped aside to let him through.

"Where are our bags?" Dimitri asked one of the Guardians.

"They are already being brought to your room, Lord Ivashkov." Guardian Borg answered.

"Please. Don't be too formal with me." Dimitri said with earnestness.

"As you wish," was Guardian Borg's simple reply.

Then, Guardian Borg's words hit me. "Wait, _room_? You mean, Dimitri and I are sharing the same room?"

Dimitri looked at me and realization also hit him. He, too, gave Guardian Borg an inquiring look.

To answer our question, Guardian Borg gave a small nod.

Dimitri's gaze and I locked for a second, but we immediately broke it. Oh, hell.

I was expecting us to head to our room, but I was wrong. We were going to one of the Court's meeting rooms… to meet Queen Tatiana Ivashkov and Dimitri's parents: Lord Nathan Ivashkov and Lady Daniella Ivashkov.

As we were heading to the meeting room, I couldn't help but tell Dimitri: "See, I'm always stuck with you."

"You are not forced to be stuck with me, Rose. You are meant to be stuck with me." He said. If I wasn't wrong, Dimitri just let out a joke.

"Did you just say a joke?" I asked him, sarcasm evident in my voice.

"Who knows?" He cheekily replied.

Before I could give out a reply, the meeting room, which was already in front of us, was opened by one of the guards.

And there they were. Queen Tatiana Ivashkov was in the middle; Lord Nathan Ivashkov to the Queen's right and Lady Daniella Ivashkov beside him. However, I couldn't stop myself from asking out loud the obvious reality in front of me.

"Mom?" Yes, just across Lord and Lady Ivashkov was my mother, Janine Hathaway.

And beside her was a man who looked like he was in his forties.

"Abe Mazur." Dimitri said from behind me.

xxx

So, another cliffhanger. :D Adrian's still missing, yet there's another issue thrown into the picture. So, why do you think Abe and Janine are on Court? How would the meeting between parents and son go? What about Queen Tatiana? And, what would happen once they know of Rose's pregnancy? By 'they,' I'm pertaining to Dimitri's parents. :D

The original names of Dimitri's parents in my story were Aiden Demetrius Ivashkov and Alva Lazar-Ivashkov. But, I decided to change them to the original names in the book which are Nathan and Daniella Ivashkov. :)

**So tell me what you think through your reviews! :)**

'Til then.

xo, ChristAineXtine


End file.
